Riley's Friend (And Crush) is a Wizard
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: It's been a year since the move to San Francisco. During that year, Riley has settle in nicely. Made new friends, do good on her hockey team, and do good at school. But now, she faces a new problem. A new emotion and her first crush, a new student from England. Unknowingly, she's crushing on the boy-who-live, Harry Potter. Harry/Riley. Completed. Sequel is out.
1. New Emotion

**Hello readers and welcome to my new story. I tried to resist the temptation to write a new one, trust me, I tried, but….the temptation was too strong (crying anime tears). So here's a Inside Out and Harry Potter crossover, where Harry moves to San Francisco with Sirius and Remus.**

 **And here's the background. Harry, after turning Marge into a balloon, saw Sirius in his dogs form like in the canons. But instead of the Knight Bus coming, Harry approaches the dog. Sirius reveals himself after leading Harry to a secluded place and told him everything, after disarming Harry when the boy panicked seeing him. He also told him that Dumbledore was manipulating him to defeat Voldemort, from sending Sirius to Azkaban to sending Harry to the Dursleys. Sirius also talked to Remus before he met Harry and the two got Harry out of England, with only a few of Harry's friends knowing (Hermione, Susan, Neville, Daphne, and the Gryffindor quidditch team). They decided to go to the U.S. so Dumbledore won't be able to track them down for a while.**

 **And now that's out of the way, here is one more thing. There are challenges set up on my profile. You can go check them out and see if you want to do them. So, with all the announcement finished, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

New Emotion

It's been over a year since Riley and her parents moved to San Francisco. A year since her emotions went out of control, when Joy and Sadness walk through long term memory, and when she attempted run away. After that incident, her emotions were more organized and Joy don't try to make Riley happy all the time when it's not the time.

During that year, she got well adjusted with San Francisco. She's doing well in classes, enjoy being in the hockey team, and made new friends (thanks to the help of Joy and Disgust). Now, it's a week after summer break and four days after the first day of seventh grade. Right now, she's in english class waiting for the class to start.

Meanwhile, inside her head, the emotions are talking to each other. "I wonder what assignment are we going to have." Joy commented.

"I hope it isn't another giant essay for Riley to do." Disgust said, crossing her arms. "I swear, the teachers are trying to torture the students with work."

"Oh come on Disgust, even if that's true, at least she does well! And this year will be no different!" Joy said, looking at the positive side of things. She then saw the teacher come in the room. "Okay guys, let's pay attention to the teacher."

The class slowly got quiet as the teacher entered the room. She regarded them all with a smile. "Hello class. Before we begin today's lesson, I would to introduce a new student in our class."

Riley perked up when she heard, the same with the emotions in her head. "A new student?" Joy said in excitement. "Maybe we can make a new friend!"

"Or someone that might bully her." Fear added in nervously. Anger cross his arm and set on his usual scowl.

"Well, if they do, I'll be ready." Anger said, his head heating up a bit. "Nobody is going to mess with Riley if I have a say in it."

Joy rolled her eyes at them. "Come on, think positive." the pixie said brightly. "This person might be friendly." They stopped talking when the teacher spoke up again.

"The new student is a boy that just moved from England." The teacher told the class and there were some murmurs. "He's just settling in, so treat him nicely.

"A boy?" Disgust said with, you know, disgust. "We can't be friends with a boy, unless we wants cooties." The rest of the four emotions roll their eyes. Ever since pre school, Disgust still thinks that it's a serious medical condition.

Suddenly, the door open and the new student walk in the room. Riley hearts skipped a beat when she saw the student.

The boy looks skinny, but she can see some definition of muscles on his arms. He has black messy hair, fair skin that's a bit paled, and green eyes that look like emeralds to her. She also notice a scar on his forehead, but she didn't put her focus on that.

"Hello everyone." The boy said quietly, and Riley can hear the british accent in his voice. "My name is Harry Potter. A pleasure to meet you."

"Can you tell us something about yourself Harry?" The teacher asked.

Harry scratch the side of his head and smile nervously, something that Riley thought was cute. "Not much to tell really. My favorite dessert is treacle tart, I used to live at London, and I have an interest in flying planes. I just love to be up in the sky."

The teacher nodded. "Well, you can have a seat near Riley and we can begin class. I hope you have a good time here." Harry nodded and walk over to where Riley is at. As he walk to his desk, Riley began to become nervous the closer he comes, though she doesn't know why.

Meanwhile, the emotions are all silent. None of them knows what Riley is feeling right now, although they that it's a positive emotion. But it's one that none of them have experienced with. Suddenly, a loud gong was heard and saw a memory being rolling towards the other ones. Joy pick up the core and look at it in confusion.

"Weird, why is this pink?" Joy asked and true to her words, it is pink. All the other emotions look at the memory

"Hello?" A voice said. It was a girl voice, sounding pleasant and soft. Everyone turn to where the girl voice was at, to see another memory that looks much like Disgust. Except her skin color is pink, her hair is dark pink, and her dress is light pink with hearts on it. She look at the room, with confusion written all over her face. "Where am I?"

The five other emotions weren't speaking, all staring at the new emotion. Finally, Joy spoke up. "Hello there. My name is Joy and this is headquarters. Who are you?"

The emotion still had a confuse look, but she answered the question. "My name is Affection."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like the story. By the way, I never watch the Inside Out movie (only clips of it and heard some things from my sisters and brother about the movie), so I probably won't be mentioning Joy's and Sadness's adventure in Long Term Memory. Also, future chapters will be limited from four to six pages. This is just a prologue. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**

 **P.S. If any of you read 'An Affliction over Affection', you know where I got the name from. But the personality will be different in the story. She is going to be a benevolent force, a well meaning and kind emotion.**


	2. Making a New Friend

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. The chapter got here surprisingly quick, but considering that each chapter will probably be four to six pages, I'm not that all surprised. On this one, the emotions get to know Affection and Riley talks to Harry. So, without further ado, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or Harry Potter.**

Making A New Friend

Riley could hear her heart beating loudly as she look at the boy beside her. What is this? What is this feeling? Meanwhile, the emotions are looking at the new emotion, that is named Affection. The girl look around the room in confusion and curiosity.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Joy decided to help break off the silence. "Well, hello Affection. Over there is Sadness, Disgust, Anger, and Fear. We are Riley's emotion."

Affection look at Joy, still confused. "Who is Riley? And what's headquarters?"

Joy grab the emotion's hand and guide her to the room. "Well, Riley is the girl who we are taking care off. We're inside her head and seeing through her eyes." Joy pointed at the screen, where Riley is watching the boy, Harry. Affection look over the boy, inspecting him, before smiling.

"He seems nice." Affection said. "And he's also cute as well. Can we have Riley talk to him?" Joy nodded to her.

"Yeah, just use the console to have Riley talk to him, but make sure you're quiet." Joy told her. "We don't want to get in trouble with the teacher. I'll let you use the console first." Affection was about to press a console, when Fear suddenly spoke up.

"Wait, Joy, what are you doing?!" Fear exclaimed, startling Joy and Affection. "We don't what would happen if we let Affection handle the console! She might get Riley in trouble!"

Affection look a bit disheartened by that, but Joy wasn't going to back down. "Come on, Fear, nothing is bad is going to happen." Joy reassured. "We need Affection to have experience with this and this'll be the perfect time." Anger and Disgust look a bit hesitant as well, but before they could say anything, they Harry suddenly spoke to them.

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked quietly, startling Riley and her emotions. He look at her, making sure the teacher isn't looking. "You've been staring at me for a few minutes, so I'm wondering if want to say anything to me."

Fear started freaking out and jump on the console. "We need to fix this, we need to fix this!" He started pressing several buttons on the console.

Riley suddenly got nervous. She couldn't let the new guy think she's a weird girl, so she quickly thought of something to say. "U-Uh, I was…." She said nervously, but quietly. "I was looking at the scar on your head."

Harry sigh at that, making Fear freak out in Riley and Riley get to get more nervous. "I-Is there something wrong, Harry?"

"No." Harry assured her. "It's just that a lot of people has asked about the scar. It's kinda get tiring." Riley rub her head a bit sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries." Harry assured her. "It's not surprising that you are curious about the scar." Riley smile at him. He is really nice, unlike most of the boys at school.

Affection smile at the boy on the screen. "He is so nice. Can I try?" Fear look nervous at the prospect of Affection using the controls, but (un?)luckily, Joy spoke up.

"Of course you can." The happy emotion said. "You need to try out if your going to stay at headquarters." Affection smile at Joy fondly before pressing a button on the controls.

Riley suddenly felt a bit shy, but more confident in talking to him. "So, my name is Riley. It's nice to meet you." She gave him a small smile, which he return.

"Hello Riley." Harry said. "I would introduce myself, but you already know my name." Riley giggle at that. He then saw the teacher looking at them in the corner. "We better stop talking for now, before we get into any trouble. But we can talk after class."

Riley was a bit disappointed that the conversation ended, but was glad that he suggested after looking. "Okay. I would like that." With that, the two seized conversation and pay attention to the class.

Meanwhile, the emotions are talking to each other in Riley's head. "So, let us give you a full explanation of headquarters." Joy said to Affection, walking her around. "We're here to take care of Riley, to make sure she's happy and safe. Each emotion has their own job for Riley. For example, I make sure she is happy and joyous."

"I sometimes brings her comfort when she needs it." Sadness spoke up quietly. She has been quiet for most of the time, indulging the fact that they have a new emotion, but overall, Sadness like Affection. She remind her of Joy.

"As for me, I make sure she isn't poison, not just be food, but socially as well." Disgust said next. She's not sure about this emotion, but she is a newcomer, so she ain't going to judge her yet.

"I make everything is fair with her life." Anger said, before going on the couch and opening up his newspaper. The headline is NEW EMOTION.

"And make sure she's safe. Making sure she isn't doing anything dangerous." Fear said nervously. And right now, he is unsure if having a new emotion in headquarter is dangerous or not. Maybe it's just paranoia talking.

Affection look at them all, smiling at them. "You have a lot of important jobs here." But then her eyes furrowed. "I wonder what's my job is."

"I think it might have to do with that boy." Sadness spoke in. "Harry. Maybe your job is to help makes friend with him."

"But wouldn't that be for Disgust and Joy to handle?" Fear said, getting Joy and Disgust to nod. That is usually their job to help make friends for Riley. "Besides, I don't think Riley wants to be friends with the boy. I can't put my finger on it, but I think she wants….more."

Affection furrow eyebrows a bit, the answer slowly coming to her head, until her eyes brighten. "I know! She has a crush on the boy!"

"Wait, a crush?" Disgust said in shock. The other emotions look a little shock as well. They heard about liking someone like that ever since puberty, when Riley's mom gave Riley _the talk_. Disgust and Fear still shudder at that day. "But Riley just met him!"

"There is such a thing as love in first site." Affection said brightly. She got onto the consoles, so Riley could take a few glances at Harry, but make sure he doesn't see anything. She started gushing. "I can't blame her. The boy is so cute."

"But Riley can't fall in love with a boy. Boys has cooties." Disgust protested. Affection arch an eyebrow.

"Cooties?"

"It's a serious medical condition."

"Sounds like a fictional one to me."

Disgust grumbled. Why does everyone say that cooties are fictional? They're not! Before Disgust could state that thought, Joy spoke up in order to prevent a fight from breaking out. "Do you think you know what you job is?"

Affection nodded confidently. "I think my side job is to make sure Riley stays affectionate with her friends and family, but my main one is to make sure Riley gets the best love life."

Disgust wrinkle her nose. Getting closer to boys is a huge 'no' for the emotion, but apparently, it isn't for Joy. "Great!" Joy said brightly. "You'll be a good edition to the team!"

Fear look less nervous now that he knows Affection's job, but nervous none the less. "Well, welcome to headquarter, I guess." Before any more emotions could speak, class ended and it was lunch time. Harry left the class before Riley did, and, with encouragement from Affection, Riley catch up to him.

"So, Harry." Riley said as she catch up to Harry. "Do you want to talk at lunch? Get to know each other better?"

Harry look at her and smile. "I would like to." Then his smile turn a bit nervous. "I would to have a friend, if you want us to be friends. I don't have any friends here and all of mine are at England."

Joy squeal in happiness and took over the controls, getting Riley to be happy that she made a new friend. "I would love to be friends with you."

And that is the start of Harry's and Riley's relationship.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like the chapter. On the next one, we're going to have Harry be at his new home, with Sirius and Remus. Show his emotions. I'm gonna try to focus on both Harry and Riley, but I'm probably gonna put more focus either/or, so be expecting that. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	3. Harry's Emotions

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we finally get to see Harry's emotion. The shapes will be the same, as will the genders, but clothing and hairstyles will not be. Same with the islands. Now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or Harry Potter**

Harry's Emotion

Well, Harry didn't expect himself to make a new friend on the first day. Quite honestly, he expected to embarrass himself and get alienated from the students.

Yet, he managed to make friends with a really nice girl, Riley Anderson. When he first saw her, Harry can tell that she is a cheerful girl. He also found out, during their talk at lunch, that she play hockey and moved to San Fransisco years ago. Also her favorite color, favorite food, favorite movies, etc.

What made him happier is that the two of them shared almost every class together. They have different special classes, Harry is cooking while Riley is hockey, but still, they go to most of the classes together.

The day was better than the boy-who-lived, expected to be.

Right now, while he was in his last class for the day (math), his emotions are talking to each other. The emotions inside his head are shaped the same way Riley's emotions are, except Affection is a guy instead of the girl. Sadness and Fear share the leader role with the group, considering that Harry has lived most of his life in fear of the Dursleys and Sadness of having no true family. Well, until a few weeks ago.

"Wow, we actually made a new friend here!" Joy said excitingly. The emotion is wearing a quidditch uniform, like the ones at Hogwart, and short blue hair with a pony tail. She used to wear a dress she saw Harry's mother wore before she died, but then she switch to a quidditch uniform when she saw it. The emotion hasn't been used much, since Harry didn't have much joy in his life. Whenever she has a chance to, she gets really happy. "I can't for Harry to tell Sirius and Remus about this!"

"I'm also glad for Harry as well." Affection said, agreeing with joy. This emotion is wearing a wizard robe that looks like a pureblood robe. Affection only arrived a few weeks ago, the same time as when Sirius rescued Harry from the Dursleys. His job is to make sure Harry stays affectionate with his Godfather, along with Remus. The boy needs a family and those two are the only family he has so far.

Anger cross his arms and put on his scowl. The emotion is wearing a business suit, the same as Vernon Dursleys. "We'll see how this go. I'm not going to immediately trust this girl." Joy and Affection roll their eyes.

"Oh come on Anger, she's not Ron." Joy said, being the optimistic person. "We can all see that she's a nice girl."

"Who's Ron?"

"We'll explain later Affection." Fear said as he watch the screen. This emotion is wearing the student robes from hogwarts, mix in with a bow tie. This emotion is the leader co leader, making sure Harry is safe from anything that means to harm him.

With him is Sadness, who is observing the islands: Family Island (Joy and Sadness), Friendship Island (Joy, Sadness, and Anger), Flying Island (Joy), Cunning Island (Disgust), Kindness Island (Sadness), Distrust Island (Fear and Anger), and Bravery Island (Anger). This emotion is wearing a gray sweater that Harry used to wear in winter, when he was living with the Dursleys, and have Lily's hairstyle.

She, Fear, and Joy were the first emotions to come here, with Fear and she co leaders. Fear needed to make sure Harry was safe from his relatives while Sadness comforts Harry in private, when he needs to let out a good cry in private. All of the emotions care for Harry, but Sadness sometimes feel like a mother for Harry. Whenever he dreams, she sometimes go into that dream to comfort Harry. To give him motherly love he has been denied.

As far as the boy know, she is just a production of the mind. Something created by him whenever he sleeps or unconscious whenever Vernon punishes him (Sadness always have tears in her eyes whenever she thinks of that).

All of the emotions were forced to mature, like Harry did, so they could protect Harry. To keep him vigilant when he needs to be. Have him happy when it's possible. To let out emotions when it's safe to.

"So far, I think it was a pretty good day." Sadness said, speaking to fear. "Don't you Fear?"

He smile nervously. "No bully has corner him, but that can change tomorrow. We must be prepare for that to happen." Sadness sighed. Ever since the Dudley gang, as well as Harry's past adventures at Hogwarts, Fear has always been paranoid. Whenever it's just a simple walk, he always control the console to keep Harry safe. None of them couldn't blame him though. Harry always seem to be attracted by danger.

"Can you keep quiet guys? Harry is trying to do this math problem." Disgust said, as she helps Harry with the work he was given. It was just practice work, to see how much he knows. Disgust is dressed in a noble witch robe, with long dark green hair. Disgust is more intelligent and cunning, not so much focus on fashion or other things (The boy has been wearings rags for thirteen years, there isn't much he could do with that).

She helps fear with protecting Harry, using her cunning to help him hide or strategize. She also make sure he isn't poisoned by food or isn't influenced by the the wrong people. She usually help him in school time, making sure he gets good grades, despite Fear's protest. The boy is going to get punish one way or another, and she wasn't going to let him fall down under Dudley's (aka, the baby pig) level of intelligence. Because of her, Harry does good on every subject, wizard or muggle. She especially likes math, which is why she is enjoying this class.

Right now, she is just finishing up with the work Harry has been given. "Just one more question….and done." She said proudly, grinning smugly. "Now show this to the teacher, Harry."

Harry got up from his seat and gave it to the teacher in the front room, who is brown hair woman with glasses and a ponytail. When she look over the paper, she smiled widely. "Wow, excellent job Harry. You can go back to your seat while I grade this." Harry smile shyly at her before taking his seat.

Soon enough, class ended, and the teacher has assigned them homework for the class, much to most of students annoyance. Before Harry could leave the class though, the teacher spoke up. "Harry wait, I would like to speak with you."

Fear is a bit nervous now for Harry. "Do you think the teacher is going to punish Harry already?" He got control of the console, to make sure Harry knows of the possibility.

Harry suddenly gotten a little nervous. Did he got in trouble already? He has bad luck with teachers. Whenever he try to tell one of them about his uncle and what he did to them, they would accuse him of a liar. And whenever Dudley or his gang did something, he would get blamed for it. "Is there a problem, Mrs. Beatry?"

The teacher smile at him and shook her head. "No, no problem Harry. I'm just wondering if you studied up on seventh grade math last summer. Nobody in my classes had a perfect A with the practice run, all except for you." Harry look surprise by this, as well as his emotions (except for Disgust, who smile proudly), and scratch his head nervously.

"I studied up a little on it before I got to school, but not much." Harry said modestly. "I'm actually surprise I'm the only one who made a perfect A. I would've thought some of the other students would made the same."

Mrs. Beatry shook her head. "Nope. Only you have made that grade. Keep up the good work, study more, and I can see you doing good in the school years." Harry smile at her before going out of the classroom. He saw Riley waiting for him by the door.

"So, what did the teacher wanted to talk to you about?" Riley asked. Harry wasn't sure if wanted to tell her, afraid that he might use a friend to jealousy, but thanks to Affection, he gain the courage to show her his paper. When Riley saw it, her eyes widen in amazement. "Wow, this is good Harry. All of my other friends have been complaining about how hard this test is, and you got an A on it."

Harry blush at the praise, not used to receiving it. "Was it really that hard?" Riley nodded.

"Yeah, it was. Most of the students got Cs and Ds while a few got Bs and A minuses." Riley said. She smile again, but this time, it was a bit shy. "Maybe you can help me study when I need."

Harry smile. "Sure. I'm always ready to help a friend." The two began walking out of the school. They talked again about the different subjects they took, and after a few minutes, Riley parents finally came to pick her up.

"So, where do you want to meet up?" Riley asked him.

He look at one of the trees near the school. "How about that tree over there?" Harry said, pointing at the biggest tree there. Riley nodded in agreement.

"Well, so, um…" Riley said awkardly, shifting her toes. "Goodbye." She then ran off to her parents while Harry watched her drive back home. After she was gone from his site, he went to one of the alleys.

Meanwhile, the emotions are speaking with each other. "Harry is starting to crush on the girl." Affection proclaimed, getting the others to look at him.

"What makes you say that?" Disgust asked him.

Affection smile. "It's my job to know how Harry's feels about people. I can feel him gaining feelings for someone. The feeling isn't strong, but it's there. He is attracted to Riley's cheerfulness and her tomboyish looks." Disgust raise her chin in thought.

"Yeah, the way she's dressed and her hairstyle does suit her." Disgust said. Joy is looking really excited.

"And they are going to meet up again?!" Joy cheered, pumping her fist up. "Not only is Harry going to have a family, but also is going to find love!" She can be more useful. Sadness smile sympathetically at Joy. She isn't really been used much over the years, since Harry didn't get the chance to be happy.

"Just hope that girl isn't like that red hair bastard." Anger said, crossing his arms. Joy rolled her eyes.

"Riley doesn't even knows about him being a wizard, let alone his fame."

"She could have him do her homework for her." Anger shot back. "So, I'll be keeping my eye on her." All the emotions sighed, except for fear, who is on the console. They sometimes wonder if Anger is as paranoid as Fear.

"Guys, we're about to travel back home." Fear said nervously, looking at Harry's view. Harry is looking at a key he is holding, which is a portkey. When he squeezed it on his palms, he teleported back home.

So he gain a new friend, didn't run into a single bully, and did well in his math class. The day was good, until that portkey was used.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter and Harry's thoughts and emotions. I'm gonna try alternating between Riley and Harry emotions. And what do you think of his islands? Do they fit him? And the reason I added cunning island, cause I think Harry has some cunning. How else did he hide well when running from the Dudley gang?**

 **Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	4. Brief Argument and a Tour

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. I'm saw some the comments so I'm going to answer some of your questions, maybe all of them.**

 **First of all, I would to say that nothing bad happened to him (I'm saying this because of jeanette 9a comment). It's too early in the story for anything bad to happen to him, but that doesn't mean nothing would happen in the future. You should you know that danger is attracted to him as much as Riley is.**

 **Secondly, I got a few question about how the magical core affect the emotions inside. I'm not going to say much, but it does effect from some to a lot. They will be using memories and their own emotions to help Harry with magic.**

 **Thirdly, the timeline for this will be 2013. I know that Harry was born in 1980 and went to Hogwarts 1991-1997, but I'm bumping the time to 20 years. For small things happening in the story, like certain movies they will watch together, at their home and at the theater.**

 **And lastly, I got a few ideas from the reviewers, from chapter 1 to 3. I might use them, I might not use them. But I appreciate you guys giving me ideas for the story. This story will be a combination of Inside Out's comedy with the Harry Potter's series action, plus the drama combining together.**

 **At least, I hope it will be.**

 **Now, enjoy.**

 **P.S. The story would only show Riley and Harry's emotions, so don't expect to see emotions from Sirius, Remus, or Riley's parents.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Brief Argument and a Tour

All the way home, Riley has been thinking about the boy, Harry. He was the first guy friend she had, and even though she only knew him for one day, she knew he is one of her best friend. Sure, she has some friends at her hockey team, but she felt something different from Harry.

She wonder what those feelings are. Why she felt her stomach flutter whenever she stare into those green eyes of his. Meanwhile, the emotions are talking in her head.

"So, a very nice guy, really cute, smart as well, but is modest about it." Affection said, pointing out the good factors of Harry. She has a very wide smile. "And he's also really shy from the looks of it. I'm glad Riley has a crush on him."

Disgust groan. "Would you stop talking about it already?" The fact that Riley has a crush on a _boy_ is already grossing her out. She doesn't need to hear Affection gush about it. Affection merely pouted.

"Come on, you have to be a little excited."

"I'm not sure so sure about this boy either." Anger said while he is reading his newspaper. The paper reads, NEW FRIEND. "I mean, the boy might break her heart and I'm not about to let that happen."

Fear freaked out at the thought. "We can't have that! We don't know if Riley could handle that!" He started listing things that might break hearts when Joy started calming him down.

"Fear relax, Harry seems to nice to hurt her on purpose." Joy assured him. "And don't think negative Anger. You'll warm to him, I'm sure of it."

Anger shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. For now though, I'm keeping an eye on him." Before anyone could say anything else, they heard Riley's mom speak.

"So Riley, who was that boy you were with?" Jill commented lightly. While she is driving, she saw the dreamy look on Riley's face. It was the same look a girl gets when she's crushing on a boy.

Joy got the controls, getting Riley to smile at her mom. "He's a new student, from London. His name is Harry Potter and he is a nice guy, compared to other ones at school." Her mom had to stifle a chuckle, remembering how Riley would complain about how gross or obnoxious the guys are at school.

"Are you friends with him?" She asked her daughter. Riley smiled even more, with Affection helping Joy out.

"Yeah, I am." Riley answered, leaning her head towards the window and watching the passing trees, lost in thought. Her mother arch an eyebrow at how Riley is acting. She never really seen her like this, and never thought she would be thinking about one boy that much.

She should meet Harry soon, get to know him. She idly wonder how her husband is going to react to this.

Disgust frown Affection took control. "Could you take a break from the controls Affection? You're making Riley look like a total dope!" Affection look at her in confusion.

"But this is making her happy? What's wrong with that?" She asked innocently, like a child asking what she did wrong. Disgust frown even more.

"But again, she look like total dope!"

"A happy dope though."

"You might get her cooties to too."

"Again, cooties don't exist."

Joy bumped into the argument before Disgust could go into a rant about that. That's something no emotion in here would want to hear again. "Okay, you guys, why don't I take control a while?" She gently pushed Affection from the console and took control. "Sadness, why don't you give Affection a tour of headquarters? Disgust, you can rest up."

Affection didn't argue, interested in touring headquarters anyway. Disgust reluctantly sat on the couch, glaring at the floor "Hmph." Disgust grumbled. "Cooties do exist." Anger roll his eyes, but didn't say anything. He don't want a headache right now.

Meanwhile, Riley and her mother finally arrived home, with Riley heading up to her room to do her homework. At that, Disgust took control as she is the smartest of all the emotions.

Sadness, in the meantime, is showing Affection everything in headquarters. From the memories to the islands, with Affection taking it all in with childlike enthusiasm.

"...And these are our rooms." Sadness finished up, leading the girl upstairs and to the bedroom. It shows several rooms for the emotions. "The one with the bright sun and sparkles on the door is Joy. My room is the one with the tear drop. Over there is Disgust's room with a green dress on there. The one with a fire ball on it is Anger. And the one with a ghost on the door is Fear."

Affection look at all the rooms in there. "So, I can customize the room whatever I want?" Sadness nodded, making Affection beam. "Great! I'll do that before we go to bed!"

Sadness smile a little at the emotion's enthusiasm. She is a lot like Joy, so it's easy for her to like Affection. The two of them went back to the other emotions, seeing Riley finished the rest of homework and is listening to some music on her Iphone.

While she was listening to some music, she heard the front door opening and her dad talking to somebody. She and her emotions got curious as to who it was.

"I wonder who's there." Joy said, voicing everyone's thoughts. She press a button that got Riley to go out of her room and walk to the front door. She saw her mom and dad talking to two men at the door, one with black hair, a mustache, and a beard. And one with brown hair and a mustaches. But when she saw who's behind them, her eyes widen as did the emotions.

"Harry?!" Riley said in shock. The two men and her parents look at her when she spoke while Harry's eyes widen as well.

Affection squealed. "Let have Riley give him a hug!" Joy agreed and both of them push a button on the console. That cause Riley to ran past the adults and hug Harry tightly.

Her new friend is her new neighbor!

 **And that's the end. So what do you guys think of Harry being Riley's new neighbor? Do you like it? Also, for those who doesn't know who those men are, just think about it for a moment. Who are the most likely of people that would adopt Harry that fits the description?**

 **Before I end the note, I would like to tell you guys that I created a poll for a Walking Dead story I'm planning to write after I'm finished with a few of my other stories. I'm planning to write two of them, the game version and the tv version, before I merge them together. But before I do though, I want to know who should Rick be paired up with. The choices are either an oc or Beth. Vote if you want to, and you watch the Walking Dead.**

 **Also, I have a question to ask. How should Riley's dad react to Riley making friends with Harry? Or Riley having a crush on the boy-who-lived? I never really watch Inside Out (And probably not planning to), only clips of it, so I don't really know how he would react. If anyone could tell me, that would be very much appreciated.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	5. Visiting Neighbors

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we'll have Harry's Pov before and during when he got to Riley's doorstep with his godfather and werewolf uncle. Like I said, I'll be switching up Povs between the two. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or Harry Potter**

Visiting Neighbors

Harry cursed as he fell down on the carpet, as did his emotions. The portkey is useful to travel back home, but they always make him lose balance.

Anger groan, as he got up and put his hand on the console. "I hate that f****** portkey." The other emotions couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Because of Anger controlling Harry's emotion, the boy himself grumbled as he got up. He hope that Sirius or Remus would learn to drive soon.

"So how was your first day of school pup?" Someone said from behind him. Harry turn to see his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry smiled at his godfather before Affection had him to hug the man, which Sirius returned.

"It's been good Sirius. Better than I thought would be." Harry answered, after they ended the hug. "I actually made a friend there as well." Sirius grin.

"Really now?" Sirius questioned as they went in the living room. "Let have this conversation at the living room." So Harry began telling Sirius about his first day, about his classes, and mainly, about Riley.

Affection smile at the happiness rolling in Harry, as well as Joy. Joy was bigger because it was rare to see him so carefree and happy, something all the emotions wanted for him.

Harry suddenly notice something from his seat. "Hey Sirius, where is Remus at?"

"He went to find a job to support himself." Sirius answered. Even though Sirius had enough money to support all three of them, along with Harry's back account, Remus didn't want to rely on them the whole time. The two of them understood though and let him.

Sirius suddenly gain a sly smirk, something that made his emotions and Harry wary. "So back on the topic on hand, you made friends with a girl named Riley? Already getting a girlfriend?"

Disgust reacted immediately. "Oh no, no, no, he's not doing this now!" She press her hands on the controls, making Harry blush and scowl at Sirius.

"Sirius, it's not like that!" Harry exclaimed while his godfather laughed. "We're just friends and only met her today!"

"And your father fell in love with Lily first time we went to Hogwart." Sirius shot back. "It won't be so farfetched to see you fell for a girl today." Harry blush even more and scowl at him more.

Sirius, seeing Harry being a bit upset, calmed down. "Sorry pup, it's just that I never got to joke with you like that for years and taking every chance I get."

Sadness teared up at that. "We shouldn't be mad at him for being a godfather." She press up a button, making Harry slowly lose his scowl. He shouldn't be so sensitive about this stuff. After all, Sirius was just teasing.

"Okay Sirius." Harry said, finally losing the blush. "Just next time, don't tease me so much."

"I make no such promise."

Harry chuckled a little while Sirius grin. Harry doesn't know why he feels so comfortable around his godfather, but he guess it's because Sirius and Remus are his only family left. "Now come on Pup. We're gonna visit some of the neighbors."

Fear's eyes widen. "But he need to do his work!" He exclaimed, pushing himself on the console. "And what if the neighbors here are just as bad as Swinging?" Joy and Affection try get Fear off the console while Harry is suddenly a bit nervous at the prospect.

"Come on Fear, the only way they treated him like that is because those Dursleys spread rumors about Harry." Joy said, trying to convince Fear to let go of the console while Harry is talking.

"I don't know Sirius." Harry said uncertainly. "I mean, what if it's like the neighbors at Whinging? What if they ignore me or treat like I'm dangerous?"

Sirius eyes soften, although inside he is trying not to let his anger control him. He remember what the Dursleys did to Harry, what they had said about Harry to keep their dirty little secret, and how the neighbors treated Harry, how they easily believed what Vernon and Petunia said.

He bend his knee to look at Harry on eye level and spoke. "Harry, nothing like is going to happen again." His was soft, but also serious. "The Dursleys aren't going to spread rumors over here, especially when there at jail in London." He and Remus manage to expose what they did without the wizard world knowing and the bastards are in jail. "The people here are not going to hurt you in anyway, not if I have anything to say about it."

Slowly, Fear took of the console after he heard both Joy and Sirius. He started breathing in and out to calm himself. They're both right, this isn't like Whinging. Vernon and Petunia aren't here to to tell lies. Affection had in triumph as Fear got off. "I'll take control now." The male emotion said as he took control.

Harry hug his godfather in thanks. "Thanks Sirius." He whispered before pulling back. "But we'll need someone to cook dinner for us if we're gone for too long. Dobby!"

In just a mere seconds, a beaming elf suddenly popped out in front of them. "What can Dobby can do for Master Harry?" Ever since Harry free Dobby from Luscious, he's been at Harry's side, binding himself to Harry's magic. Harry like having the small elf around, as he is very enthusiastic and the two have been in the same environment of abuse before.

Harry smile and bend down to Dobby's level. "Can you make us something to eat for dinner if we don't make hear on time?" Dobby nodded eagerly.

"Dobby will be happy to make Master Harry some supper." With that, the elf disappeared again. The two men chuckled a little elf.

"Well, that elf is way more enthusiastic than my own." Sirius said and the two of them was about to walk out of the door when Remus appeared in the house.

"Remus." Harry said happily, courtesy of Joy and he hugged his uncle figure. "How was your job searching?"

Remus smiled and walk with the other two out of the house. He already know that these two were planning to meet the neighbors, since it was mainly his idea. "Manage to find one at one of the muggle stores, stacking up products."

As the three talk, the emotions are talking in Harry's head. Sadness is acting as leader and is giving the other emotions command. "Alright, Fear keep an eye out on subconscious. Make sure nothing happens that would trigger any of his outbursts." She ordered calmly.

"On it Sadness." Fear said. Because of the abuse Harry suffered, the boy would sometimes go into a panic when certain things happens. Unexpected contact and angry outbursts are some of them.

Sadness turn to Joy and Affection. "Joy, Affection, we are going to make sure Harry maintains a friendly attitude with the neighbors." The two emotions nodded eagerly and said "Got it!" at the same time. Sadness couldn't help but smile a little. The two of them are like brother and sister sometimes. She turn Disgust next. "Disgust, if anyone tried to give Harry a bad attitude, make sure they see that Harry isn't just going to take it."

"They will be shock into silence by the time I'm finish with them." Disgust said smugly. Finally, Sadness turn to anger.

"Anger, I want you to be prepare for Harry to fight anyone that mess with him." Sadness said to him, but then gave him a stern look. "Make sure he's safe, but don't get into any unnecessary. Like the last time with Draco."

Anger huffed. "The boy deserved the punch in the face for insulting Hermione."

"But we got in trouble by Mcgonagall for that act of violence." Fear piped in, getting Anger to glare at him. The nerve flinch, but continued. "We were lucky that Snape wasn't the one that saw us."

Before Anger could say a retort, Sadness piped. "Enough you two, we at the house next to ours." All the emotions gather up at the console, ready to make a good impression while Sirius knocked on the door. Harry shuffled nervously at the door, nervous of meeting new people.

The three males outside didn't had to wait so long as the door open a few seconds later, revealing a brown hair woman with a ponytail, glasses, and brown eyes. She has that kind and understanding motherly look that made Harry relax a little.

"You can tell at first glance that she's really kind." Joy said, smiling widely. She turn to Affection. "This neighbor might be really friendly." Affection nodded agreement, then the two got quiet when Harry turn to the second person.

The second person is a man with brown hair, a brown mustache, and brown eyes. He must be the woman's husband, considering they are living with each other and Harry relax a little more when he saw that both of them have friendly expressions on their faces.

Joy squealed. "They both look like friendly people! It's been a long time since they saw friendly neighbors!" Affection look at her curiously.

"Who the last friendly neighbor and why was it a long time?" He asked curiously.

Joy answered him. "The first and last friendly person they saw at Whinging was Mrs. Figg. And the reason why is because…." Joy swallowed, her glow dimming a little. "It's because his uncle and aunt been telling everyone there that he was a delinquent that always up to no good. They told the neighbors and the teachers, and they all believed it."

Those neighbors found out the truth when Vernon and Petunia got sent to jail. Because of that, all of them felt guilty for how they had treated Harry and the boy got a lot of apology mail before he left. It's hard for Harry to forgive someone though due to his abuse.

Affection open and close mouth a couple a times before he merely said, "Oh." He was surprise and disgusted that Harry's relatives would do that to their nephew. He wonder what else the Dursleys did to Harry, though he is not sure if he should ask the other emotions. From what he heard little about them, it must've been bad.

"Hello there." Sirius said, getting the emotions inside Harry's head to be quiet. "My name is Sirius Black and my friend beside me is Remus Lupin. Hiding behind my back is my godson, Harry Potter." Remus gave his 'hello' while Harry gave a quick shy 'hi'. "We're new here, so we want to visit the neighbors here, to get to know you."

The woman smile at them, though Harry thought he saw a flicker of recognition when she look at him. "Well, it nice to meet you both. My name is Jill Anderson, my husband is named Bill."

"Nice to meet all three of you." The man, Bill, said, shaking hands with Sirius. Sirius return the shake gladly. "So, are you from England? Cause I notice the british accent from you."

Before Sirius could say anything, somebody from behind the parents spoke up. "Harry?!" Harry's eyes widen at the familiar voice, along with the emotions. He look from behind the parents to see Riley Anderson, his first friend. She is his next door neighbor?!

Before he could say anything, Riley tackled him into a hug. Inside Harry's mind, an alarm suddenly rang, causing Fear to scream. "He's going into panic mode!" All the emotions' eyes widen at that. Oh dear.

 **And that's the end. Sorry, but I couldn't help, but end it there. On the next one, we're going to see what Harry in a near panic. Also going to see Riley and Harry hang out together, along with Riley's dad being a bit overprotective.**

 **Do you guys have any ideas on what should Riley's dad should do? How he should react to Riley's outburst along with what comes after? I got a few ideas from the reviews of chapter four, but I want to hear everyone willing to give their opinions before I make a decision.**

 **Also, I'm planning to have Riley and Harry watch something together. I'm thinking either the Walking Dead or Marvel movies. Which one do you guys think I should do?**

 **Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	6. Hanging Out

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we get to see Harry nearly going into panic mode after the sudden hug. It won't be dragged on though, so I can focus on Riley and Harry going together.**

 **Also, the things they are going to watch are the marvel movies and since it's August 2013 for them, they will watch Iron man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, and Iron Man 3 on dvd. The rest of them are going to be in theaters.**

 **They're also going to be watching the X-men series since they are part of marvel and I like them. They're going to be watching X-men, X-men United, X-men The Last Stand, X-men Origin: Wolverine, and X-men First Class on dvd. The Wolverin may or may not be watch theaters while X-men days of Future Past will be watch on theaters.**

 **Oh, and just so you know, I had Riley on this fanfic develop a love for marvel movies. Harry will also develop the same amount of love when he watches the ones on dvd.**

 **Also, we got a brief look of Bill Anderson's (Riley's dad) emotions thanks to a review from 'Tricky Fox'. I hope you guys found it at least a bit funny.**

 **And one more thing. On this chapter, it will be a combination of Riley's point of view and Harry's point of view, along with their emotions. Also a bit of Bill Anderson's emotions, as I just stated. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. I want to remind you guys that Riley is thirteen while Harry soon will be. The timeline is the middle of August, and Harry's birthday is August 31st (I got a plan for that.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or Harry Potter.**

Hanging Out

Riley hug Harry tightly while the adults stare at the two teens. Her moms and the two men is staring at them in amusement while her dad is staring at them with a dumbfounded look.

It was a second before Riley notice that Harry is shaking and breathing heavily and fast. The emotions inside her notice that to.

"What got him reacting like that?" Sadness asked in concern. She press a button so Riley can ask that question.

The girl look at her friend in concern. "Harry, are you okay?" Meanwhile, the emotions inside Harry's head is panicking as well.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Harry's Fear yelled, grabbing his head in panic. "Joy, go to the intercom! Calm Harry down, now!" Whenever Harry is in panic mode, his magic acts up. He could see the magical core outside of Headquarters starting to pulse.

"Got it!" Joy said, already running to the console. Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius change their look of amusement to concern when they saw that Harry's state, already knowing what causing it while Jill has a mix look of concern and confusion.

"Pup, are you alright?" Sirius asked, putting a hand on his shoulder after Riley step back to at her friend in concern. Harry's Joy turn on the intercom and started whispering to him.

Harry swallowed, keeping himself from running as listen to the voice in his head. ' _The Dursleys are gone. You aren't to get hurt. It was just a hug.'_ He kept listening those words until he finally calm down. His emotions sighed in relief. They just avoided a potential disaster.

"I'm okay." Harry told everyone. "I was just a bit startled that's all." In Riley's head, the emotions didn't buy it.

"Liar." Disgust said, narrowing her eyes. "What is that boy hiding from us." She was about to get on the console to get information out of that boy, but Joy stopped her.

"Let's not do anything that would alienate our friend." Joy advised before taking control. "Besides, everyone has their own little secret."

Riley don't really believe what Harry said, but didn't pry in and nodded. "So, you live here?" Harry nodded, glad at the change of subject.

"Yeah, just found this house a few days ago." Harry answered. "I'm surprised that we didn't see each other, considering we live next door together."

In Riley's head, Affection squealed. "Oh my gosh, we live next door to each other!" She press a button on the console, getting Riley to squeal a little in her head and smile widely.

"That's great." Riley said excitedly, grabbing his hand. "We can hang out more together." Harry smile and nodded, happy that he's getting to see his friend more.

Sirius, after wiping off the concern, smirk at the two. "Maybe Remus and I should go see the other neighbors alone while Harry get to spend time with his friend. Do you think you can watch Harry while we're gone?" He directed the question to the parents.

Jill nodded. "We can keep an eye on him. Don't you agree honey?" She look at her husband, who still have that dumbfounded look. It was a look that Riley and Jill were to seeing.

Inside Bill's head, the emotions are in a state of shock. When they heard Jill clear her throat, they reacted. The emotions started screaming in panic, alarms were blaring and red lights turned on in the room. "This is DEFCON 1 level emergency! I repeat, DEFCON 1!" Anger shouted, banging his fist on the chair rest. "Disgust, be prepared to give him the narrow eyes when the time is right!"

"But what if Jill see us doing it sir?" Fear asked, fearing what would happen if she caught them narrowing their eyes at the boy. Their wife can be scary when she wants to be.

Anger grunted and lean forward. "That an issue we'll deal with later. Joy, turn on the automatic response." Joy nodded and turn on the automatic response.

"Oh." Bill said, after hearing his wife clear her throat. "Yeah, that would be good." Jill roll her eyes at the response.

Sirius grin. "Great. Well, me and Remus will be going then. Have fun Harry." With that, the two of them left, leaving Harry with the Anderson family.

Riley grab his hand and pull him in the house. "Come on Harry, let's go upstair to my room." Harry laugh a little before walking with Riley upstairs. In the corner of his eyes, he saw her dad narrowing his eyes at him.

In his head, Fear freaked out. "Walk away faster! Faster now!" He frantically push several buttons, causing Harry to become nervous and walk away faster. He saw that from Vernon whenever he's mildly angry about something. And usually mean a whip on the back with his belt.

Riley didn't notice the change of his pace luckily and the two got up to her room. In her head, Affection is excited. "This'll be the first time we'll hang out with him out of school! This will almost be like a date!"

Disgust roll her eyes at the emotion. She can't believe that Harry kid is their neighbor. That means that they have to see him every day probably!

Joy, however, share the same enthusiasm. "I can't believe our luck! Most of our friends aren't at our neighborhood! Now, we got someone we can hang out with him right here!"

Meanwhile, Fear is writing down the things that might go wrong. He doesn't want Riley's friend and crush to end up hating her so he's going to make sure that nothing happens that would cause him to dislike Riley.

Harry look at the room with interest. It's a small room, with a study desk at near the bed and a tv on top of the drawers, which is near the closest. He notices a hockey uniform near her bed. "I take it that's your hockey uniform?" Riley nodded and smile at the thought of her favorite sport. Harry then took notice a picture of her in her hockey uniform at on the wall. "That must be you in that uniform."

Fear gulped. "Does he think it look ugly on Riley?" He said, pressing a button on the console. The button made Riley a bit nervous about what Harry's think about the outfit.

In Harry's head, Disgust is inspecting the uniform. It took a few seconds before she nods in approval. "I think it's great on her." Disgust said to her emotions. "Fits her tomboy personality." She twist a few levers and press a button to show her approval.

Harry smile at her. "I think it's look nice on you. Definitely fits you." Inside Riley's mind, Joy squealed as did Affection. The two then look at each other.

"Rock, paper, scissor, to see who do you this one." Affection and Joy said at the same time. The two of them did the game, with Joy winning by choosing paper while Affection chose rock.

Riley beam at Harry for the compliment and hug Harry. "Thank you Harry! You're the best!" Harry blush, but return the hug. Luckily, he didn't panic when she hugged him, making the emotions in their head sigh in relief. Sheesh, that Riley girl is full of energy.

"By the way, when is your next game?" Riley look at him in confusion and her emotions are as confuse as her.

"Oh no…." Fear said, realization dawning to him. "Don't tell us that he might watch?" He frantically pushes button in panic, making Riley nervous.

"Uh, why do you ask?" Riley asked nervously, half hoping and half worried if it what she thinks it is.

Harry smiled nervously. "Well, I was wondering if I could see you play. It would be nice to."

In Riley's head, Joy is squealing "This is wonderful!" while Fear screamed "This is terrible!" The two of them press a button at the same time.

Because of that, Riley is having a mix of excitement and nervousness. Excited because her crush might watch her play hockey in a week and nervous because she's afraid that she might mess up in front of him. She internally whether to tell him or not. Well he emotions.

"No, no, no Joy! We can't tell him!" Fear exclaimed, waving his hands in a no fashion. "Who knows what would happen!"

"Come on Fear, it'll be nice for Riley's crush to watch us play." Joy argued with the scare emotion.

Affection spoke up. "Yeah, and he might like her more when he sees how amazing she is in hockey."

"Or he might think of us as a screw up if we mess up while watching." Fear retorted, paranoid as ever.

Before Joy or Affection could say anything else, Sadness spoke. "Fear, wouldn't it hurt Harry's feelings if we don't tell him? And might not like us as much as before? That would sadden Riley." Fear's eyes widen at that. Why didn't he think of that?! If they don't tell him, he might stop being Riley's friend, which would crush her. And that's the last thing Fear wanted.

"...Okay, we'll tell him." Fear finally conceded, hoping for the best and not the worst to happen. With that, Joy grab onto the console.

"I play a week before this day." Riley answered. She smile brightly. "I hope to see you there."

"I plan to." Harry said to her. He then notice a collection of dvd near her bed. Curious, he went over there and pick one of them up. It's a dvd of the Avengers.

Riley's eyes lit up when he notice the dvds. "Those are my marvel collections. All marvel cinematic movies that came out on dvd, plus the X-men series and The Amazing Spiderman. Do you like the marvel series?"

Harry look down, a bit embarrassed. "I, never watched the marvel movies." Riley look shock at that, as does the emotions inside her head.

"What?! Why didn't he?! The marvel series is awesome!" Joy exclaimed, pressing button for Riley to ask that question. Riley, with the shock look still on her face, asked. "Why didn't you watch it?!"

In Harry's head, the emotions are debating whether to tell her or not. "Should we tell her? It'll be embarrassing if somebody knows about Harry's past." Disgust said.

"But she would want an answer and we can't lie to her." Joy argued. She honestly doesn't see the big deal about telling people about Harry's past.

Sadness thought about it for a bit. "We'll answer her question, but we won't tell about his past yet." All the emotions agreed to that, so Sadness got Harry to answer Riley's question.

"I….wasn't allowed to watch any TV or go to the movies when I was living with my relatives, before Sirius and Remus got me in their custody." Harry answered. He then gave her a pleading look, saying not to ask about anything else. Riley frown.

"Come on Joy, we need to know what he's hiding." Disgust said, crossing her arms. Right now, the emotions are arguing about whether to see what Harry is hiding or just leave him alone about it.

"No Disgust." Joy remarked with a frown. "It's Harry's choice whether to tell us or not. Okay." Before Disgust could argue again, Joy press the console.

Riley decided not to Harry's business and smile in determination. "Well, I guess we have to watch them all. You're going to love them Harry, I assure you."

Harry has a mixture of relief and a bit of excitement. He never watch TV before, let alone a movie, so this will be a new experience for him. "We should probably watch one of them since my godfather and uncle might come back soon."

Riley nodded and picked up The Amazing Spider-Man. The next couple of hours will be fun for the two teens.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like the chapter, along with the brief look of Mr. Anderson's emotions. I hope you guys liked it. Next up, Harry and Riley is going to be watching the Amazing Spider-Man while Riley's dad will still be in overprotective father mode.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you later.**


	7. Overprotective

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, Harry and Riley is going to be watching the Amazing Spider Man. Also, we might see Riley's father be a bit overprotective of her daughter (I hope he's still in character). So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. Do you guys think that the British wizard world should come to the U.S. and try to get back Harry? Or should something else happen? I got a few ideas, but I'm asking you guys opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out**

Overprotective

It's been an hour since the movie started and so far, Harry is liking it, as does his emotions. There wasn't a lot of action in the beginning, but there was much humor. He was interested in Peter's power, from spider webs to spider senses. He wonder if he replicate that with his magic and considering his life now, spider sense would be a blessing for him.

They just finish watching the part where Spider-Man escapes the police after capturing a thief when they heard Riley's mother call out for them. "Riley, Harry, we got dinner ready."

Riley smile and got up from her bed, grabbing her friend's hand. "Come on Harry. We're having spaghetti today." Harry smile and follow her downstairs. Meanwhile, the emotions are talking in Harry's head.

"I am loving this movie!" Joy squealed, spinning around. "The humor and action in it is just fun to watch."

Anger grunted. "I think they didn't put enough action scenes in. I mean, come on, where's the main villain?"

"Anger, we're only halfway through it." Joy chided him, though their is that positive tone in her voice. "I'm sure there are going to be plenty of action scenes for you to see." Anger merely grunted and cross his arm.

"I'm more interested Peter's and Gwen's relationship." Affection said, smiling as re-watches a few scenes of the talks between Peter and Gwen. "I hope this go smoothly and nothing would happen."

"I doubt it." Sadness said, thinking about his parent's death and his uncle's death. That's sad to see Peter losing his family, like Harry did.

They were gonna talk more, when Fear spoke up. "We're downstairs and talking to Riley's mother!" The emotions gather up at the console.

Jill smile when she saw her daughter and her friend came down. "I hope you like spaghetti Harry."

"I never tried it ma'am, but I think I'll like it." Harry said politely. He never really tried out many foods before he went to hogwarts, thanks to the Dursleys.

"Now, don't call me ma'am or my husband sir." Jill said, bending down. "You can call us Mrs. and Mr. Anderson for now Harry." Harry look down shyly.

"I'll try to, ma-Mrs. Anderson." Harry said, quickly correcting himself. "It's going to be something I need to get used to." Harry was forced to ingrain in his head to say sir and ma'am so he wouldn't upset his uncle and aunt anymore than he does just be existing.

Jill smile. "Okay, now let's go before your food get cold." Harry and Riley quickly claim a seat next to each other, with Jill and Bill getting to their own seats.

"Hmm," Harry's Disgust said, scrutinizing the noodles on the plate. She press a button to get Harry to take a bite and when he tasted it, Disgust's eyes lit up. "Yep, this is definitely good."

Harry's eyes lit up at the taste and ate a little faster, though he is still polite about. Jill smile amusingly at his reaction, but then notice her husband narrowing his eyes at Harry while he is eating.

Unfortunately, Harry seems to notice that too. In his head, Fear is nervous for Harry. "What did we do this time? What?" He started pressing several buttons, causing Harry to shrink in his seat in fear, something that both RIley and her mom saw.

"Why does Harry look scared?" Sadness said, asking the question all the emotions. She pressed a button on the console, causing Riley to look at Harry in concern.

"Harry, what's the matter?" RIley asked in concern. "Is everything okay?" Harry snapped out of it when he heard Riley spoke and look down at his plate of spaghetti.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." Harry muttered, a subconscious part of his mind telling him to run and hide in the cupboard, something he does when Vernon is angry. Luckily, Joy is whispering words of reassurance to him so he won't do just that.

Jill torn her eyes away from Harry and briefly saw her husband narrowing his eyes at Harry, before disguise the look when he saw her looking at him. Before she could say anything about, Bill spoke. "So Riley, how did you and Harry became friends?"

Joy brighten up at the change of subject. "I got this!" She press the button on the console that caused Riley to smile a little.

"It was during one of our classes." Riley told them. "Harry is actually just came to school today, so he's new. We talked a bit at class, when….he caught me staring at his scar."

Harry had to hold back a groan (Joy and Sadness hold back Disgust held her back from doing it) when he saw the two adults staring at his scar. "Where did you get the scar?" Jill asked curiously.

Harry's Sadness shook her head. "We can't let him talk about it. He doesn't know them that well and I doubt he could do it without crying." She press a button that cause Harry to look down.

"Can I….can I keep that to myself?" Harry asked hesitantly. Jill eyes soften when she saw the sadness in his eyes and tone. Her husband, unfortunately, didn't notice the tone of the boy's voice.

"Why?" Bill asked, his voice almost sound accusing. "Did you went in a fight?"

"Bill!" Jill hissed, causing the man to look at here. "Would you come with me for a minute?" By the looks on his face, he knew that he was in trouble.

As the two walk out of the room, Riley and Harry look at each other, one confuse and one a bit timid.

"Harry, do you have an idea of why my dad was acting like that?" Riley asked. She also saw him narrowing his eyes at Harry before he looked away.

In Harry's head, Disgust had a guess why Riley's father was acting like that. "I think it's because Riley is hanging out with Harry, a boy."

"You think he hates us?" Fear asked in a timid voice.

Sadness looked. "I hope he doesn't hate us. Harry wouldn't handle it."

"Now, now, I'm sure he doesn't hate Harry." Joy assured, being the ever optimist. "I mean, isn't normal for a father to be a bit overprotective?"

"I agree with Joy." Affection said, making the cheerful emotion beam. "I'm sure Bill Anderson will warm up to Harry."

Anger grunted in his newspaper. "You better hope so, otherwise, I'm stepping in." The emotions gulped. When Anger gets liked this, magical outburst might happen if Harry gets to angry. Like the time when Aunt Marge visited right before they met Sirius. She bloated like a balloon and floated up in the sky.

Sadness press a button on the console, causing Harry to speak. "I think it's because I'm hanging out with you." Harry guessed, looking down. Riley look a bit shocked at that before she face palm.

"Just because I hang out with a boy." Riley grumbled before looking at Harry. Sadness took control so she could console Harry. "Don't worry Harry, once gets to know you, he'll like you."

Harry smile at her attempt to cheer him up. "I hope your right." Soon, the two adults came back to the dining table, with Bill looking a bit sheepish.

Bill look at Harry, with an apologetic expression. "Sorry Harry, if I scared you. I didn't mean to do that." Harry relax a little, but still felt a bit guarded.

"It's okay sir."

"Mr. Anderson can do Harry." Bill said to him. "Sir makes me feel old and I didn't turn that old yet."

"Then's what with the grey hair dad?" Riley teased. From that point, the table was filled with small talks and friendly banters. As everyone talk, the family found out a few things about Harry, such as that he went to a private school at Britain before coming here.

Riley's father decided not to intimidate the young man, due to the scolding from his wife, but he will keep an eye on him.

(An hour later)

Soon, after dinner was finished, Harry and Riley went upstairs to finish the Amazing Spider-Man movie. The rest of the movie was filled with a lot of action, much Harry's Anger joy, and the end of it ended kinda ended sadly with Gwen's dad's death. And Harry was curious about who the man in the shadows was on the epilogue.

"Wow, that was good movie." Joy said, glowing brightly. "I starting to love movies, especially these marvel ones."

"It was sad that Gwen's father dead." Sadness added in, looking on the floor. "No person should suffer an early death of their love ones."

Disgust roll her eyes. "At least she had her parents while it lasted and still has mother. Harry lost his when he was one, remember?" Sadness flinch at the reminder. That memory was in the core memory.

The emotions heard Riley speaking to Harry, so they stayed quiet and payed attention. "So what do you think of the movie Harry?" Harry's Joy went to the console and press a button that cause Harry to smile.

"It was great." Harry said to her, causing Riley to beam back. "I think my favorite part is when Spider-Man and Lizard was fighting while that teacher was listening to opera music." Riley laughed.

"Mine too." Riley agreed, then added. "You know, the man's name is Stan Lee. He's the one that helped create the marvel heroes and appears in all the marvel movies."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then I'll be sure to keep an eye on him when I watch them."

Before they could say anymore, Riley's mom got in the room. "Harry dear, your godfather and uncle is here to pick you up." When they heard, Riley deflated. She was hoping that she could spend more time with Harry.

"Aww." Affection sagged in disappointment. "I wanted them to spend more time with each other." Disgust roll her eyes at the Affectionate emotion.

Joy patted Affection's back in comfort. "There, there, Affection. Remember, we'll be meeting up with him at school." Affection brighten up a bit at that.

Harry look a bit disappointed as well. But wiped the disappointment off his face and smile at Riley. "So, see you tomorrow?"

Riley smile back and nodded. "Goodnight." Before left the room, she hug him tightly, which he return.

"Goodnight." With that, Harry left the room. Riley then lay on the bed and had a huge smile on her face. Not only did she made a new friend, but she hang out with him all day. And he's her neighbor as well.

"Well, I say that it was a good day." Joy said cheerfully, pumping her fist. "We got a lot of yellow orbs today, as well as some new pink ones. I think Affection is going to be a big part of Riley's life."

Affection clapped her hands excitingly. "Oooh, I can't wait for tomorrow. Harry is fun to be around." Joy and Sadness nodded in agreement. Sadness starting to like Harry more, especially when Harry silently comforted her by grabbing her hand in reassurance when they got to the part where Gwen's father died.

"Hey Affection, why don't you accompany me when I watch Riley's dream?"

"That'll be great!" Affection said brightly. Fear smile at the two positive emotions.

"They seem to get along well."

"That's probably because they are a lot alike." Anger grunted, going upstairs. "Going to sleep now, don't bother me."

Fear, Sadness, and Disgust follow Anger and went to their own room while Affection and Joy stayed at headquarters while Riley went to sleep. Her dream was filled with a green eyes and black hair boy.

 **And that's the end. So what do you think? Is all the characters in character? Nobody was Ooc? I hope that I did on this chapter. On the next chapter, I might introduce of few friends of Riley and maybe a bully. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	8. Friends

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we're going introduce some of Riley's friends and probably have a bully here. And Harry is not going to let his friends get bullied, not one bit. Now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or Harry Potter**

Friends

"So you had fun today, Pup?" Sirius asked as Harry got to bed. After Sirius and Remus picked Harry up, the three went home and ate the dinner Dobby made. Harry didn't ate much though, due to eating with the Anderson family.

After dinner, Sirius and Remus gave him a brief lesson in magic. In the British magical society, they don't allow magic to be use outside of Hogwarts when you're eleven-seventeen, but in the U.S., you are allowed to practice magic at home so long as you are discreet. You can even tell certain muggles about the magical society if you trust them to keep it a secret.

Harry smiles at Sirius's question (Thanks to Joy) and nodded. "It was fun, especially when I spent all day with my new friend." It was the best day he had. No problems, no Dursleys or Malfoys, nothing that ruined it.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm glad pup. Maybe she can come to our house next time."

"Definitely!" Joy said, pressing a button that made Harry say, "I would like that."

"Goodnight pup. Tomorrow, after school, we're gonna do Charms and learn American magical history." Sirius told him. He ruffle his hair before walking out of the room.

While Harry is sleeping, the emotions are talking. "So who is going to be on dream duty this time?" Fear asked.

"I'll do it." Sadness said. She then looked at Affection. "Want to join me?" Affection nodded his head.

The other four emotions went upstairs to sleep while Sadness and Affection stayed downstairs, sitting down on the couch in front of the screen. So far, Harry only dreaming about today's events. Sadness smiled at Affection. "You've been a great help to us these past few weeks Affection. I'm glad you are here for Harry."

Affection smile at Sadness. "It's no problem. The boy needs the love of family and someone of his own. I'm glad to be able to provide that."

"So do you think that Riley girl is the one for Harry?" Sadness questioned. She always thought that Hermione would always be there for Harry, considering the two closeness to one another.

Affection shrug. "I do hope so. The boy needs happiness in this life and this girl might be right for Harry. She real joyous most of the time, she is also outgoing, and she looks very pretty in that tomboyish look of hers."

Sadness didn't say anything for a bit. Then she remembered something. "We should have Harry remember to get Hedwig to send notes to his friends." Especially Hermione and Susan. The two made Harry promised to write to them as often as he can.

Affection merely nods. So the two stayed silent, watching the dreams Harry is having. It wasn't long for them before morning came and Harry started getting up.

Sadness got up from the couch and went to the console. "I'm going to watch Harry for a bit. Can you wake up the others?"

Affection nodded before getting up and walking upstairs, leaving Sadness alone with Harry. She turn on the intercom as Harry entered the bathroom. Sometimes, Harry feels like talking to someone, she would always turn on the intercom and talk to him. She wonder if he would still do that, even though he got a new family and a new friend.

Her question was answered when she heard Harry speak. "Hello? Sadness, are you there?" He said in a whisper, making Sadness smile.

"Yeah, I'm here Harry." Sadness whispered in the intercom. He doesn't know that she was real, thinking that she's something that he formed in his mind for comfort, but Sadness didn't mind. She is glad to help out like this.

Harry smile and sat at the edge of the bathtub. "Sorry I haven't chatted in a while. I was processing everything that happened, from finding out about my godfather to moving away from Britain."

"I know Harry and I understand." Sadness whispered reassuringly. "I saw everything that happened, and I'm glad that you found a new family, as well as a new friend."

Harry look up at the ceiling. He sometimes wonder if the voice in his head is real or not. When he was younger, he thought the voice and the woman in his dreams was something he made up in his head, something to give him comfort. But when he discovered magic, he wonder if that woman is real. If that emotion is real.

But he's not going to ask that. He doesn't want to ruin a good thing. "Yeah. I also heard that the Ministry of Magic in the U.S. is protecting me and Sirius."

"It was good of him to go to the ministry and showed them proof that he wasn't guilty." Sadness whispered. "Now, you will be protected if the British ministry try to get the both of you back to Britain."

Sadness heard footsteps coming from up the stairs. "I gotta go now, Harry. And you need to get ready. Talk to you later."

"Okay." Harry said. "See you soon." He added, right before Sadness turned off the intercom. When she did, the other emotions got to the console.

"So Sadness, what are we going to do today?" Joy asked as she look through the eyes of Harry. Right now, the boy already got his clothes on and is now packing his backpack.

Sadness turn to the others, with her serious face on. "We do as we usually do, but with some difference. Joy, make sure Harry is kept happy, but when it's not needed."

"Got it." Joy said with a salute.

"Disgust." Sadness turned the green emotion. "You'll be in charge of the work Harry does, homework or classwork."

Disgust smirk. "He's not going to miss a single question when I'm with him." Sadness nodded in approval before turning to Fear.

"Fear, watch out for anything dangerous happening. Make sure none of the kids target Harry."

"Nothing is going to happen to him with me be his side." Fear said while scribbling his note. He then pointed his pencil at Anger. "And Anger needs to be with me, if Harry needs to defend himself or others."

"Those kids will know not to mess with him when I'm done." Anger said with a grin.

Finally, Sadness turn to Affection. "And Affection, you will be with Joy. Whenever it's the right time, have Harry show a little affection towards her."

"Harry will be with her before the year end." Affection said with a confident grin. With that, the emotions got to their stations and prepared for Harry's day.

Before Harry left the door, he hugged his godfather and uncle. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you Harry?" Sirius asked him.

Fear's eyes widen. "No, no, no! We are not going through that again!" Fear rush to the memories and put up the one time Sirius started driving.1

Harry flinch as the memory of Sirius's first time driving come into view. "N-No thanks Sirius, I can walk there." Harry said, stuttering a little. He doesn't to risk death again.

With that, Harry began walking to school. Luckily, his school isn't that far away, and it only took him a few minutes. When he got there, he saw Riley talking to two other girls at the place they promise to meet. One is a long hair brunette with brown eyes and is wearing a purple shirt with blue jeans. The other is black hair girl that has ponytail and blue eyes. She is wearing blue shirt with blue pants and glasses.

Riley caught sight of him and smiled, waving her hand to Harry. "Harry, over here! I want to introduce you to some friends!"

Joy grin. "Woohoo, we're going to have more friends!" She press a button that cause Harry to smile, a bit shyly, and walk over there. The brunette smile at him while the black hair girl smile shyly at him.

Riley immediately her friend's and started to introduce the two girls. "Harry, this is Katie and Allie. The brunette is Katie while the black hair girl is Allie. Allie, Katie, this is Harry Potter, my new friend I told you about."

Katie smiled at the boy. "Nice to meet you, Harry. Riley's been telling us about meeting you today."

Harry blush a little. "Good things, I hope."

"I can't think of any bad thing she said about you." Katie grinned, causing Riley to blush. She then tugged Allie beside her, who was behind Riley and Katie. "Come on Allie, say hi."

"Hi." Allie said, looking down. "Nice to meet you Harry."

"You too." Harry said to her. He look at both girls. "I hope I can be friends with both of you."

Katie grinned. "I'll be disappointed if we didn't. Any friends of Riley is a friend of mine." That cause Riley to beam and Harry to blush a bit.

Inside his head, Joy cheered. "Two more friends! This is great!"

"Have any of you notice that most of Harry's friends are girls?" Disgust spoke up. "There's Hermione, Susan, Daphne, and the Gryffindor chasers. Now, we three new friends, all of them girls. The only guy friends we got is Neville, Fred, and George."

The other emotions blink, just now realizing the fact, before shrugging. They don't really care. They are just glad that Harry have a lot of friends now. The day is starting out good again.

But it not going to go out flawlessly as yesterday.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked, and the introductions of Riley's friends. Sorry that I didn't show a bully on this one, but I will the next chapter, as it so implied at the end. And Harry will show a bit of magic as well. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	9. Bullies

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, Harry is going to be dealing with a bully. There won't be a description of the bully, so you can use your own imagine of what the guy looks like. And also, he's not going to run from bullies his age, especially when they're messing with his age. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out**

Bullies

Right now, Harry is annoyed. So is his Anger.

He's at his first class of the day, history class. He listen in as the teacher talk about the american indians, writing notes about the important details of history. In the middle of the class, he notice in the corner of his eye, one of the guys throwing crumpled up papers or pieces of erasers at one of his newly made friends, Allie. Allie flinch each time the boy, Matthew, he recalled, throw something at her.

Anger growled. "Who does this guy think he is? I'll show him how annoying to have paper thrown at you!" Before he could do anything, Sadness stopped him.

"Anger, don't!" Sadness snapped at him, with the authority she use to keep her group in line. "Remember the last we did a direct confrontation? We got in trouble by Snape! We need to approach with this a calm mind."

Anger cross his arm and grumbled. "Fine miss smarty pants. Got anything in mind?" Sadness turn to Disgust, who is the most clever emotion of all of them.

"Let's see if there is any information about this." Disgust said, getting the control. "Let's turn a piece of eraser into a piece of paper and write down why Matthew is bothering Allie. When we finish writing, we give it to Riley." Luckily, the teacher is distracted so they won't get caught.

He took a piece out of the eraser he was using and wandlessly transform it into a piece of paper. Ever since he learned he was a wizard, he started learning to do things without a wand. So far, he could only life or transform small things as well as do first years charm spells. No defensive and offensive spells yet, without a wand.

He quickly wrote down his question and discreetly pass it to Riley, who is beside him. Riley took the note and read before writing down her answer and passing it back to Harry.

'Matthew has been picking on Allie ever since we gone to middle school. Allie doesn't say anything, cause the guy threaten to hurt her. We don't say anything because whenever a teacher comes, he'll act all innocent.' Harry read all of that on the note.

"Okay, now what?" Anger asked. Disgust smirk, a smirk that made the other emotions nervous.

"Now, we make his target someone else." Disgust pull down a lever and grab a spell from under the console, the levitation spell. Outside, Harry hid a smirk as the idea come to him and waited for Matthew to throw the paper ball at Allie.

Harry saw him write something on it before crumbling it up and prepare to throw it. That's when Harry striked.

With a slight movement with his fingers, he slightly moved the crumpled paper ball to dodge Allie and got it to hit the teacher.

"What the-?" The teacher said as Matthew paled a little. She turn and pick up the piece of paper that hit her. She open it up and read the content, making Matthew paled even more. When she finished reading, her face turn red in rage.

"Matthew." She said, looking at the boy in the back. "Do you really think I look like this?" She showed him the childish picture of her, with snake hair and fangs like Medusa. The class stifles laugh at the picture while Harry hid another smirk.

Disgust, however, didn't have to do no such thing and had a huge smirk while Anger is laughing at Matthew paled face. "I did a little transfiguration inside the words he written inside the paper, before he had crumpled it up and threw it."

Joy shined in awe at what Disgust did. "That was awesome Disgust. You did good work."

"Better than confronting him about it." Fear added in his own two cents. "Otherwise, we may end up getting in trouble."

Meanwhile, Matthew was confused and a bit scared. "B-B-But, I didn't draw that."

The history teacher raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh really? Then how come it's says, 'From Matthew' with your handwriting?"

"But I didn't draw that Mrs. Strawen." Matthew said desperately. Then added in without thinking, "I only wrote 'You're a cowardly girl with no back bone to spare' for Allie to read." When he said that, he immediately cover his mouth while Ms. Strawen stare grew even sterner.

"Did you know?" She asked rhetorically. "Come with me in the hallway while I have a word with you." Matthew reluctantly got up and walk with the teacher while the other students grin in happiness.

Harry smiled, glad that a bully finally gets what coming to them. Unfortunately in his happiness, he didn't notice Riley staring at him.

"What was the thing that he did just there?" Riley's Disgust said in suspicion, remembering seeing Harry flicking his hands and then the paper move. "Did Harry move that paper?"

"Oh come on Disgust, don't be ridiculous." Joy told her, keeping her away from the console. "That we merely a coincidence. Many people flick their hands." Disgust wasn't sure about that and narrow her eyes at the boy. There is something up, she is sure of it.

For the rest of the day, Harry made sure that Matthew didn't bother anybody. Whenever he threatened somebody in the hall, he discreetly get a teacher to come and see it. Whenever he throwing something, he use the levitation spell and a bit of transfiguration so it could be thrown at the teacher.

Meanwhile, was watching him in the school day. She wasn't silent, she did talk her friends. But she notice that whenever Matthew throw something, like either a paper ball or a piece of lunch, Harry fingers move slightly and landed on someone else (Mostly teachers). A part of her is glad that her friend is exposing Matthew for who he is, but another part is wondering about her friend. Does he have magic? Is he a superhero?

Right now, she is at her locker and packing her books up when she saw Matthew coming her way. Inside her head, Fear freaked out. "Oh no! Walk away from him, walk away!" He click on several buttons, causing her to move. She quickly started walking out of the hall, not wanting to confront Matthew.

Unfortunately, she didn't had a choice and when she got outside, Matthew grabbed her arm. "Hey Anderson." Matthew said, rudely. "Tell your friend to mind his own business before he meets my fist."

In her head, Anger steamed and Affection was a bit angry at the threat. Anger yelled. "Do you want to piece of me kid?!" while Affection yelled. "Don't you dare threaten Harry!" The both of them press a button together, causing Riley to pull back from the grip he has on her and glare at him.

"Don't you dare threaten my friend, Conway!" Riley said, using his last name.

He merely sneered. "What's wrong? Afraid your crush gets hurt?" Riley bit back a blush at the accusation and kept the glare on.

"Why do you want me to tell him that?" She asked, dodging the question. "Afraid that he would put up fight or get you in trouble?" Matthew turn red in anger before pushing Riley up a tree, holding the collar of her shirt.

Fear screamed. "What have you two done?!" He frantically pushing buttons, trying to Riley out of this. Now, Riley is scared and cursing herself for opening her big mouth. Matthew is also known for his temper by the student and anyone that talks back at him would get hurt. Knowing that, she try struggling out of his grip, but it didn't have any excess.

Matthew rear his fist back, causing Riley to close her eyes, waiting for the punch to come. But strangely, it didn't after a couple of seconds. Hesitantly opening her eyes a crack, her eyes popped wide open when she saw Harry holding Matthew's fist from behind him and also glaring at him, his green eyes slightly glowing.

Matthew also seem a bit shock, causing him to froze. "Let her go." The bully didn't do anything, still frozen, making Harry put pressure on his grip, making him wince. "I said to let. Her. Go!" Matthew finally let her go, making Harry push him back so he could stand in front of Riley.

In his head, Anger is taking control. "That's it! This f***** is going to get it!" He smash onto a button, just so Harry could warn him not to mess with him.

"Now I'm warning you right now. Turn away right now and don't harm or insult any of my friends again." Harry said in a cold voice. Around the three, a bunch of students are surrounding them.

Matthew, again, turn red. "You think I'm gonna back down because of a newbie like you told me to?! Well, here's my answer!" He throw a punch at Harry, who merely catched it and threw him back.

"You gonna have to do better than that in order to beat me!" Anger exclaimed in Harry's head. And so, the whole fight was just Matthew throwing punches while Harry catches and dodges every one of them. It's due to Harry's Disgust helping out that they aren't throwing any punches of their own.

Eventually, Harry saw an adult coming out of the school. In his head, Disgust stopped anger. "Okay, let's stop now and let him get a punch in." Anger look at her like she was crazy, but reluctantly let go of the controls.

When Matthew let out another punch, Harry didn't dodge. Instead, he made it look like he tried to dodge, only for him to get hit. Hard.

"Harry!" Riley shouted in concern while Harry groan on the ground. Meanwhile, Matthew grin in triumph.

"Finally, I hit you!" He exclaimed. He grab Harry by the collar, throwing another punch at him. "And now I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Before he could land another hit, the teacher that went out of the school building pull Matthew off of Harry.

"Matthew Conway, what are you doing?!" The teacher said in anger, grabbing him by the wrist. "Explain why were you beating Harry!"

While Matthew, Riley helped Harry up while he was groaning a little. "Harry, are you alright?" She asked in concern. Harry nodded, holding his cheek.

"Yeah, I will. I was punched harder than this." Harry said, not thinking about what he just said. He look at her. "How about you, are you alright? Why was he hurting?"

Riley started recalling what happened would've the thing he just did." Riley told him. "I insulted him and he got angry about it." Harry got up from his spot on the ground while the teacher took Matthew to the office.

"Well, at least you weren't hurt." Harry said, feeling his magic healing up his cheek. Riley nodded before looking down, a bit shyly.

"Thank you Harry, for saving me there." Riley said shyly. No one really defended her like that and that cause her affection for him to rise up more.

Harry smile at her softly, causing her to blush. "You're my friend now Riley. And I'm not going to let my friends get hurt." Riley smile real brightly at that.

Meanwhile, her emotions are talking. "Wow, the kid defended her." Anger said, reading the newspaper that is headline 'HARRY DEFENDED RILEY'. He sounds impress. "I'm beginning to like this kid. Defending Riley and making the idiot look like a fool."

"Riley is loving him more and more!" Affection stated, spinning around with her hands clap. "Harry is proving to be more and more boyfriend material!"

' _Boyfriend material?'_ Disgust thought in shock. She needs to stop this thought process before the other thinks this. "Wait, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Riley only known him for one day. We shouldn't think he's boyfriend material yet."

Joy turned to Disgust in confusion. "Why don't you think so?" Joy asked. "Affection thinks that he's boyfriend material and so do I. He's polite, smart, kind, and cute."

"Not to mention he's willing to take a punch for Riley." Anger said, crossing his arms. "If anyone is suited to protect her, other than her parents, it's Harry."

"But we don't know him that well." Disgust protested. "Besides, I'm not sure about him. I can tell he's hiding something and that secret maybe good or bad. We should wait until we know more about him."

Joy sighed. Disgust isn't going to let, but she kinda has a point. They need to get to know Harry more. "Okay, Disgust. We'll wait and find out more about him to see if he's boyfriend material."

"Awww." Affection said with disappointment. She was eager for Riley to get together with Harry. Joy patted the pink emotion's back with a smile."

"Don't worry Affection, I'm sure you're right." Joy reassured her. "We just need more time to get to know Harry better. Like Disgust said, we just known him for a day or two." Affection pouted, but nodded reluctantly.

But in her head, she knew that Harry is the right person for Riley. She just do. And fortunately for her, Joy, Sadness, and Anger seems to agree with her as well.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked it and I hope that wasn't too much. Next up, either we'll go to a time skip or after school. Can't decide yet. Let me know what you think I should do. By the way, do any of you want Harry and Riley to meet their emotion? Like see them in their mind? Let me know on the reviews. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	10. A Birthday Plan

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. I decided to do a timeskip and jumped to a few weeks, a day before Harry's birthday. Harry's reaction is gonna be interesting when he has his party, because he never really had one before. Or celebrated any other holiday either, especially Christmas, Mother Day, and Father Day. Also on Halloween, the day his parents died.**

 **I also planning for the other holidays. What do you think I should do? Oh, and should I make quidditch a secret children league sports so Harry can participate? We all know that Harry loves to fly.**

 **So, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

A Birthday Plan

It's has been a few weeks since Harry and Riley met. When they'd became friends. After the day Harry dealt with that bully, Riley been watching closely at what he does. She confronted him about it one time (Thanks to Disgust), but Harry was real tight lip about it. She didn't push him, not wanting to lose his friendship (Thanks to Joy and Affection).

Over the few weeks, she and Harry has gotten closer together. They sometimes play soccer (or football, as Harry calls it) together or watch marvel movies. Harry also watched one of her hockey games and his presence boosted her courage.

Also a lot of people gain a liking to Harry, whether it was the neighbors, the kids at school, or the teachers. He was always polite and willing to help out others, also deal with the bullies at school with courage and manipulation. And during weekends, he sometime volunteered to help mow the lawn for the neighbors or take care of their gardening and he always does great job on it.

Most of the emotions inside Riley's head is liking Harry too. Joy like that Harry makes Riley so happy all the time. Sadness likes the fact that he always so helpful and polite, also willing to comfort others when they feel sad. Fear likes that Harry helps Riley feel braver when faced with something scary. And Anger like the fact the kid would defend her at any time, but not treat her like glass.

Disgust, however, isn't so sure about the boy. That boy is hiding many secrets and she wants to know them. Whenever Riley ask about his parents, he clamps up. Whenever she ask about the scar, he clamps up. Whenever he ask about his childhood, he clamps up. That boy is just a walking bag of secrets. But unfortunately, Joy wouldn't let her. Says that Harry's choice to tell them and stuff like that.

Also, she is still holding on to her belief that boy has cooties and that Riley is having an increasing chance of getting some. But that Harry kid won over all the other emotions, gave them all a reason to like him. And Affection is making Riley forget that boy have cooties. But still, she can't really hate Affection.

The emotion is just too kind, too innocent, to be hated. Even Anger softens up when talking to the girl. While Disgust is annoyed at what Affection is doing, she can't bring herself to hate her.

Riley also notice that Harry is getting closer to two of her friends. Harry and Allie share the same cooking class, so they usually partner up. She know that Allie was pretty good at cooking, but when she tried a muffin that she and Harry made together, she felt like melting. Also, Allie and Harry were practically alike that they couldn't get along.

Katies relationship with Harry, however, is interesting. Katie, a day after Harry dealt with Matthew, dragged Harry somewhere. Then after that, the two been hanging out alone with each other often, without Allie or herself. That didn't really sit well with her (Along with Affection), but she (And Joy) assured herself that they were just getting along with one another.

Right now, Riley is finishing up the homework sent up to her. After she did that, she lay on the bed and thought about the day she had.

Meanwhile, in her head, Joy is looking at all the memory orbs. Riley has been getting plenty of affectionate orbs, thanks to Affection and Harry. Not only that, but she has been been more affectionate with her parents and friends. Affection has been a good help so far and it's only a few weeks.

After looking at a few of the memory orbs, she walk back to the others. "So guys, has Riley finished her homework?"

"Yep." Affection chirped, as Riley look onto the ceiling. Then she look a bit downtrodden. "Wish we could've done it with Harry though. It would've made it more fun."

Disgust scoff. "We didn't need him. We're capable of doing the work our self"

"But did you have to be so mean about it when Harry offered?" Fear pointed out. After school, Harry ask if they could do the homework together. Disgust, not wanting for Riley to hang out with the boy more, took control without warning and have Riley rudely decline the help.

Disgust shuffled a little when all eyes are on her. "I just, wanted to make sure that the boy gets that we didn't need help."

"But you saw how hurt Harry looked when Riley said that she doesn't need his help." Fear said, frowning. "What if he doesn't want to be our friend again? Or be rude to us?"

While the emotions are talking, Riley is thinking of that time. She frowned, realizing how rude she was to Harry. She basically snapped at him, calling him a know it all, when he only meant well. Harry would never think that she isn't capable of doing her own work.

' _I should apologize to him the first time I get.'_ Riley thought in her head. Her thought process stop, and the emotions stopped talking, when her mom suddenly enter her room.

"Hey Riley, Sirius and Remus are here. They want to talk to all of us." Her mom said before going out, leaving the door open. Riley a bit of dread, thanks to fear, wondering if it's because of what she said to Harry.

Nevertheless, she walk out the door and went downstairs, with the emotions talking about this.

"Are we in trouble?" Fear said, slowly starting to freak out. "Did Harry told them about what Riley said? Oh dear, he did!"

"Relax fear." Joy said, trying to reassure the timid emotion. "It might be some good news."

"Or maybe that Harry has gotten hurt." Sadness said dejectedly, not helping Fear calm down at all. "That would be sad if he did."

Before Joy or Fear could say anything, Anger hushed them. "Quiet, Riley is with the adults." At that, the emotions went to the screen while sat down in one of the couches with her mom. Her dad is working, so the two of them will be talking with Sirius and Remus.

"Glad you could see us." Sirius said, smiling, getting Riley to sag in relief. He's smiling, so there is no trouble. "Before I ask my main question, I want to know if Harry told either of you that his birthday is tomorrow."

Riley's eyes widen at that. The emotions are just as shocked. "Why didn't he tell us?" Sadness asked, hurt that Riley's friend didn't tell Riley. She press on the console so she could ask that question.

Riley felt a bit hurt that Harry didn't tell her about it. "Why didn't he tell me?" She would've thought Harry will tell her when his birthday is, but apparently, he's keeping that a secret as well.

Remus frown, hearing the hurt in her tone. "It's not because he thinking anything negative of you, don't worry." Remus assured. "It just that….Harry didn't feel like that his birthday is that really important. He never really had a party before either."

"Why?" Her mom asked with a frown. Riley is thinking the same question. Everybody should be excited about their birthday! A

Sirius wince and the two females can see the hidden anger in his eyes. "That's something Harry should tell when he's ready." Riley frown.

"What's with that guy and his secret?" Riley's Disgust asked herself with narrow eyes. "Why does he feel like keeping all these things from us?" Something is definitely up with this Harry kid.

Sirius change the subject. "But let's not worry about that. I'm wanting to give Harry a surprise party at home. And I want to invite you guys over tomorrow for the party." Riley's suspicions was pushed aside at a mention of a party.

"Oh boy, a birthday party!" Joy squealed, twirling around. "We better find a good gift for our friend then! Maybe tomorrow!" Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. She press her hands on the console in order for Riley to be excited.

Riley sat up straighter and her eyes shined. "When does the party start?" Riley asked excitingly, wiggling her legs. In the corner of her eyes, she saw her mom shake her head in amusement.

"It's start tomorrow at five pm." Sirius answered with a grin. "I want Riley to hang out with Harry while we prepare." Riley look at her mother with a pleading expression.

"Can we go mom? Pleeeeaaasssse?" Riley pleaded with wide eyes and pouty lip, getting her mother to laugh a little.

"Of course sweetie, we aren't doing anything tomorrow." Her mom answered, getting Riley (And Joy and Affection). "We can also go shopping for a gift for Harry today."

"We're going gift shopping today!" Joy yelled, pumping her fist. "We're going to give Harry the best present!"

Fear, meanwhile, is writing the things that could go wrong. "We can't risk giving him something that would cause an allergic reaction, so no foods. We don't know if he likes sports either, so no sports things. Maybe some clothing that he might like?" Disgust stepped in after that.

"If it's clothing, you better let me handle that." Disgust said, putting her hands on her hips. "If Riley going to has clothes as presents, I'm going to make sure they are fashionable."

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure Harry is going to like what Riley give him." Joy assured, then Affection spoke up. "After all, Harry isn't a spolied brat or one that would complain about what's been given."

Before any of them could speak, Riley's mother spoke up. "Hey Riley, how about you get ready to go to the store while I talk with Sirius and Remus about the party?" Riley nodded eagerly and went up the stairs to put on her shoes. She quickly did so, as well brush her hair and pick up her cellphone. She was about to walk down the stairs when she heard mother talking.

"...Oh that poor boy." She heard her mom said, making her freeze. Is she talking about Harry? "I can't believe he had to go through that."

"Disgust, what are you doin?" Joy yelped, as Disgust pushed everyone away and control the console.

Disgust look at her with a gleam in her eyes. "This could be our chance to find out more about the boy. Don't any of you want to find out his secrets?" Joy hesitated. A part of her doesn't want to risk getting Harry or Riley's mom angry, but admittingly, she is also curious as well. She didn't had the chance to speak, however, as they heard Sirius talk.

"It's my fault I did." Sirius said shamefully, "If I hadn't been so stupid-"

"I told you old friend, it's not your fault." She heard Remus said. "You didn't put Harry at that place, Dumbledore did. And Jill, can you keep this a secret? Harry doesn't want this out and would only tell anyone when he really feels comfortable with them."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone about the boys past." She heard mom said. In Riley's head, Joy push Disgust out of the way, getting a "Hey!" from her.

"Sorry Disgust, but we won't get anything else from this conversation." Joy said as Riley walk down the steps, stopping the adults conversation. Riley also made sure she didn't look as if she listen in on the conversation and put on a mask of excitement. But she is still wondering what happened in Harry's past that made her sound so sad. That curiosity increased more when she saw tears in her mother's eyes, before she wiped them away.

 **And that's the end. So Riley knows that something bad happened in Harry's past. That's something. I have plans for when Riley figures out Harry's past and Disgust suspicious attitude will butt in sooner or May cost Riley her friendship with Harry. Also, do you guys have an idea of why Katie and Harry are hanging out alone together? It may be obvious to some of you, but probably not to others. I will let you guess, but it will be revealed in the next chapter on Harry's POV.**

 **Also, what do you think Riley should give Harry for his birthday? Give me your thoughts on the reviews. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	11. Happy Birthday Harry

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before I begin, I need to tell you guys that I probably won't be updating as quick as I usually do. That's because school is starting (or already start, depending on what day I post this.) and my parents put on a two hour rule on the computer during school, when I'm not doing work on it. So sorry for people who got used to my frequent updates.**

 **On this story, Harry is going to have his first birthday party. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Happy Birthday Harry

It's been a few weeks since he moved out of England and lived with his godfather. And those weeks has been the best in Harry's whole life, not counting the first few days at Hogwarts.

In just two days, he made three new friends. First one was Riley, who he cherish the most. And then she introduced him to Allie and Katie. He cherished each one of those friends, not wanting to lose any of them.

Harry got along with Riley the most. The two are almost never seen without the other, except for when they take their special classes. They played together often, as well as watched marvels. The first one was the Amazing Spider Man, then he watched Iron Man and the Incredible Hulk. So far, he liked the Incredible Hulk the best, since he and Bruce seemed pretty similar. Not in power or personality, but having to struggle with something they never asked for.

He also been hanging out with Allie and Katie as well. He and Allie have the same cooking class, so they partner up with each other. He like working with the girl, she's talented and she is like him in many ways. She is also like Susan Bones, one of the friends Harry made at Hogwarts. Katie, however, is unique. She is probably the first American muggleborn he met at the U.S.

 _(Flashback)_

 _A day after the Matthew incident, Katie dragged him away from Riley and Allie, wanting to talk to him in private. Curious, Harry didn't protest and followed her. When they got to the side of the school building, Katie stopped walking and turn to him._

" _I know your a wizard." Katie stated bluntly, getting to the main point. Harry's eyes widen, along with Fear._

" _Aaaah!" Fear screamed, frantically pushing buttons. "We got to keep our secret! She can't know!" Harry's heart increased a bit, wondering if she actually knew or just messing with him._

" _W-What makes you think-"_

" _I saw your finger move slightly as the paper move when on the first period. And saw the bruise on your cheek heal when you thought no one was looking." She stated, increasing Harry's fear. "That, and you're looking at a first generation witch." To prove her statement, she pull out her wand and mutter a spell that had a rock summon towards her._

Harry's eyes widen even more at the information and the use of magic, along with the emotions. "You mean you're a muggleborn?" Katie frown at that.

" _You know, it's probably not offensive at Britain, but it is at america." Katie said, a bit angry. Harry flinch and look down, guilt eating him._

" _I-I-I'm sorry." Harry stuttered. "I just got use to the term at Britain. I didn't mean to offend you." Katie soften up when she saw how guilty Harry looks._

" _Don't worry about it." Katie reassured, patting his shoulder. "Just make sure you don't say that in front of other first generations." Harry nodded, but still felt a bit guilty. "How about I tell about the American wizard world?"_

(Flashback End)

After that, Katie talked to him about the wizard world. Every school day, she would drag him to a private spot and tell him more about it. How most American wizards have a wristband that shows that they're a wizard, something she gave Harry. How all of them are mainly home schooled or how some schools have a private magic class. And also about a quidditch kid league, something that peaked Harry interest greatly.

He also got along well with many people, mainly most of the girls and the adults, though he is respected by a few guys. He sometimes help out others, whether it's mowing lawn or helping students with work. He also gain a quick reputation of dealing with bullies, whether it was guys or girls, without any of the teachers suspecting him or have any proof.

He also been spending time with his godfather and uncle more. After visiting the US ministry of magic, they agreed to protect them. They had disagreements with the British and knows that Sirius is innocent, after actually giving him a veritasium test. So they don't have to worry about the ministry of magic at Britain trying to get them.

They traveled around the city, going to different stores and restaurants. Sirius always tell him stories about his parents, from when they were at Hogwart to when they had him. He always listen in, loving to hear more about his parents. Remus and Sirius has also been teaching him defense and offense magic, in case any death eaters or british aurors try to come here. Hey, they are taking every precaution.

The emotions also like Harry's new life at the U.S.. Fear didn't have to worry that much about any attacks or for any of the Dursleys anymore, though he still remained vigilant. Disgust likes the freedom Harry has to use his brain more often, without consequences. Joy and Affection love that Harry is hanging out with Sirius and Remus, along with Riley. Anger is glad that none of his friends show any sign of betraying him. And Sadness is just glad Harry is being happy.

Right now, Harry is with Riley, the two of them watching Iron Man 2. Sirius had Harry hang out with Riley at her house this morning, saying that he busy with some things, so he stayed with Riley all morning and afternoon. They played soccer in the morning and our now watching the second Iron Man film.

In his head, the emotions are having the debate. "We have to apologize now." Sadness insisted to Joy. "I don't want this guilt to sit with Harry."

"But we're watching a movie right now." Joy argued with her. "Bringing up the incident where Riley snapped at him would ruin the good mood." The other emotions are ignoring the two, watching the part where Tony Stark and James Rhodes fights with the Iron Man suits.

Sadness shook her head. "I want to get rid of the guilt as soon as possible and doing while the two are having a good time is the best time."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's obvious Joy. We are going to do this."

Unkown to Harry's emotions, Riley's own emotions are having the same debate. "We hurt the poor boy. Riley needs to tell him that she's sorry." Sadness pleaded to Disgust, who has her arms cross.

"Riley doesn't need to tell him anything." Disgust argued back. "She was well in her right to tell him that she didn't need any help."

"But you made Riley mean about it." Fear pointed out, trying not to shrink at the glare Disgust giving him. "Riley, at least, should apologize for that."

In the both of the young teens head, the emotions kept debating until Riley's Joy and Harry's Sadness made the decision. So, at the same time, Riley and Harry turn to each other said. "I'm sorry."

Both their eyes' widen when they heard each other, but Riley offered Harry to go first. Harry look down, "I'm sorry I made you think that you aren't capable of doing your own work. I just wanted to help out, in case there are questions either of us don't know."

Riley flinch when she saw the guilty look on his face. "No, I should be the one apologizing Harry. I should've known that you didn't mean like that. I honestly don't know why I snapped at you like that."

"We do." Five out of six of Riley's emotions said, staring at Disgust. The green emotion look down at her shoes, like they are the most interesting things in the world.

Riley grasp Harry's hand and smile at him. "Though next time, if I don't want any help, I won't be rude about it. Though I would most likely accept, seeing that I got a few questions wrong on my work while you got all of them right." Harry finally lost that guilty look and smile at her, something that cause her heart rate to increase slightly.

In her head, Affection squealed. "Oh, I love that smile on his face!" Joy nodded her head in agreement, along with Sadness. It's nice to see that smile on Riley's crush.

In Harry's head, his own Affection grin at the site of Riley's light blush on her face. "She's cute when she blush." He commented, getting a nod from Joy.

So with that, the two kept on watching Iron Man 2. But something was bothering Riley. She wants to talk to Harry about his birthday, about why he felt like it isn't important, but she stopped herself. It might spoil the surprise and she doesn't want to upset her friend. When she mentions his past, he has the sad look in his eyes that makes her heart break.

Soon, the two finished Iron Man 2 and they are now on the bed, talking about their favorite parts. Riley's favorite was when Tony made the government people look like idiots while Harry's favorite was when Tony and James worked together to take down all those drones.

Though one part about the movie bothered him. When he heard about Whiplash's past, being abused by his father and ending up like that. A part of his mind (Fear) is wondering if he would end up like that, thanks to his abuse from the Dursleys, but a whisper in his head, Sadness he recognized, reassure him that he would never become like that.

As they talk, Riley's cellphone suddenly ring. She picked it up, saying "Hello?"

"Riley, the party is prepared and your friends are here. You can go take Harry to the house." Riley's lit up, as did Joy inside her head.

"Oh boy, can't wait!" Joy cheered, pumping her fist. She took control of the console, getting Riley respond with a "Okay mom, we'll be there." Meanwhile, Harry wondering what Riley was talking about.

Riley jumped off the bed and grab his hand, smiling at him. "Come on. Mom wants us to come over your house, to help she and Sirius with something." Harry wonder to know more on what made Riley lit up like a christmas tree, but follow her.

In his mind, the emotions are debating on what made Riley so excited. Joy, Sadness, and Affection thinks it's something she loves to do while Fear, Disgust, and Anger are paranoid that it some kind of prank, set up by Sirius. When they got in the house, they did not expect what Harry is seeing.

"Happy birthday!"

In the house, are his his godfather and uncle figure, along with Mrs. Anderson, Katie, and Allie. He also see other adults, who he suspects to be Allie's and Katie's parents. The house is filled with birthday decorations, with food and drinks at the corner, one of them being his favorite desserts, treacle tarts. There is also a chocolate birthday cake in the middle.

"I-what-huh…." Harry stuttered, speechless. Right now, he's feeling shock at what he's seeing. Riley giggle, grabbing his hand, while Sirius grin.

"I think we broke him Moony." Sirius stated, getting a chuckle from the wizard/werewolf.

"You may be right Padfoot." Remus replied back, before turning your attention to Harry. "This is your birthday party Harry." In Harry's mind, all the emotions are too shock to touch the console, so Harry still feel the shock.

But he can manage to speak again. "B-But how did all of you know? I never told anyone that it was my birthday." Harry said, before looking down. "I didn't think anyone would care." He mumbled, though everyone heard. Riley frown, tightening her grip on Harry's hand while the adults frown. Allie and Katie look a bit shock that their new friend would think that.

"Remember that me and Sirius were friends of your parents Harry, so of course we knew that it was your birthday." Remus said softly, walking up to Harry and getting to his eye level. Sirius joined up soon after "We also told the others about it to. We wants you to have a good birthday, since you didn't had one before." He whispered the last part to Harry, but Riley heard.

In her head, Disgust frown. What secret is Harry and his guardians are hiding? Disgust is so curious that it's eating her up. But she is not willing to interrupt the conversation yet, especially with the warning looks Anger, Joy, and Sadness are giving her.

Meanwhile, in Harry's head, Sadness is tearing up, along with Affection. "I'm glad Harry have these two as his guardians now." She press a button, along with Affection, that cause Harry to tear up and the tackle the two in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Harry mumbled tearfully, causing the two hug them. Riley's mom, meanwhile, frown in sympathy, something that Riley notice.

While Riley is curious about mom's look and worried about her friend, she decide to ignore it. It's his birthday and she doesn't want to ruin his mood right now.

Meanwhile, Harry feels extremely happy. His relatives never did anything like this. The only thing Vernon did was whipped his back when he mentioned it, yelling 'Freaks doesn't deserve birthdays!'. He is glad that Sirius and Remus are taking care of him and he is glad for his new life here. He hope that it never mess up.

But knowing his luck, something is bound to happen sooner or later.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like the story and I hope I had Harry's personality on the spot. The next chapter will be about his birthday. I still wants some suggestions on what gifts to give Harry. Something that could make him happy, something that could bring him to tears, something that could make him go into a walk in memory lane (when he was living with the Dursleys), anything.**

 **Also, not all the chapters will be so happy. Harry's has a tendency to attract danger. Add to the fact that Disgust is very curious about his past and the British wizard world are probably making an all out search for the boy-who-live, like I stated in the ending, something is bound to happen sooner or later. Most likely on Halloween, seeing that his luck rans out during that time.**


	12. Birthday Presents

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, it will mainly show Harry opening his presents. Also, I'm debating whether to Harry to reveal his magic to Riley accidently on the next chapter or when it's Halloween for them, the day Harry's parents died. What do you guys think?**

 **So, not that the announcements are out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Birthday Presents

Harry is having so much fun. Playing football (or soccer) with his friend outside, playing several party games inside, and trying out pizza, something he saw the Dursleys, but never had. He, Riley, Allie, and Katie also watched Thor, something Riley suggest doing while the adults were talking.

Harry is having a lot of fun, with Joy mainly taking control, although there are times when Affection gets the console. Like when they were watching the movie, and the affectionate emotion had Harry get the courage to grab Riley's hand during a romantic scene between Thor and Jane. Unknowingly, Riley's Affection had the girl do it at the same time as well. And the two didn't see Katie smirking at them while Allie smile at them.

Riley is also having a fun time too, especially when she saw Harry smiling the whole time. It's rare for him to raise a true and cheerful smile and seeing that smile raise a funny feeling in her stomach. It's warm and feel all fuzzy to her, but in a good way.

And now, after singing happy birthday and eating the birthday cake (Something Harry also didn't experience), they are now onto the present. It wasn't a boat load of presents, only a few, but Harry was grateful to even get any gifts.

"So which present should we open first?" Joy asked the others. Allie's and Katie's are at the left side while Riley's is at the right side. Anger shrug in response while the others thought about it. After a few seconds, the emotions turn to Fear and Sadness, who are the co leaders.

Sadness tapped her chin. "How about Allie's first?" They saw said girl wringing her fingers nervously, looking down at her shoe, while her mom has a hand on her shoulder.

Joy nodded and got Harry to pick her gift. He slowly open the wrapper, being careful not to rip it apart, until it reveal what's inside. It was a magic, with several cliche muggle magic tricks on the box picture.

Allie look down shyly. "I saw this when I was looking for presents and thought you might like it. I hope you do." Harry bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing, something that Fear did when he notice. Oh the irony, but he's not going to laugh. He doesn't want to hurt the girl's feelings.

"Thank you Allie." Harry told her while noticing that Sirius, Katie, and Remus are holding back their laughter. Guess they notice the irony to. "I'll be sure to use it when he can." And he actually will. Not only because it was a present from his friends, but because he might practice different charms and transfiguration spells.

Katie then grab her gift and shove towards Harry's hands. "Okay, mine is next." Harry laughed a little. He open up the first one, revealing red armored action figure. He look at the name on the case, reading 'Power Ranger'.

He look at Katie in confusion. "What's a Power Ranger?" Katie and Riley's jaws dropped while Allie look a bit shock as well.

"You mean you don't know about the Power Ranger TV shows?" Riley asked in shock. Harry look down in embarrassment, not wanting to say anything.

Harry's Anger cross his arms in, you know, anger. "I told you we should've watch TV whenever the Dursleys are out."

"We can't risk Harry getting punished." Fear argued, making Anger roll his eyes. Harry always get punishments no matter what, even with things that isn't even anyway his fault.

Before they could argue, Sadness stopped them. "That's in the past you guys. No arguing about it now." The two reluctantly nodded to that.

Meanwhile, Riley's emotions are in shock as well. "Harry didn't watch the Power Rangers?!" Joy exclaimed. Then she gain a determined gleam in her eye. "Well, he is going to now." She press a button on the console that cause Riley to look at Katie, who is looking back.

The two made silent communication before nodding to each other. "You're going to watch the movie." The two of them said at the same time. Harry saw the looks on the girls' faces, so he didn't argue. Just nodded in their consent.

Immediately, Riley smile again and grab her two presents. She gave the bigger one to Harry. "Here's the first one I bought for you. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Harry told her before opening the present. Harry smile when he saw that it was a robot toy, but then he furrow his eyebrows. This toy….looks like the same one Dudley used to have….

Harry's Fear was sipping a cup of hot tea, when he notice the toy. He spew the tea out while the other emotion's eyes widen in panic. "Oh s***!" Fear screamed before a fear memory core suddenly played. It showed Harry being chased by Dudley's Gang one time before Hogwart, one of the few times Dudley catched him.

"Turn off the memory, turn off the memory!"

"I can't, subconscious memory is taking control!" Joy stated in panic. The alarms are blaring, showing that Harry is in the verge of panic and that his magical core is going haywire.

Outside, Harry is starting to breath a bit heavily and is turning a bit pale. Everyone looked at him in concern or worry as Harry feels his panic rise, remembering the times Dudley and his gang used him like a punching bag.

Without warning, he dropped on his knees, causing the Sirius and Remus to immediately get beside Harry, both of them on one knee. Riley also quickly got to her friend, on both her knees and in front of Harry.

"What's wrong with him?!" Riley's Fear exclaimed in panic. "You don't think that the present cause him to like that, do you?!"

Affection bit her lip. She hope that Harry doesn't Riley for causing him to be like this. All they wanted to do was give him a present.

Meanwhile, Sirius grab Harry's shoulder to try to get his attention. "Pup? Pup, are you okay?" Hearing the man, the emotions snapped out of their panic and Fear launch himself at the control.

"Harry? Please, speak up." Riley pleaded, very worried for her friend and crush. Allie and Katie join the girl side, also worried for him.

Meanwhile, Sadness started commanding the others. "Joy, go to the intercom and calm Harry down! The rest of you, try to get that memory out! I'm gonna see if I can shut it down from the console!"

Joy immediately got to the intercom while the others went to get that core out. Sadness started looking through the manual, seeing if there is anyway to shut the core down before any real damage could be taken. She quickly skim through the book in the matter of seconds and found something.

Meanwhile, Disgust, Fear, and Affection hold Anger like a cannon, pointing his head at the orb, so he can take it out. It didn't took much for the emotion to be pissed off, due to being hold like a cannon, and without hesitation, blew fire at the orb with a yell of anger.

But instead of the desired effects, it only turned the orb red.

"Oh come on!" Disgust yelled in exasperation before turning to Sadness, who is on the console. "Sadness, have you found a way to shut the memory down?!"

"Already on it!" Sadness replied back, working on the buttons. Meanwhile, because of the memory orb, Harry is slowly turning angry.

' _Why? Why did he have to treat me like that? Why couldn't he leave me alone? WHY?!'_ Harry yelled in his head. He couldn't hear Sirius and Riley, along with others, calling out to him. He can't hear Remus discreetly putting charms around the room to stop from shaking. All he can hear is his thoughts, he the gang taunting, kicking, punching him.

But then he heard that familiar voice, that calms him when he is in panic. " _Harry, wake up. The others are worried, they are calling out to you. Wake up!"_ Slowly, the image of the Dudley gang disappeared and he then heard the others calling out to him.

He started breathing out slowly, steadily getting up from his position on the floor. He saw everyone looking at him in concern, especially Riley, who also looking a bit guilty.

"Are you okay pup?" Sirius asked in concern. Harry took another deep breath before nodding and slowly getting up from the floor. He heard Remus sigh in relief as some of the items in the house stopped shaking.

Riley got up as well. "Are you sure you're okay?" Riley asked in concern.

Harry smile at her. "I'm fine Riley, it just that…." He paused, wondering if he should tell her what's wrong or lie to her so she wouldn't feel bad. But he doesn't want to lie to his closest friend here, so he only tell a half-truth. "Your present just brought bad memories, that's all."

In his mind, Anger snorted. "Understatement of the century." Anger mutter, clenching. "I swear, I want to get my hand on the grubby little pig."

"Anger, it's in the past now." Sadness reminded him sharply. "Vernon and Petunia are at jail while Dudley is in military school. Let it go." Anger merely cross his arms and huff. Sadness shook her head before looking at the screen, where Harry is looking at an guilty looking Riley.

"I'm sorry I bought you the robot." Riley said to him, looking down at her shoes. "I didn't know that you would act like this." The memory must be really bad if it got Harry to react like that.

Harry, (thanks to Affection and Sadness), hugged her in comfort. The girl quickly return the hug, causing the others to smile at the two. "Like you said Riley, you didn't know." Harry comforted her, before ending the hug and picking up her second present. "How about I open this one? I bet I'll like this one."

Riley nodded and smile at him, but inwardly, she is bit scared of what his reaction might be. In her mind, while Fear is on the console, the emotions are talking.

"What kind of memory would made him act like that?" Affection asked, biting her lip in worry. "Do you think it's something very bad?"

Disgust cross her arms. The more they hang out with the boy, the more questions are asked. "We should ask him a few days after this." Disgust suggested, hoping that Joy is curious enough to take it.

Joy bit her lip. She too, is curious about Harry's past, but pushing him isn't going to help. She doesn't to risk Riley losing her friend and crush. "No, let him tell us at his own time. We can't force him."

Disgust sighed exasperatedly. "But what if the boy was some part of a gang Joy?" Disgusted pointed out. "We need to know if Riley is any danger with this boy."

"I have to agree with Disgust on this one." Anger spoke up, shocking Joy. "As much as I like the boy, we need to know if Riley is any danger with him."

Before anyone else could say anything, they heard Harry opening the box of the present. When he did, his eyes' widened.

In there, in a set of kitchen tools, from a spatula to a whisk. Every tool you need to cook or bake. Harry has been wanting a set, but Sirius didn't had the time to buy it. And now, here it is, in his hand.

Riley look down at her shoe, oddly feeling as shy as Allie right now. "I remember you mentioning, wanting a set like this. When I saw it at the store, I asked mom to buy it for you. I hope you-" Without warning, Harry hugged her tightly, causing her to stumble back a little before she balanced herself.

Harry spoke softly when he started talking. "Thank you for the gift Riley." Harry told her. "I really like it." Riley was a bit shock at the sudden hug before regaining her cheerful smile and hugging back just at tightly. Around them, their friends, Sirius, Remus, and Jill shared knowing smiles with one another.

It seems that they all know of Riley's and Harry's crushes on each other.

(Harry's Room)

A few hours later, all the guests went back home. Riley and her mom was the last one to leave, with the blonde headed girl giving Harry a bone crushing hug.

So after everyone left, Sirius and Remus told him to go up in his room. There, he will find the presents they gave for him. He was curious at what it was, but then was shocked when he entered his room.

In his room, is several presents on his bed. But he also notice a miniature train set of the Hogwarts express floating around the room, with the train going non-stop around the walls.

He then saw Hedwig flying over to him, with several letters attached to her legs. Harry smile at the site of his very first friend and let her land on his shoulder. "Hey girl. Looks like you got a lot of letters for me." Hedwig hooted in response while Harry got the letters.

On those letters, is all of his friends from England wishing him a happy birthday. Harry's smile was even wider and some tears started glistening in his eyes. He never thought he would get this many gifts on his birthday. He even got gifts from the gryffindor team, the twin's gift being the Hogwarts express currently floating around.

Joy's eyes shined at the many gifts on the bed, as well as the many letters. "We got the greatest friends!" Joy cheered, pumping her fist. Affection also had her eyes shining at all the gifts.

Sadness eyes shined with glistening tears, in the meanwhile, while Disgust had Harry read the letters from his friends, all of them wishing him a form of happy birthday. She is glad that Harry has so many good friends, at England and at America.

Maybe Harry can have a normal life.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. Also, someone gave me the idea of having Harry go to the zoo, so maybe I can do that as a field trip during his school time. Also, I'm still planning on when Harry should reveal his magical identity to Riley by accident. And also, on the next chapter, Harry is going to be playing American quidditch. I hope you guys will like it.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow the story and I will see you later.**


	13. Secret Revealed

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. The first part is going to be Harry going to quidditch tryouts in America. And after that, going to the zoo. Hopefully, his trip will be more fun than the last time. But let's not get our hopes up. After all, it's Harry we're all talking about.**

 **Also, this may be the chapter that Harry reveals his magic to Riley. If not, then the next chapter. It'll be a shock for her and her emotion. And some of you suggest that Harry and Riley find a way to talk with their emotion, so I'm thinking about it.**

 **And two more thing. One of you guys suggested showing Sirius and Remus's emotions. I'll think about it, but not for now, I'll mainly focus on Harry and Riley. I might add Sirius, Remus, and Riley's parent's emotions in the future. Also, I saw a clip of a short film coming in November for Inside Out, Riley's First Date. I think I might add elements to that for my story, for when Harry finally ask Riley out. What do you guys think? And have you guys watches the clip?**

 **Now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Secret Reveal

Harry is very nervous. It's the middle of september, the first day of fall. He's been hanging out with his surrogate family and friends during the week. And now, it's quidditch tryouts. And he's very nervous.

"Relax Harry." Katie comforted, taking his hands. "I've seen you fly before. You're a natural on a broom, better than most kids our age." She's seen him fly at one of the more secluded parks for wizards and witches, where a charm is place around the park so mundane people can't see.

In Harry's head, Fear is freaking out. "Calm down?! I can't calm down! Whenever Harry gets on a broom, something bad will always happens! Remember first year, when Harry's broom was cursed?! And second year, when a bludger tried to kill Harry?!"

The other emotions didn't bother to try to stop Fear while Affection looks a bit concerned. "Um, shouldn't we try to calm him down?" The pink emotion asked, mainly talking to Sadness.

The leader shook her head. "It's better to let him rant. Otherwise, he will explode sooner or later."

Outside of headquarters, Harry look at Katie. "I don't know Katie. As much as I love flying, I have very bad luck whenever I play quidditch." Understatement of the century. He nearly got killed twice riding a broom.

Katie squeeze his hand in comfort. "Don't worry, you aren't in Britain anymore. We are far more proficient in making sure flyers are okay. The adults put several charms on brooms, bludgers, and several other equipment in order to ensure no player gets injured."

When the most cautious emotion heard that, he calmed down greatly. "I really like the US." Fear said with a relieved smile. They actually make sure that they're people are safe, unlike the ones at Britain.

The two got to a stadium, where several other kids are at. A brown hair woman with quidditch uniform on are with those children. She locked her eyes onto Harry. Several other kids look at Harry and their eyes' widen.

"So you're Harry Potter." The woman said, her eyes flickering to his scar. Harry avoided twitching his eyes. "Many in the US know about your legend, also heard about your skill in quidditch. It's not common for an eleven year old to be a seeker, a damn good one at that."

Harry blush at the compliment, but then look confused. "Excuse me ma'am, but how do you know me?"

"A lot of people in the world knows about the boy-who-lived, the only person who survived the killing curse." She answered, crossing her arms. "Not to mention your skills in quidditch. Britain may be an isolated wizard world, the youngest seeker in the world cannot stay hidden. Now, come up here. We're about to start trials"

Harry quickly went to the field, with his Nimbus 2000 in his hand. He'll ask Katie if she knew about his fame later. Around him, he can see several kids in different ages. Once the coach saw that everyone is here in time, she started talking. "Listen up, I'm coach Nadame. I'm going to be seeing if any of you are fit to be playing quidditch. Now, I'm going to be dividing you by grade and then positions. Then, see your skills, your stamina, and other things fit for quidditch."

Harry was not surprised by the division. Katie told him about the quidditch club here in America, how kids play the league in different age group. Also the different rules about quidditch and that the bludgers aren't as the ones at Europe.

"Thank god Katie told us everything." Fear said in relief. Disgust nodded in embarrassment.

"I didn't want Harry to look like an idiot out there." Disgust replied, crossing her arms. "That'll be all kind of embarrassments." The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to be judging fairly. You're not going to get in, by fame or money." Harry sighed in relief. The one thing he hated was fame getting him things he didn't earn. "No, get to your station! Go!"

(An hour later)

"Wow, you were amazing Harry." Katie said in amazement. The two are walking back to Harry's home, with Harry having a huge smile. Not only because he got to fly, but because he got on the team. After showing his seeking skills, also is stamina (which is big from his daily chores at the Dursleys and his previous adventures at Hogwarts) "From where I was watching, it looked like you were born to ride that broom."

Harry blush and scratch the back of his bed in embarrassment, giving out his shy smile that would make any girl squealing. "You really think I was that good?"

"Definitely." The girl said without hesitation, linking his her hands into his. "The coach was right to pick you as seeker. No one else can compete."

In his head, Joy smile brightly. "Aww, that is sweet of her to say!" She is the main emotion that is excited that Harry joined the quidditch league. She couldn't wait for him to play the first game!

The two finally made it back Harry's house. "Well, I better get back home." Katie told him. "Need to prepare for the field trip." Tomorrow, they are going to the zoo. Harry (And Fear) are nervous at going to another zoo, but he (Joy assuring Fear) assured himself that nothing is going happen. That it wouldn't be like last time, with Dudley.

"Okay, see you Katie."

"See you Harry."

The two shared a quick hug with each other before Katie went to find a private area to portkey home while Harry walk to his house.

"This country gets better and better!" Joy exclaimed with a wide grin. "We're with our godfather, we got three friends, doing very well at a regular school, still learning wizardry, and now, playing quidditch again!"

"I have to admit, I'm liking America as well." Fear admitted. "It seems safer than the British wizard world ever was." Disgust snorted at that.

"Understatement of the century." Disgust said, remembering all the dangerous things happening to Harry. First a troll coming in the school, then facing his parent's killer. And don't get her started on second year. That was pure chaos.

Sadness look at everyone, with fear at her side. "So no one don't have complaints about the US?"

"Nope." Disgust said with a pop.

"None at all!" Joy responded cheerily.

"Better family and better friends, what not there to like?" Affection stated.

"Better than Hogwarts or Whinging." Anger answered with a shrug. Sadness smile widely at that. She is glad everyone agrees to this, cause this will be Harry's home for a while.

Harry got inside the house and into the living, to see Sirius doing some paperwork while Remus is reading the magical newspaper.

Sirius look up when he heard Harry come in and smiled. "Hello pup, how was the tryouts?"

Harry grin. "I got into the quidditch club." Sirius whoop and grabbed Harry in a hug, causing the boy to laugh.

"And you're going to show these american how you fly!" Sirius cheered, causing Harry to laugh while Remus shook his head with a fond smile.

Joy sigh fondly. "It's nice to see Harry like this, having a guardian hug him when he tells him good news." That was one of the things she dreamed of happening for Harry. And now that wish came true.

"Okay, okay, put me down Sirius." Harry laughed, and after a few seconds, Sirius finally put him down. Remus smile at the two and then went back to his newspaper, sipping the tea Dobby made for them. He promptly spit it out when he read the headline.

Sirius and Harry turn to him when they saw the spit take. "What is it Moony?" Sirius asked in concern. Remus didn't say anything, merely gave the paper. Sirius eyes bulged when he read the paper, then slowly formed a very scary scowl on his face that cause to step back in fear. "That stubborn old fool!"

In Harry's head,fear Freaked out once again. "Oh no, loud noises! Get back, get back!" He practically jumped at the consoles and pull the lever back, causing Harry to recoil and step back from Sirius. Whenever there's loud noises, he would always recoil away from the one making the sound. For him, it's a sign that he is about to be punished badly.

Sirius saw this and his eyes soften. "Sorry about that pup." Sirius said softly, knowing why Harry recoiled. He didn't went to comfort Harry, something the boy is grateful for. Whenever someone tries to touch him after loud noises, he would always try to escape. Instead, Sirius handed him the paper. "I'm just angry about this." Harry took the paper and read it. The more he reads, the more angry he becomes. The headline was read BRITISH DEMANDING FOR A CHILD AND ADULT. Apparently, Dumbledore and the British Minister of Magic has demanded for him and Sirius. But the US Minister told them no, that they are citizens of Britain and that they aren't going to force two people to go in another country when they've done no wrong.

When Fudge try to point out the crimes Sirius was trialed for, the Minister told them that they had done their own trial and found out that Sirius is innocent. Fudge and Dumbledore still try to get them to reveal their location, which the Minister responded by having his aurors point their wands at them, warning them to leave. They reluctantly, but not without Dumbledore telling them that they will get Harry Potter back and have Sirius back to Azkaban.

In his head, Anger started heating up. "Those lousy, stuck up, wizards! How do they have a right to decide where Harry should at?!" He smash his fist at the console, glaring at the newspaper. "So that how they want to play it?! Making Britain a prison for me?! Well, we will go back, right after WE'RE A CORPSE ON THE COLD COLD GROUND!" And in an instant, he pulled the two levers and pull them up with a blood rage screamed, fire bursting from his head.

Harry shook in anger, subconsciously pouring magic out of his body. The newspaper slowly burned in his hand while the room starting to shake. Both Sirius and Remus's eyes widen in surprise at the magic pouring out of him.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted, but the boy didn't hear. "Harry, stop it! Stop it now!"

"Anger!" Sadness shouted, with her and fear trying to pull him off. "Stop it, you're going to destroy the house!" The red emotion didn't stop, merely press on even more. Joy, Affection, and Disgust quickly joined them and with one big pull, they manage to pry Anger off of the console.

"Get off of me, let me show what you do when you mess with Harry!" Anger shouted in outrage. Fear quickly got some duck tape and rapidly ducked tape Anger on the ground.

"That should hold him until he calms down." Fear said as Anger struggle against the duck tape. Meanwhile, Sadness and Joy quickly pull the lever down to calm him down.

Slowly, Harry stopped pouring out magic and started breathing in and out to calm himself. When he finally calmed down, Sirius got in front in front him, on his eye level.

"Listen Harry, I know you're angry, but don't lose control." Sirius told him. "Getting angry like that isn't going to help. Take this from the guy who got into Azkaban for letting his anger control him."

Harry took another deep breath. Sirius is right, he can't let his anger control him. It'll lead him into trouble and he got enough trouble as it is. "So what are we going to do?" Harry asked calmly.

This time, Remus spoke. "Don't worry Harry, we'll talk with the minister about this through our cellphones." He and Sirius got the device when they heard about it and gave one to Harry for his birthday. "For now though, go prepare for the fieldtrip and then get some sleep. Don't wanna be sleepy while going to zoo."

(San Francisco Zoo)

Harry's trip to the zoo is much better than the one from Britain.

It seem much more fun and lively, mostly because he's with other children that won't bully him. He got better looks at the animals there, also, tried out some treats there. Something he didn't get to do at his last trip to the zoo, unless he count a lemon ice pop Vernon force him to get counts as a treat.

Riley smile fondly as Harry watching a shark swimming around in awe. Ever since they got to the zoo, Harry been watching everything with childish glee, something she thought is cute. She wonder if Harry ever went to a zoo before, cause it didn't look like he did.

Right now, she is with Harry, Katie, and Allie. The teachers let the kids separate for a bit, so she and her small group of friends went to the aquarium.

"Oh, that is so cute!" Affection squealed, twirling around. "I liking this boy more and more by the day!" Disgust roll her eyes, but has a hint of a smile. Although she's still suspicious about Harry, the boy grown on her as well. The others finally manage to drill in her head that cooties didn't exist, so she isn't against Riley being with Harry anymore. But Harry still didn't have her full approval yet either.

Joy nodded in agreement with her fellow emotion. "Yeah, the way his eyes lit up every time we see another animal." The two of them are on the console, with the others behind them.

"But it does make you wonder if he ever went to a zoo." Sadness said, looking down. "It'll be sad if he never did."

"Harry never really do a lot of things." Disgust remarked, crossing her arms. "Never played soccer, never tasted pizza, never watch a movie. It's all kind of weird."

"We shouldn't judge based on what he didn't do Disgust." Joy chided him, still looking at the screen. "Let just look at this as a new experience for Harry."

"Yeah, a thirteen year old first trip to zoo." Disgust said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You do realize how bad that sound, right?" Joy ignored her, content on watching the screen. Right now, the four are out of the aquarium and are walking around.

"So where to next?" Allie asked, her hands behind her back. Harry was about to suggest something when someone bumped into him, knocking his glasses off. That someone was Matthew, who quickly stepped on his glasses.

"Whoops." Matthew said, smirking at them before walking head.

"What the-?" Riley's Anger said before he got angry. "Did you guy see that?! He did that on purpose! He did it!" He press his hands on the console and then pointed one of them at the screen. "Hey buddy, why don't come here and get a piece of me?!" He raised his fist and banged on the console, causing Riley to fill with Anger.

"Hey, what is your problem you-?!" Riley started, but stopped when Harry grabbed her hands to stop her from going after Matthew.

"Don't Riley, it's not worth getting in trouble." Harry warned. Riley sighed, before backing away and stop from chasing after the bully. Harry picked up his glasses and sighed. "Sadly, this isn't the first time it happened. I going to the tape this up, as well as throw away any broken glass."

"I'll keep you company." Katie volunteered, grabbing Harry's hand. Riley's eyes narrowed as she saw the two left, looking at their linked hands.

Disgust narrow her eyes. "What's up with them? Those two been spending a lot of time together." She cross her arms. Despite Harry not having her full approval, she doesn't want any rivals to ruin Riley's chance to be with someone. "Do you think they're doing something?"

"Come on, Disgust, don't be so paranoid." Joy said with a dismissive wave. "Katie is just being nice. She knows that Riley like Harry and wouldn't do anything to ruin our chance with him."

"We should still keep an eye on them." Anger said with a scowl. "See if they're doing anything." Joy sighed, but listen to the others. At least, it'll keep their mouth shut about Katie being with Harry.

Riley started walking to Harry and Katie's direction, causing Allie to call out to her. "Wait Riley, where are you going?" Allie asked. Riley stopped and smile at her friend.

"Oh, I'm just going to the bathroom." Riley lied. "Be right back." She quickly jogged, not wanting Allie to question her more. When she saw Harry and Katie, she quickly hid under a trash can.

She saw Harry examine his glasses before pulling out a stick. "Could you hold the glasses for me?" Harry asked Katie.

"Sure thing." Katie responded, taking the glasses from him and holding them out. Harry held out the small glass shards, along with a stick on his other hand. Katie's eyebrows furrowed. Why would he need a stick?

Then she was beyond shock when saw what happened next. " **Wingardium Leviosa"** She heard Harry say before the shards suddenly fell back into the glasses. Then she heard Harry say " **Oculus Reparo"** and saw the glasses automatically fix.

Her eyes widen dramatically, as did the emotions in her head.

"O.M.G. Did he just use magic?!" Disgust exclaimed in shock. The others nodded slowly, as shock as Disgust.

"Great job Harry. You're a natural at this." Katie said, causing Harry to blush.

He shrugged. "I doubt it's that impressive. Those were first years spells, I bet others can do this."

"But don't forget that you need concentration to keep up with the levitation spell." Katie reminded. "Levitating several of those glass at once, along with doing the repair spell with wandless magic, it's impressive for our age." Harry blush even more a the praise.

Meanwhile, Riley is thinking about what she saw. Harry can use magic? How is that possible? She never thought magic exist. Wait a minute, is Katie a wizard as well? Before she could think any further, she suddenly felt the trash can falling.

Fear gasped. "Oh crap, we need to stop it!" He grab the controls and got Riley to try and grab the the trash, but it was too late. The trash fell down, causing Harry and Katie to look a the direction of where Riley is at.

The three stare at each other, Harry and Katie in shock while Riley has a deer caught in the headlight look. In her head, Disgust uttered two words that all the other emotions are thinking.

"Oh crap."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked the chapter. And so Riley finally found out about Harry's abilities. What do you think? Should I have done another way to reveal Harry's magic? Or was this good? In the next chapter, there will be an interesting conversation between the three.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	14. Riley's Friend (And Crush) is a Wizard

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, Harry and Katie are going to tell Riley about their abilities. Also, I found a way around the no telling about magic law.**

 **We know that the British ministry don't allow wizards or witches to tell muggles about their magical ability (Excluding family members), but what about the countries? They might have the same law or one that is more lax about it. I bet that if America have wizards or witches, they would allow teens and adults to tell people they trust to keep a secret and also maybe team up with the muggle government.**

 **Also, now that Riley is going to find out about wizards and witches, she is going to be wrapped up in the crazy life of Harry Potter. Crazy, even for a wizard. Now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Riley's Friend (And Crush) Is a Wizard

Riley, Harry, and Katie all stared at each other still in shock. The same for Harry's and Riley's emotions. The wizards because they spotted Riley hiding and Riley, because she got spotted and found out that they are wizards.

Harry's fear was the first to snap out of it. "Y-Y-Y-You don't think she saw us did she?" Fear asked timidly, wanting any of the emotions to say no. Unfortunately, they heard Riley speak.

Now, Riley could've said anything. She could've denied seeing anything. She could've just play innocent and said that she was going to the bathroom. But the only thing that came to mind was, "Did you use magic?"

Harry's Fear started pulling his face down after that. "Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! What are we going to do?! We are not suppose to-" Before he could say anything else, Anger punched him and sent him flying towards the glass.

For once, Sadness was glad Anger punched Fear. They don't need Harry going into a panic. "Disgust, probe Riley. Make sure she saw what we did." Disgust nodded and took control of the console.

"Um, what did you heard or saw Riley?" Harry asked cautiously. At first, he was near panic, but he calmed down a bit and approaching this calmly, so he wouldn't make a scene.

Riley look down. "Um, I saw you lift the glass and then repaired your glasses with a flick of your hand." Harry paled a little at that. He's not scared, not at all really. From what Katie told him, wizards and witches can tell people about their magic, just not everyone in the country. Just people they can trust to keep it a secret or family members, obviously. And you can tell certain people at age 13, so long as you don't brag about it to a group of people. Harry was planning to tell her when he know more about her, just not this soon. Or like this, obviously.

Harry sighed before looking at Katie. "Do you want to tell her now?" Katie shrug.

"We don't seem to have much of choice, unless you want to wipe her memory of this event." Katie said, causing Riley to pale and for Harry to make a face at that.

"No, let's explain it to her to her later. I'm not fond of memory spells." Harry said, scrunching up in disgust.

Harry's Disgust wrinkle her nose. She remember second year. "I hate still that arrogant, pompous, talentless excuse of a wizard." Disgust grumbled, crossing her arms. Anger joined her.

"Same here." Anger agreed, his head steaming up a bit. Meanwhile, in Riley's head, her Anger has his head steaming up as well, but for a different reason.

"Would they stop talking like we aren't here?" Anger grumbled, banging his fist at the console. "Hey, you two?! Stop ignoring us and pay attention to us!"

Riley frown at the two. "Would you two stop talking to me like I'm not here?!" Riley snapped. Katie rub her head sheepishly while Harry wince at the angry tone.

"S-Sorry Riley. We didn't mean to ignore you." Harry stuttered, shrinking a little. Riley soften a little. She forgot that hated it when adults or his friends are angry, whether at him or something else.

"Anger!" Joy scolded, pushing the red emotion out of the way. "You know that Harry dislike it when we're angry."

Anger roll his eyes and mumbled something that Joy couldn't hear, but she ignored it. She and Sadness took control so Riley look apologetic.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just got frustrated, is all." Riley apologized. She really need to watch her tone. Harry smile timidly.

"It's fine Riley, you had a right to get angry." Harry said in an understanding tone. "Anyway, we did use magic. And also, Katie is also a magic user, more specifically a witch. As for me, I'm a wizard." Riley eyes widen before it light up.

"Really?! And you have a wand, broom, and witch hats?!" Riley asked in an excited tone, thanks to Joy. Said emotion is also excited as well, along with Affection. They never thought that magic existed, but here Harry and Katie, two of her closest friends, a wizard and a witch.

Harry look a bit surprise, like he wasn't expecting that response. As Riley took note of that, Katie laughed. "Yeah, we have wands to control our magic. As for broom, we actually fly those for sport. Also, we got traditional witch and wizard clothing, but we rarely see people wear that these days."

"Unless you're at Britain." Harry added in, getting out of his surprise state. "And before you ask more about magic, we need to go. Allie is probably alone, wondering where we all are at." Riley was about to protest, until she heard about Allie. Her friend doesn't like to be alone at places for too long that isn't her home or school and if they talk any longer, her friend might get into a panic.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go before Allie gets into panic mode."

(A few minutes later)

After getting back to Allie, the group continue traveling around the zoo. After a few minutes of traveling, they finally got back to the group and then back to the bus.

Meanwhile, Riley is trying to deal with the new discovery. Of how both her friends can use magic. She is shock, excited, and a bit confused. Shock that magic is actually really and not in story tales. Excited, because her closest friends in San Francisco have magic. And a bit hurt, because they didn't tell her.

In her head, Sadness is trying to hold back tears. "Why didn't they tell Riley? Do they not like us?" As Sadness is close to bursting into tears, Joy try to comfort.

"Please don't' cry Sadness, I don't think it's that." Joy pleaded, trying to think positive. "I'm sure there is a good reason to hide it. I mean, this is major news."

"What reason do they have for keeping secrets from us?" Disgust snarked, with her arms cross. Instead of Joy answering, Fear did.

"Maybe because if they told us, they might get sent to jail." Fear suggested, looking nervous at the prospect. "And they might erase our memory of this event, and possibly of Harry and Katie."

All of the emotions lost a bit of their color at the prospect of not remembering Harry or Katie. "Okay, that's probably a good reason." Disgust admitted sheepishly. Honestly, she never thought she would agree with any of Fear's predictions.

Soon, the students got back home and the two wizards and Riley said goodbye to Allie before they went to Harry's house. It's closer and Katie could use her portkey to get home.

Harry quickly went to the living room as Katie and Riley went inside behind him. Sirius smile when he saw Harry, but frown a bit when he saw the serious look on Harry's face. "What's wrong pu-"

"Riley knows about our magic. She saw me use the levitation spell" Harry said before he could finish. Sirius stood up a bit straighter while Remus look up from his newspaper.

"Are you going too…."

"If you think I'm going to wipe her memory, no." Harry firmly said, not liking that prospect at all. "I'm going to tell her everything. We are at America, not Britain." The two nodded, not saying anything else. Harry brought the two in his room, but before he could close the door, he heard Sirius call out to him.

"If you're bringing two girls in your room, make sure to be extra careful! I don't want to be a great godfather yet"

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled with a major blush. Riley and Katie having the same amount of blush as well while Sirius laughed in the background.

In his head, all the emotions have major blushes at the thought of Harry doing that with two girls. Especially Disgust and Affection. Disgust then growled. "The nerve of that guy! Like Harry would ever do that!" Disgust can sometime acts like a protective mother for Harry.

The three just stood in the room, not looking at each other. Finally, Riley break the silence. "S-S-So, you were about to explain to me about magic?"

Harry nodded, glad at the change of the subject. So he and Katie started explaining to Riley about from magic, from the magical community to the things they learn. All the while, Riley absorb everything they are telling her. And what she's hearing amazes her.

There are hidden magical communities all over the world, in each country. All of them have their different laws, culture, politics, contrasting from one another and from regular people. But overall, most of them have the same magic. They can transforms things to animals, make potions that heal bones, they even fly on brooms for sport!

"At Britain, you learn to do magic at Hogwarts." Harry told her. "It's a big castle, somewhere in Scotland, filled with magic. There, wizards and witches can be sorted into different houses, where you would stay for the years to come."

"What are the houses?" Riley asked. Katie was also interested about the houses, since she never heard about Hogwarts before. So Harry told them about each house, as much knowledge as he knows about them. Gryffindor, the house of the brave and courageous. Hufflepuff, the houses of the loyal and hardworking. Ravenclaw, the house of the wise and intelligent. And Slytherin, the house of the cunning and ambitious.

"I was in Gryffindor." Harry stated proudly. "Two of my friends, Hermione and Neville, along with my former friend and quidditch are in Gryffindor. Susan Bones is another friend of mine in Hufflepuff. And Daphne Greengrass is a friend of mine in Slytherin."

Riley smile when he heard that Harry was in the house of the brave (From what she seen, it kind of suits him), but then she remember hearing 'former friend'. She frowned. "Who was your former friend?"

Harry frown at the mention of Ron. In his head, Anger steamed his head in anger while the rest of the emotions frowned (Exception for Affection, who wasn't there during Harry's first and second year). "The redheaded weasel. I still want to shove a wand through that bastard's nose and banish his brain, like we did the troll. It's not like he would need it." He got his hands on the console, so his anger is affecting Harry.

"His name Ronald Weasley. He was my friend for a two years, until he showed his ugly self." Harry said bitterly, clenching his fist. Riley and Katie look a bit nervous. It's not rare for Harry to get angry, but when he does, he is a bit scary. "At first, I kept him as a friend despite showing several traits that anger me a bit. Ron was my first friend and I want to cling onto every friend I have." Katie and Riley gave him sympathetic look. They both know that Harry was friendless before he turned eleven.

He continued. "First, he show how careless he is with his words, insulting Hermione behind her back. Unfortunately, she heard at that time. Then, he also showed a bit of prejudice. Most wizards and witches in the community believed that if you enter in Slytherin, you are automatically evil. Ron is one of those wizards and when I made friend with Daphne Greengrass, he went ballistic. He tried to convince to break that friendship, until he reluctantly gave up." He gave a list of traits, such as his laziness when it comes to work. His one track mind when it come to quidditch, food, or chess. And, something he inherited from his family, his temper.

"That temper broke our friendship." Harry said remorsefully. "I went to the Weasley's home with Remus and told them that I was leaving Britain. All of them didn't like that I was leaving, but they accepted it and wish for the best. Ron, however, was not so accepting. He got angry that I was leaving, that I wasn't staying at Hogwarts. He finally went too far and told me that my parents would be ashame of my choice."

Riley's and Katie's eyes widen and gasp. Even a seven year old would know not to say something like that and this Ron guy just said that to his friend. They are not surprise that Harry did see him as a friend after that.

Then Riley ask something that she was wondering. "Why did you decide to leave Britain? I thought you would want to stay." Harry sighed at that.

"For many reasons really." Harry said, shrugging. "One is because I want to escape the fame. From being the boy-who-live." Seeing her confuse look, he explained. "I was called that ever since I lost my parents. The reason is because I survived something that I wasn't suppose."

"It's called the killing curse." Katie supplied, getting Harry and Riley to look at her. "Everyone in the entire magical world heard how you survived the killing curse. How Voldemort went into your home and attempted to kill you, only for the spell to bounce back on him."

Riley look at him in shock. "So, you a really big celebrity?" Harry groan, holding his face.

"I honestly don't like it when someone bring up the fame or the bloody scar on my forehead." Harry grumbled, crossing his arms. "I don't care about fame."

"Why not?" Katie asked, confused. "I mean, many people would respect you. From what I heard, half of magical Britain sees you as their savior. They made books about you."

"And I don't care about any of that." Harry repeated, sitting down on his bed. "I would give up all of that fame, just to have parents again."

There was silence in the room. Katie's eyes widen before looking down in guilt, forgetting what Harry had lost to get that fame. Riley look down at her friend with sympathy.

In her head, Sadness burst into tears. She press herself on the console, making Riley feel deep Sadness for Harry. WIthout thinking, she gave him a hug, which he returned.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Riley said remorsefully. She couldn't imagine not having either of her parents. "Was that how you lost your parents? This Volde guy killed them?"

Harry nodded. "I sometimes dreamt of that event happening, seeing my mom get killed." Riley hugged him tighter, not saying anything else. Eventually, Katie joined the hug.

The two of them look at each before shaking their heads. They decide not to ask the other reasons why Harry left Britain. They don't want to accidently open any other wounds.

"How about you explain to me more about the wizard world? Like the rules?" Harry, though still in his sadden state, began explaining the British laws while Katie explained the US laws. Slowly, Harry began to feel better as they continue the conversation about magic. In the end, the death of his parents was far out of his mind.

(Sidewalk)

After half an hour of talking, Riley eventually said that she have to go before her parents get worried. They all went out of the house, with Katie going to another direction after giving Harry and Riley a hug. Riley wonder how she was going to get home, until Katie explain to her that she have a object that would teleport her home.

So here she is, only with her crush, holding his hand while they walk. In her head, Affection was really excited, as was Joy.

"Wow, oh wow! One of our best friends, two of them, are wizards!" Joy exclaimed, pressing her hands on the console. Affection is right next to her. "I can't wait to see the magic!"

"Just think of all the romantic things that could happen!" Affection gushed, biting her lips as she swished her dress around. "Maybe he could give her a magical gift! Perhaps a ride on his broom! Maybe the classic, like riding a flying mat around the city!"

Anger roll his eyes at the excited emotions before reading his newspaper, the headline saying HARRY AND KATIE HAVE MAGIC. "It's a wonder none of us gone deaf yet."

"They are going to be squealing about this for months." Disgust remarked, crossing her arms. But she has a slight smile. "But I have got to say, having a wizard and witch for friends is gonna be interesting."

"The good interesting or the bad interesting?" Fear asked nervously, writing down on his notepad. "Cause right now, I writing about all the bad things."

While Riley's emotion are chatting, Harry's emotions are also having their own conversation.

"This is going to have repercussions, I know it!"

"Well what are we suppose to do, Fear? Erase her memories of this event, or have Sirius or Remus do it?" Sadness retorted to Fear. The two emotions are having an argument about Riley finding out about magic.

"Better than letting her know about us." Fear argued. "You know Harry's luck when it come to danger. What if Riley gets caught? And Dumbledore and the British Minister of Magic is looking for us right now, who to say they won't use Riley as leverage?"

"Harry will take measure to make sure that doesn't ever happen." Sadness said, not backing down. "We can't do anything that would risk Harry losing his friend here."

"I'm with Sadness on this one." Affection piped in, with Joy agreeing. Anger and Disgust are in the background for now. "What if the memory charm doesn't work or some how fades? Riley might hate us for doing that for her. And we all know that Harry has feelings for her. Do really want that to happen?"

Fear look down. His main duty is to keep Riley safe and he knows that losing another friend, someone he's very close to, would break him. "No." He said reluctantly. "Okay, I'll drop it. And hope this doesn't come back to bite us."

"We'll prepare for when that happen Fear." Sadness said in a comforting voice, putting her hand on his arm. "You and I always make a plan for the unexpected, you know that." Fear nodded and smile a bit before the the went back to the console, along with the other emotions.

"Riley, can you please not tell anyone about magic?" Harry pleaded, as they stop in front of her house. "While telling you at Britain would great me an automatic ticket to prison, you can tell certain people hear if you can trust them. I want to know if you'll keep this a secret."

Riley frown at that. "Even my parents?"

"Sirius will tell them at the right time." Harry responded. "Right now, he and I need to get use to our surroundings and get to know them better before we can trust them with our secret." Riley nodded in understanding.

The two stood at the sidewalk, awkwardly shifting around. Neither of them know what to do or say. "Well…." Harry trailed, trying to find anything to say. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. We're still going to watch the Avengers?"

Riley brighten up at the mention of her favorite marvel movie, so far. "Definitely." In her head, Affection felt that she needs to do something. Something that could increase the relationship between Harry and Riley.

"Excuse me Joy, can see the controls please?" Affection asked politely, a bit shyly. Joy nodded, not having a problem with the pink emotion getting on the console. Unlike last year, she isn't so clingy to Riley and let everyone have a fair share at the control. Affection pulled on the lever and bringing it upward, causing the Affection level to rise up.

Harry went to leave, but before he could, Riley grab his wrist to stop him. He look at her in confusion. "Riley, wha-?" Before he could finish, Riley gave him a kiss on the cheek. After that, Riley blush and look down while Harry also has a small blush at the unexpected kiss.

The other emotions were shock that Affection cause Riley to do that. Fear look at Affection with his usual freaked out look. "Affection, why did you do that?!"

"I just felt that it was needed." Affection said with a shrug. "We have a wonderful day with him, even with the discovery of magic, so I wanted Riley to do that."

"But maybe that scare him off." Fear said, listing the things that might happen. "Maybe he-"

"Come on, I doubt he look scared." Affection said with an eye roll. She pointed to the screen. "See?" All the emotions look at the screen, to see the blushing Harry.

"Goodbye Harry." Riley said to him, smiling at him with the blush still on her cheek. Harry nodded, his own blush still on, before walking back to his house.

Riley went to her home with a bit of a skip in her towards her door. A lot of thoughts are passing through her head, but two thoughts are the most prominent. The kiss on the cheek she gave Harry. And the fact her friend, not to mention crush, is a wizard.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked the chapter, also the way I made telling muggles about wizardry legal. I felt that the US, if they had a magically community, would do something like that. I doubt they are old fashion like those in the British Wizard World. And Riley gave Harry a kiss on the cheek! What do you think, too soon? Or just right?**

 **Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	15. Halloween Bad Luck

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we have another time skip (I might do that frequently) into Halloween. I'm excited to do this chapter, as there will be some excitement. As well all know, something bad always happen on Halloween.**

 **Also, I want to about how Harry will talk to his emotions, meet them inside his mind. One of you mention if occlumency will do that, but I don't think so. Occlumency is making a mental defense of the mind, a defense from legitimacy. I would think that legitimacy would have a role in Harry meeting his emotions, IF I will do that. But don't worry, I plan to use occlumency in this chapter. One would think Harry would have set up a perfect defense in his mind, considering he gain control of his emotions at the Dursley.**

 **Also, I want say something about Disgust. I'm not trying to bash her, if any of you think that, but I want her curiosity to be kept up. If there is a time she goes to far, she will be regretful after seeing the damage she cause due to her curiosity. And as for Ron, he will either be a huge prat like in some stories or a teen that is slowly trying to grow up.**

 **I also got some ideas from Panda Palooza, from her review and PM, and might use some or most of them. I hope you'll like them. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Halloween Bad Luck

It's has been weeks since Harry have told RIley about his wizardry and things at San Francisco are still good for both of them, if not better.

Whenever he could, he would show her tricks of magic when she could ask for it. From wandlessly summoning his or her backpack to conjuring a small wooden chair. It's fun for Harry to demonstrate his magic to Riley while it's fun for Riley to see Harry and Katie do several magic tricks, that isn't the mediocre tricks from 'magicians'.

She also met Harry's house elf, Dobby. The elf was excited to introduce himself while Riley thought that the elf was really cute. The two got along well, due to their happy natures.

Harry has also been busy, with his studies of magic with his uncle and Sirius, along with quidditch practice. Practice was tough, but it wasn't bad as it was with Woods. That was nightmaric.

Of course, ever since her discovery of magic, Riley was watching. She always visit him and watches him practice magic, also talks to him whenever he does any essays. She would've go to his quidditch practices, but she has her own hockey practice, so the two meet up at one of the parks that isn't filled with people when they finish.

On weekends, he go to her house and hang out with her, watching movies with her. He finished the marvel cinematic universe movies and now watching the X-men series. It's fun watching the movies with her, he also been getting ideas.

He wonder if he could use magic to imitate tricks like that. Increase his strength to match Hulk, shoot out his magic like Iron Man shoot out beams, form a magic shield that is as strong Captain America's own shield. He hadn't told anybody about that, wanting to see if he could succeed in those experiments. If he get some success, he tell Riley and Katie first. He doesn't know if Sirius or Remus would approve of what he's doing and doesn't want to give up on this.

They started practicing at the park, at a private area where no one could see them. He tried the shielding first, trying to wandlessly summon a shield around his hands first, also using his magic to strengthen his body, but he had little success in his experiment. Although he does notice that it's improving, little by little. He also use that time to improve his wandless magic as well, which somewhat easier.

In his head, Fear was cautious about the idea. He didn't want Harry to get, doing this kind of thing. But Joy and Disgust wanted to try them out. He talked Sadness about this and they eventually agreed to let Harry do this, but stop if his magical core gets out of control. Sadness want Harry to be prepare to face off anything and these magical experiments, if they succeed without hurting Harry, can give anyone after Harry a nasty surprise.

Right now, Harry is sleeping, with Fear watching over Harry. It was his day to watch the dreams and so far, nothing really happened. No memorable dreams, just a few good memories of the couple of days. But then the screen starting going haywire, causing Fear to get confused.

"What the heck?" Fear said, getting up from his seat and staring up at the screen. He saw the dreams disappearing until he saw something very familiar. Something that cause his skin crawl in fear and anger. It's Albus Dumbledore and it look like he staring directly at Harry.

"Harry? Where are you my boy?" Dumbledore asked, as if back up to the emergency alarm. "Harry, we need you back here. To face your destiny."

"No, no, no, no." Fear repeated over and over, as Harry starting twisting a bit. "I'm not going to let you take Harry away from here." He hit the alarms, causing the red lights to turn on and the sirens to wail.

That cause all the emotions to wake up from the slumber, all of them alert. They did drills before, so they know what this alarm. Someone is penetrating Harry's mind.

The emotions got off from bed and went downstairs, some of them still a bit sleepy while others were alert at the alarm. Sadness and Joy were alert while Disgust, Anger, and Affection are still drowsy.

"Ugh, this better not be a drill Fear or I'm gonna break that skinny little neck." Anger grumbled, still sleepy. Any evidence of sleepiness was erased when he saw what's on the screen. "Oh h*** no! Not this geizer!"

Disgust and Affection lost their sleepiness as well when they saw Dumbledore while Sadness faced harden. "Everyone, get to the console! We need to power up the occlumency!" They heard the orbs shaking behind them, so everyone quickly got to the console, the first person being fear since he was the closest one to it.

They all pressed a hand on the top right button, causing a shield to form around the outside of headquarters. Not only that, but a maze started forming all around the mind. They knew that if Dumbledore was prepared for an occlumency shield, he would've break through it, but luckily, they had the elements of surprise and they all are powering it up to strengthen it. Disgust also have the brilliant idea of making it a maze, along with adding some traps in the maze.

They waited for a few seconds, keeping their hands pressed in the console, until the room stopped shaking. They all sighed in relief and got their hand off the console, but the shield was still up.

"Okay." Sadness said, turning to the others. "Next time, we keep this on 24/7. Dumbledore almost got some information on where we were at, so we can't let that happen." All of the emotions nodded for agreement, except for Fear. Sadness notice that he's at the stack of memories, looking at it with dread.

"S-S-Sadness." Fear said, his voice shaky. "One of the memorie orbs has been watched. Dumbledore knows that we're at San Francisco." Sadness eyes' widen.

"WHAT?!" Sadness shrieked, her eyes widen. Joy, Disgust, and Affection's eyes are wide as well, while Anger is started saying things that would make a biker blush. "How much of that memory?! Did they get our address?!"

Fear look through the memories once more before speaking. "No, he doesn't. He only saw the memory of Harry getting on the plane to San Francisco." Sadness sigh in a bit of relief, but is still worried. What if Dumbledore manage to track them down again? They'll need to keep their barrier power up incase of any more attacks.

"Okay, you can all go to bed today. Even you Fear." Sadness said, looking at them. "I'll watch over Harry. I need to talk about him this anyway, when he wakes up." All of them nodded, even Fear didn't protest at this. He trust Sadness to keep an eye on Harry, even better than he can.

Sadness waited until morning came for them. While she wait, she thought about today. Today is Halloween and she feels a bit nervous. Halloween has never been Harry's favorite holiday, due to the death of his parents. Petunia has been to remind him of that death while Dudley loves to show him how much candy he got while Harry gets none. And at Hogwarts, it wasn't that good either. Things happened that caused Harry to be endangered first year and then get caught into rumors second year.

She wonder if this Halloween will be different. It might be, due to Riley inviting Harry to trick-or-treat with him. Harry was hesitant about that, not feeling up celebrating the day of his parents' death. But Riley insisted on it, so Harry ask her let him think about it first.

She sighed. She really hope that this Halloween will be better than all the others one.

(Riley's Home, morning)

Riley woke up at seven am in the morning, but it still on the bed. Today is Saturday, so she's in no rush to go anywhere. And today is Halloween and usually, she is excited for this holiday, but not this morning. Something is bugging her.

Her friend, Harry, was very hesitant when she invited him to go trick-or-treating with her. When she mentioned Halloween to him, he looked very sad. Not only that, but was depressed before that time, that depression increasing when it got closer and closer to Halloween. Why?

In her head, the emotions are talking. "What happen during that day? Was it something bad?" Sadness asked, a bit worried for Harry.

"It's been bugging all night. I can't stop thinking about the look on his face when Riley asked." Disgust said, crossing her arms. "Do you think we should interrogate him when we see him? We need to make sure this doesn't affect Riley spending time with him on Halloween."

"No, no, I don't think it's necessary." Joy said quickly, not wanting things to end up badly. "I'm sure Harry will say yes, he never said no to Riley before."

Disgust roll her eyes. "No, but avoided questions before. Don't you think that saying no?" Joy doesn't have an answer to that.

"How about we ask mom?" Fear suggested. "It's obvious that she knows something, if you remember the look of sadness she gave Harry at the birthday party." All of them nodded to the idea. It's not bad and they might finally know why Harry is so hesitant.

Fear got Riley to form the idea in her head and she did just that. She got off bed and went downstairs to talk to her mom about it. When she got down, she saw her mom sipping some hot coffee while her dad is reading the newspaper, both of them in the dining room.

"Morning mom, morning dad." He heard both of them say "Morning, Riley." in response. "Mom, there's something that has been bugging me all night. Do you think you can help?"

She turn to her daughter and smile. "Of course Riley. What do you want to talk to about?" Riley sat down at the table with her parents.

"Well," Riley started off nervously, wondering if mom will answer. But then she steeled up and ask before she could chicken out. "Do you know anything about Harry? Something Sirius or Remus told you about him?"

Her mother froze as she was about to take a sip of coffee while her dad's eyes stopped tracing along the paper. Her mom slowly put the mug down before turning to her daughter. "Um, why do you need to know Riley?"

Riley look down, ringling her hands nervously. "Well, he's been feeling depress all month. And it only get a bit worse when it close to Halloween. When I asked him if he wanted to trick-or-treat, he said that he might feel up to it. Do you know why?"

She saw her mom and dad share a look, silently communicating with each other. After a few seconds, her mom turned to her with a sad expression while her dad return to his newspaper, albeit with a sad expression on his face.

"Harry told you that his parents were died, right?" She said, getting a nod from Riley. "Did he tell you, how? More importantly, when?"

Riley wonder why she asked, when it hit. Harry's parents had tied at _this_ day, on Halloween. That's why he's been so sad this past month. In her head, all the emotions have a look of shock. Even Joy lost her happy look on her face, which is rare.

Soon, Sadness begin building up a mountain of tears. "They died on Halloween?! That's horrible!" She started sobbing on the console, grabbing on to it. The emotions didn't stop her, all feeling the same way as Sadness.

Riley look down at her hands, feeling sad for her friend. "No wonder he doesn't want to celebrate Halloween." Riley said quietly. She then felt a pang of guilt. "And here I was, excited for Halloween, when this is the anniversary of his parent's death."

She felt someone touch her knee and look up to see her mother looking at her with a comforting expression. "You didn't know Riley. He can't blame you for being excited about this day." She sighed. "He knows how exciting Halloween can be, but he never experienced the excitement himself. Halloween always ended up bad for him."

"Why?" Riley couldn't help but asked. There is a lot of things never experienced. She want to know what stopped him and it seem her mom and dad know the answer, the way mom seems hesitant while her dad tense.

"That, something Harry need to say for himself." Her mom said, making Riley nearly huff in frustration. She can barely get any information about Harry. "We honestly don't know the whole details ourselves, but we know enough to know that Harry past is something we shouldn't talk about."

"I don't you to interrogate Harry about this." Her dad said, taking his eyes off the newspaper and giving her a stern look. "Let the boy tell about his past himself, if he wants to."

Disgust huff and cross her arms. "Damn it, I thought I could get some more information."

"Well it's not a total loss." Anger said to her. "At least we know that his parents had died this day. But I wonder what happen that got pops to give us the look and warn us not to find out."

"I doesn't matter. Like you said, he told us not to interrogate Harry." Fear said, being absolute about this. "We can't get Riley in trouble or lose Harry's friendship by insisting."

"I agree with Fear." Affection said, with Sadness nodding. "Riley can finally kiss him on the cheek. We can't lose that progress by getting into his business." Joy looked at everyone, seeing that Sadness, Fear, and Affection want to listen to dad while Disgust and Anger want to find out.

"Well, sorry Disgust, but you're outnumbered three to two." Joy told her, as she got onto to the console. She had Riley reluctantly nod her head. "We'll wait for Harry to tell us." Disgust huff, but said nothing. But in the back of her mind, she is going to find out, one way or another.

After Riley ate breakfast and got herself ready (Wearing her yellow jacket), she walk over to Harry's house. She know it's a bit early, but she want to tell Harry about what she knows. She was surprise when she saw Harry getting out of his house, wearing his red jacket, as she got close.

Harry also seemed surprised by this as well. "You're up early, Riley."

"I could same for you." Riley replied back, jogging the rest of the way towards him. The two share a brief hug before Riley spoke. "Why are you up so late?"

Harry shrug. "A strange dream happened. After that, just been thinking about your invitation to go to Halloween." Riley flinch at the mention of that.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Riley said quietly, looking down at her feet. Before Harry could say anything, Riley spoke again. "I found out from my parents that your parents had died on this day. And I also heard that none of the other Halloween wasn't fun for you. So I can understand if you don't want to go."

' _Even though I want to celebrate it with you.'_ Riley thought in her head. In her head, they were thinking the exact the same thing. But they don't want to force Harry into anything, if he doesn't to celebrate.

Harry stood silent for a minute before speaking. "I spoke with my godfather and uncle about it. And they told that I should go, that maybe this Halloween will be fun for me. I thought about it a bit more before deciding."

"And what you're decision?" Riley asked, fearing the answer. Harry never said no before and she doesn't want him to go out obligation. "Like I said, you don't have to go. I don't want you to be miserably."

Harry smiled once again. He is lucky to have a friend like her in San Francisco. "Actually Riley, I want to go. Maybe this Halloween will be different."

' _Especially their isn't any trolls or monster that can paralyze you hear.'_ Harry thought, but didn't say so. He didn't tell Riley about his previous adventures and waiting for the right time to do so.

In Riley's head, Joy and Affection grinned wildly. "WOOHOO!" They both cheered, before pressing one of the button at the same time. Riley has a big smile on her face before hugging Harry and giving him a sudden kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"Thank Harry. I promise, you will like this Halloween." Riley declared before running back to her house. Harry just stood there for a moment, the blush still on his face, before walking back home. At the doorway, Sirius stood there, grinning.

"My advise is to move your head to have Riley kiss your lips instead."

"Shut up, Sirius."

(Night Time)

It's Halloween night and many kids, from toddlers to a couple of young teens, went to trick or treating. Four of those kids are Riley, Katie, Harry, and Allie.

Katie is dressed up as a vampire girl, powder coating her skin and fake fangs in her mouth. Allie is dressed as princess Leia, with the white dress and the tight buns at the side (thanks to her mother). And Harry decided to dress up as Captain America, shield and all (At Riley insistence). while Riley dress as Black Widow, with a red hair wig. She thought about dyeing her hair, but her dad and mom was venomously against.

The four of them went to almost every house, getting several kinds of candy. And Harry is having a lot of fun with his three closest friends. When they will return home, they'll pull out their candy and trade with each other. Riley has notice and was glad that Harry is having a lot of fun. It wouldn't been good if he was miserable.

Now, from Katie's suggestion, the four of them are staring at the haunted house at their neighborhood. Their a sign at the front that says, COME IN. This haunted is something that most kids has came in and ran out screaming. Katie and Riley are eager in going in while Harry and Allie are the opposite.

In Riley's head, the emotions are arguing. "I don't Riley to get in there. You saw how the last people ran out and they're older than us."

"Where's your Halloween spirit, Fear?" Joy argued, keeping her hands on the controls. "This will be fun and thrilling."

"But what about her parents?" Sadness pointed out, siding with Fear on this one. "They might not approve of us entering a house like this."

Joy bit her lip, but shook her head. Riley wants to go in and that will happen. "We don't have to tell them. And if they found out, I'm sure they'll understand."

While the emotions are arguing in Riley's head, the emotions in Harry's head are having the same conversation. "We can't go in." Fear said, being absolute about this. "We don't know what's in there and it might be too dangerous for us."

"But this might be a fun adventure for us." Joy argued with Fear. "Beside, what kind of danger can be? We has faced worse before."

"And look how that turn out? Harry nearly died one time." Fear retorted, not letting up. "We're not going, end of story."

"We might have a choice in the matter." Sadness stated as she turn to the screen. "I see the look in Katie's and Riley's eyes, and they are determined to enter in." Fear deflated. They found out that Harry have difficulty refusing anything Riley requested, except any memories of his life that Harry doesn't want to talk about. More specifically, the Dursleys.

Outside of both minds, the kids are talking. "Are you sure we should go in?" Harry said cautiously, looking at the house wearily. "I don't like the idea of going in that place, completely unaware of what's going to happen."

"I'm with Harry on this one. I don't think I want to go." Allie said quietly, shrinking behind him. Katie and Riley however, disagree with this. "Plus, we might get in trouble if we go in."

"Come on you two, the unexpectancy of it is the fun part." Riley argued, pulling Harry hands. "Come on, Harry, can't we go in? Please?" She gave him the puppy dog look, something that made Harry agree to almost anything.

Harry grimace, his mind screaming not to go in. His gut instinct is telling him that something bad might happen. But ultimately, his desire to make Riley happy outweigh his gut feeling. "Okay, but we are keeping our guard up for anything."

"What?" Allie squeaked in fear. "But guys…."

"Don't worry Allie, we'll protect you." Katie responded, taking her hand. "Beside, we saw others coming out without a scratch, though they look like they'd pee their pants. What the worse that could happen?"

Harry grimace. He hope that Katie didn't jinx that.

(Few minutes later)

The four of them enter the house, two of them excited, one of them weary, and the last one scared. Riley and Katie are at the front, very eager to see what this haunted house has in store. Harry is weary, keeping his wand at the ready in case he need to use it. And Allie is scared, clutching Harry's arm tighter at each crack.

' _Okay, so far, so good.'_ Harry thought as he look around. ' _No wizards, no cerberus, no troll, and nothing from the magical world.'_ As they went up the stairs, they saw a trail of blood, making Riley and Katie get a little nervous while Allie freaked out. Harry, on the other hand, is not really all that impress. He saw far worse in his two years at Hogwarts.

The four walked into one of the hallways, only hearing the wind blowing. Riley wondered when they are going to see something truly scary, though she didn't get bored yet. They got in for a few minutes.

"Does it feel cold to anybody?" Katie asked, shivering a little in her vampire costume. Her costume is sleeveless, so she had to use her cape for cover.

Riley shivered a bit, as did Harry and Allie. Now that she mentioned, it did felt a bit chilly in here. "It isn't this cold outside." Harry said and Riley agree with that statement. It was nowhere near that cold outside.

Harry shiver a bit more, wishing this costume provide more protection against the cold. It almost felt like the time at the airport, when he and Sirius….

Harry froze. causing Allie to stop. The girl look worried. "Harry, is something wrong?" Katie and Riley heard and the two turn around to see Harry frozen stiffly.

"Harry?" Riley called out, but Harry didn't respond once again. His mind was one a memory. In his head, Fear has picked up a memory from when they first set off to San Francisco at the airport. They felt a cold eerie feeling at the time and then ice started to build up around them.

Sirius and Remus started to panic and push Harry further into towards the plane, pushing anyone in their way. As they got onto the plane and before the door closed, Harry look behind him to see several black silhouettes coming after them. It wasn't till after that he found out what they were.

"Harry!" He felt someone shook him, making him snap out of it. He saw Riley and Katie, also Allie, in front of him, all of them looking worried. Then he look behind all of three of them and saw ice starting to build up around the hallway, making his eyes widen.

In his head, Fear screamed. "We need to get out of here! Now!" He pulled both levers from the console, causing Harry to take action.

"We need to go! Go now!" Harry ordered, causing the others to jump, a bit startled. They behind to see ice building up. "We can't stand here, we need to go!"

None of them argued, to scared of what happening, only ran. Harry was behind them, preparing himself to get out his wand if he have to, even if Allie see him do magic. When he look behind him, he saw the same black silhouettes from the airports.

The dementors are in the haunted house.

 **And that's the end. Now be honest, how many of you didn't expect that? How many of you did? I thought that after they found out where Harry and Sirius is at, at least the city, the ministry would send dementors there to capture Sirius. I mean, Fudge didn't think twice about sending dementors into a SCHOOL full of CHILDREN, so why would think twice about sending them into a city to find the most wanted criminal in Britain?**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	16. Dementors

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we're going to continue where we left off, with the Harry, Riley, Katie, and Allie running from a group of Dementors. And it look like Allie is going to find out about the wizard world. The U.S. ministry will not let the fact that the British sent dementors into a place that is not part of British. I actually think that Fudge is dumb enough to think that he could get away with this, but he will be in for a nasty surprise.**

 **Now, let's get on with another of Harry's crappy Halloween. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Dementors

"Why, Why, Why, Why, WHY?!" Harry's Fear screamed, as he influenced Harry to run as fast as possible. Not only Fear is afraid, but the rest of the emotions are scared as well, even Anger showed a hint of fear.

The red emotion is shouting out several kinds of obscenities known. Disgust sitting on the couch and trying not to barf, remembering how those things look. Sadness is at Fear side, trying hard not to freak out.

And Joy is the worst of them all.

The emotion is back at the corner, curled into a ball and shaking violently. The dementors is one of her worst nightmares, something she hoped never to see again. Beside her, Affection is trying best to comfort her, but with only little success.

"Come on Harry, run!" Fear exclaimed, for Harry's and Joy's sake. Sirius told them that the dementors suck the life out of people, literally eat the joy out of you. He doesn't want to know what would happen to Joy if a dementor catches Harry. "RUN!"

"This way!" Harry shouted, turning to a corner. He has a hold of Riley's hand while Katie's is holding onto Allie's hand just as tightly.

Riley felt her calves burning, but didn't dare stop. The fear within her is what keeping her running. "What are those things?!" Riley exclaimed, daring herself to look back. She wish she hadn't, as those things are still behind them and still look just as scary.

Harry answered without stopping for a second. "Those are dementors! Monsters who suck the life, suck the happiness from everything around them! From what Sirius has told, they literally eat the joy out of you!"

In Riley's head, Fear is freaking out. "Run faster Riley, RUN!" Fear screamed when he what Harry had said. This must be why Joy is shivering, backing up to the memory orbs in pure fear. At the other side, Anger is cursing while Disgust is trying to hold her vomit at the site of those things while Sadness and Affection are trying to comfort Joy.

Harry and Katie led the two mundane girls to another batch of stairs. As they turn to another corner, they saw two more dementors coming at them. "Turn around, turn around!" Harry screamed. No one argued and quickly turn around.

The ran to another hallway and was about to go to another corner until they saw ice build up from there. Harry let out a quiet curse. He grab Katie's hand quickly and pulled all three girls into one of the rooms. Without thinking, he pulled his wand and did the levitation spell, causing one of the drawers in their to levitate and land in front of the door.

Harry sigh in relief. "Hopefully, this will be big enough to hold off the dementors." He was met in silence. Frowning, he turn around to see what's wrong and he saw Allie with her eyes widen while Katie facepalm. He blinked, wondering why they are like that, until realization hit him and he facepalm.

In his head, Fear is banging his head on the console. "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" How come they keep exposing wizardry to muggles? Thank Merlin they're not at Britain, otherwise, Harry would've end up in Azkaban weeks ago.

Harry looks at the two, leaning on the drawer. "Allie, if you're going to say anything, say it quietly please. I don't want the dementors finding us." Allie mutely nodded. Then, after a few seconds, she did the opposite of what he requested.

"YOU'RE A WIZARD-" Katie quickly slapped her hands in Allie's mouth, along with Riley. The two quickly shushed the girl, the two of them nervously looking at the door. Nothing happened.

"Keep it down Allie." Harry hissed nervously, pointing his wand at the door incase something comes out. "Yes, I'm a wizard. Katie is one as well and Riley found out a few weeks ago." Allie look around the group and Harry can see the hurt in her eyes.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Allie asked quietly, looking down. Riley heart clench at the downtrodden look from her friend and quickly hug her to make her feel better. She was about to say something, when she looked at the window. She paled at what she saw.

"H-H-H-Harry! Katie!" Riley squeaked in Fear. The two paled as well, the both of them also looking at the window. They saw two dementors slamming into the window, with all of their strength.

In both Harry's head and Riley's head, the two Joys are shivering in more and trying to shrink themselves from the scary scene, the two of them keeping their eyes on those monsters.

When the two dementors hit the window one more time, they started flying towards the two muggle girls. Harry's eyes widen at the scene.

In his head, Anger quickly pushed Fear away from the console when he saw. "Oh no you don't, you f******!" Anger exclaimed, pushing the levers forward.

That caused Harry to move. "Move!" Harry shouted, pushing the two out of the way. That action caused the dementors right at Harry and started the dreaded dementor kiss

"Harry!" All three girls shouted. In Harry's head, a dark mist surrounded the outside of headquarters. All of the emotions are trembling at the scene, even Anger lost some of his heat.

Then the memory of Harry's mother's death started playing, becoming more and more clear. That cause Sadness to snap out of it and quickly try to find a spell that could help. She would've used the shield on Harry's wrist to bash them away, but that would probably only make them angrier.

Meanwhile, a bit of that black mist started sipping into the cracks of the window. Once it got again, it move as fast as a bullet and grabbed both of Joy's ankles. She shrieked in pure terror.

"Don't let it take me! Please!" Joy shrieked, trying to grab onto something. Affection and Anger quickly grabbed onto Joy's hand, stopping the thing from taking her.

"Oh no you didn't!" Anger grunted, struggling as best he could. "You're not about to take Joy and have her as a meal you sickening freaks of nature!" Affection grunted in agreement, digging his feet onto the ground.

At the outside world, Katie grabbed onto Riley's waist and stopping her from getting to Harry. "Let me go Katie! Harry needs help!" Riley shouted, struggling more thanks to Anger. Fear is currently wrestling for the controls, not wanting Riley to get near those things.

"No Riley, if you try to help, you'll be experiencing the same thing Harry is right now!" Katie argued, pulling Riley back and push the frantic girl behind her. Before Riley could argue, the witch pulled her wand. "I can do something without getting close to it! When I get them off of Harry, you and Allie grab Harry! We climb into the window and pray that the ground isn't that far!" Riley look reluctant, but nodded to the plan. Allie didn't say anything, only shaking in Fear at the site of those things.

Before Katie could fire any spells, the door suddenly slammed open and dementors started getting in. The girls shrieked and move back to the window as the soul-sucking fiend started to advance on them. As they were about to kiss the girls, a ball of blue fire suddenly came out of their.

The dementors shrieked as the fire came in contact and they landed on the walls. The girls looked at the down dementors, stunned, then turn to where the fire was launched to see a heavily breathing Harry.

"Let's get to the window while they are still down!" Harry breathed out tiredly, his energy taken from the kiss. None of them hesitated to get to the window. The first one to jump down was Katie, after putting a cushioning charm on the groud below them. Next was Riley, then Allie, and Harry was last as few of the dementors got up from the attack.

Harry grunted a little as he landed. There may be a cushioning charm under him, but he still felt weak from the dementor kiss. Plus, the image of his mother dying in front of him is still playing in his head.

In headquarters, Sadness sighed in relief while the memory did in fact kept playing. They manage to stop to the dementors from taking Joy away and eating her. But now the girl is terribly shaken up and Affection is doing all he can to comfort her while she and Fear keep everything in order.

As she look up, she looked at the image of Voldemort killing their mother. Tears slowly build and started trickle down her face. She thought that Harry will finally stop seeing that, that it was past behind him, but the memory has been brought up again. This day is going to affect him for a long time.

Then another a memory suddenly appear, one from his time at the Dursley household. This one made Sadness choke up a sob at that time and cause Fear to take her hand in comfort.

"Harry, are you okay?" Riley asked in concern. Harry shook the memories out, putting them in the back of his head, before nodding. He try to stand up and walk, but fell when he took one step.

"Okay, I think I'm a bit exhausted." Harry said/grunted. That caused a snort from Katie.

"Yeah, no kidding. Getting a dementor kiss is not something you can just brush off." Katie responded, crouching down. "You look pale. I mean, paler than usual. How bad was that memory?"

Before Harry could answer, Allie spoke. "Wait, what do you mean by memory?" Harry facepalmed. He forgot to tell her that part.

"There is another effect of the dementor." Harry said, getting up with Katie supporting him. "When they suck out your happiness, they also show you your worst memory." Riley and Allie turn a bit paled at that.

In Riley's head, all the emotions cautiously looked at one of the memory orbs. The one where Riley reunited with her family after trying to run away. They all look at each other, before nodding. If they a dementor again, they would keep Riley away from it. Joy especially agrees with this.

Harry spoke up once again. "Let's go to my house now. Sirius, Remus, and Riley's parents should be there." The three girls nodded, all of them shaken up at what they saw. They got away from the haunted house as quick as possible, though a bit slow since Harry has to be supported.

Riley look at Harry as he is being supported by Katie. "What was that memory you saw?" She saw Harry stiffen at the question, causing Riley to worry a bit more. The black hair boy was silent for a moment before speaking.

"...I saw my mother dying in front of me, when I was a baby." He finally said, causing Riley heart to clench for him. In her head, Sadness started crying on the console for Harry.

Disgust narrow her eyes. "The boy is holding something back. I know it." She push Sadness to the side of the console before pressing one of the buttons, causing the thought to come up in Riley's head.

"Is there anything else?" Riley push a bit, causing Harry to look away. Riley was about to say something more, when a familiar coldness swept up the area. All of them froze before slowly turning around, to see several of those things several yards away, coming at them at full speed.

Harry quickly took out his wand and point it at the dementors. "Incendio!" Harry shouted, causing a stream a fire to hit one of the dementors.

"Stupefy!" Katie joined in, one of the spells hitting another of those things. It made one of them lose balance, but only for a second. She cursed. "We need to go. We don't know any spells that could stop them all at once."

In both Riley's and Harry's head, the two Fear grab the console. "I agree, RUN!" The two shouted simultaneously, the both of them unaware of that as they pull the levers to get the two teens to run.

The four started running to the house, using all the energy to have left to get back. Unfortunately, due to the kiss he received before, Harry stumbled and fell down. All three girls stopped when they saw Harry wasn't with them.

"Harry!" All three of them shouted as the dementors approached him. Harry try to move away from the monsters, but he was too weak to get up and run. As one of them began the dementor kiss, there was a sudden shout of a spell and then suddenly, a bright light came around the place. The dementors shrieked as a white wolf ran at them and then they fly away, far away.

Harry heard people shout, a few of them being adults. He turn his head to see several people running towards him before he pass out.

"Harry!" Riley cried out in worry, the first one to reach him. In her head, Fear started to freak out when Harry fainted, causing Riley to worry even more. "Harry, are you okay?! Harry!"

One of Harry's guardians, Remus, kneel beside her. "He's just exhausted. We'll need to let him rest so he can recover." He suddenly took out two bars of Hershey chocolate and gave them to Riley. "Here, the chocolate should help you after confronting a dementor. Rejuvenate your energy. Give the other bar to Harry when he wake up." At that, Remus picked Harry up by the shoulder and leg.

Suddenly, her parents got in front of her and the both of them hug her tightly. She hugged them just as tightly, glad that they are here. "Riley, thank god you're okay." Her mother said in relief before ending the hug, along with her dad. "What happened?"

"We heard you and the others screaming and we got out of the house to see what happened." Her dad said, before looking to where the dementors were at. "What were those things? Were they real?"

Riley sighed. She and the others has a lot of explaining to do. "We should go to Sirius and Remus. They'll explain everything better to the both of you."

(Harry's home)

As Katie, Sirius, and Remus explained to Riley's parents and Allie about the existence of magic, Riley herself has been watching over Harry as he rests. She put the chocolate on the desk beside the bed and grab onto his head. Seeing him being attack by those….she was really scared. She was scared that she would lose her friend.

In her head, Joy was shaking badly. Something that could consume happiness….consume her, existed. It actually scares Joy, a very foreign feeling. All her life, she only felt happiness. But last year, she knew what it like to feel sadness. Now, she know what it's like to feel true fear.

"Joy?" Sadness asked, sitting beside Joy and touching her arm. "Are you okay?" Usually, she would reassure everyone that she was okay, but this time, she shook her head.

"I-I think I need to rest." Joy said quietly. Sadness nodded in understanding and help her up. "Can any of you take my shift?"

"I will." Disgust volunteered. Joy nodded gratefully and went upstairs to rest, with Sadness and Affection following her, to make sure she make it alright. Fear went upstairs next, tired from what transpired tonight. That only left Disgust and Anger.

Anger lift his eyes from the newspaper, the headline being SOUL-SUCKING FIENDS. "So any reason why you decide to volunteer?" He know Disgust well enough that she would try to get some beauty sleep rather than volunteer to watch dreams. While she doesn't slack off when it's her watch duty, she isn't one to volunteer.

Disgust smirk as she look on the screen, where Riley is watching Harry's sleeping face. "This might be the chance to find out about Harry's past. Joy hasn't let me persuade him fully, but now, we can finally see what he's been hiding."

"And if he decide to be stubborn about it?" Anger asked, crossing his arm. Disgust pointed at him.

"That's where you come in. Remember, our Riley is stubborn as well, especially when you're in control." Disgust said. Anger groan. "Come on, what the worst that can happen?"

She would soon regret saying that sentence.

In Harry's head, the memory of his mother death is playing on the screen. When that's over, then it's the memory of the time at the Dursleys house. And then all plays all over again.

She sigh as she turn to Joy and the others. The emotion is shaking very badly, sitting on the floor and her arms around her knees. "Joy, how about you go rest? You need it."

Joy didn't say anything, merely shivered. Affection helped Joy up and lead her upstairs to rest. The rest stayed in the room, with Anger on his newspaper again while Fear, Sadness, and Disgust are watching the screen. They hope these memory are over soon. And they hope this won't affect Harry, in the long time.

But then again, Harry always seem to have bad luck with these things.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked it. And was the two Joy's reactions appropriate when Harry and Riley met the dementors? And did Riley overreact or underreact when Harry was getting the dementor kiss (And not the good kind of kiss)? What about Allie now knowing about magic? I hope it doesn't seem like I slacked off on this chapter, but my bus schedule has been all wacky this week, so I couldn't get on the computer for that long before I go to bed. I wanted to finish at least one chapter, once a week.**

 **On the next one, Disgust is going to get Riley to find out about Harry's past. Again, I'm not trying to bash Disgust, but she has been curious/suspicious all this time so it would look odd if I stopped that. If Riley ends up hurting Harry, she will be regretful about what she did.**

 **Also, should show a pov of Sirius and Remus or Riley's parents? About how they would deal with the fact that dementors showed up in the neighborhood and they tell the authorities? Or should I keep it in Riley and Harry pov? Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	17. Freak

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. First, I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Right now, nearly 200 favorited, over 200 follows, and nearly 200 reviewed. I never thought my stories would be so popular, especially the older ones that were, I admit, badly written when it came to grammar at least (Harry Potter and the Heroes of the Galaxies, Naruto: the Descendent of Alice, and Naruto the Swordsman). But I'm not complaining at how many people enjoyed this story and I'm glad that you all liked it, especially when you reviewed. I enjoy reading what you guys think.**

 **Okay, now hear what's going to happen on this story. It's going to be on Allie's pov in the beginning and maybe Katie's. Then Harry's and Riley's pov. I think I'm going to focus on those four pov, with a few of the adults pov maybe. And on this one, Riley (Disgust) is going to try and find out about Harry's past. But like DragonKingDragneel25 said, she is going to get a taste of the ole Potter temper. Not even his friends are safe from that and looked what happened to Marge when that temper was triggered. So, enjoy the drama.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Freak

Allie is freaking out in the inside. First, she was forced to go in a haunted house. She didn't thought it was so bad with Riley, Katie, and Harry watching over her, but then those….things, showed up. She still shiver at the thought of them. Next, she saw her newest friend levitate a desk with a wand. And now, she is finding out that there is several magical communities around the world.

This is one of the most craziest Halloweens in her short life.

In her head, Fear is really freaking out. Allie's Fear is female, with glasses similar to her and is wearing a purple sweater. And right now, she is not in a calm state. "Magic is real?! Our friends are magical?! What were those things?! What's going to happen?! What-"

"Fear, calm down." Joy said, stopping her pacing. Joy is female, with a green sparkling dress and longish blue hair wrapped in a ponytail. She help Allie not become overly shy, despite Fear being the leader. "It's not like Katie and Harry are bad people. They are friends."

"But why did they hide it from us?" Sadness said, sniffling. The emotion is also female, with the same short hair as Allie and a sweater like Fear's, except it's white. "Were we not that close of friends?"

Joy quickly went to the blue emotion. "No, no, no, Sadness. I'm sure they have their reason. Maybe they aren't allow to reveal it to most people."

"Then explain why Riley knows." Disgust said, crossing his arms. Unlike the other emotions, he is male. He's wearing a blue tuxedo and his hair is neatly cut. Beside him, is Anger, who is female and has short hair as well while wearing a black sweater.

Joy sighed. "Let just ask them. I'm sure she got a good explanation." They all nodded and they went to the controls, where Katie, Sirius, and Remus finished up the rest of the explanation.

"...And that's about it." Sirius finished while the non-magicals stared at them. Finally, Jill Anderson spoke up.

"So, magic is real?"

"Yep."

"There's magical communities around the world, only known to few?"

"Uh-huh."

"Few people, including my daughter, knows about it?"

"Either by accident or because they're blood related to the witch/wizard."

"And my daughter and her friends got attacked by fiends who literally suck out your happiness?"

"That's about it."

"...Oh my." Jill said, a little overwhelm. Bill, meanwhile, mutter something about needing a drink. Meanwhile, Allie and Katie have the own conversation away from the adult.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allie asked, hurt obviously in her voice, thanks to Sadness. She saw Katie wince at the tone.

"While it's normal for people to tell others they are close to," When Allie eyes begin to water, Katie quickly continued. "My parents didn't want me to tell anyone unless they said so. The reason Riley knows is because she accidently saw Harry use magic to repair his glasses."  
Allie stopped herself from crying when she heard that. "So….if you had permission from your parents, you would've told me?"

"Without a doubt." Katie said with a firm nod. "You and Riley, along with Harry, are my closest friends. I would rarely hide secrets from you." Allie gave a small smile before hugging her friend, who hugged back.

In her head, Joy smile triumphantly at the other emotions while her hand is on the console. "See, I told you there was a good reason for this."

"Okay, okay, your right. As usual." Disgust admitted with an eye roll, but he was smiling. He's glad that Allie didn't have her heart broken by her friends. Katie was about to say something else when suddenly, a yelled came from up the stares.

"WHY DO EVERYONE THINK I'M A FREAK?!"

Everyone turn to the stairs, where Harry suddenly ran down. He was about to run out of the door when Sirius grabbed him. "Harry, wha-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry shouted, his magic flaring. That cause Sirius to be launched away from him and on the living room table. Dead silence entered the room, with Harry's magic still flaring.

When Harry realized what he had just done, his magic stopped flaring and he paled. His eyes landed on the prone form of Sirius body.

The silence continued for a few moments, even when Riley slowly got downstairs. When she saw Sirius prone body, her eyes widen. She saw Remus get up from his seat and took two steps towards Harry. That caused the boy to snap out of his trance and back up.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, fear and guilt in his voice. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Harry looked at Remus in pure fear, like he was going to hurt him. That cause the adults and the kids to get worried.

Remus took a few more steps, getting closer to Harry, causing the boy to step back a bit more. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Harry, I know you didn't mean to." Remus said to him, taking a few more steps. When he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry lurched away from it, but fell down because of it. He crawl away from him in pure fear.

"Please, don't hurt me." Harry whimpered, barely stopping himself from crying. "I promise not to do that again. I promise not to yell again." Allie felt her heart break at the tone from Harry's voice, the same for Riley, Katie, and Mrs. Anderson.

Remus sighed, sadness and worry in his eyes. "Dobby!" In one second, the house elf appeared between Harry and Remus, surprising everyone, except for Remus, Sirius (who is unconscious), and Riley (who already met him), and also causing Harry to flinch at the popping sound.

"You have a house elf?" Katie asked in surprise. Remus gave a quick nod before turning to Dobby and ordering him to take Harry to his room. Dobby nodded and after giving Riley a quick glare, which she flinch at, the elf teleported Harry to his room.

Riley saw her mom, dad, and Remus give her a stern look. "What did you do Riley?" Riley flinch again at the stern tone from her dad.

"Well, it started after he woke up…."

(A couple of minutes before)

Riley was fiddling with his wand when he slowly started to wake up. When she heard him groan, her eyes immediately went to Harry. "Harry!" Riley exclaimed, hugging him tightly. She ended a hug and quickly gave him the piece of chocolate. "Here, Mr. Lupin said this will help."

Harry took a bite of the chocolate from Riley's hand, still a bit weak to even move his hand. "W-What happen?" So Riley began explaining to him what happen after they left the haunted house, from getting his happiness sucked to the adults coming.

"Why were they here Harry?" Riley asked, after a moment. Harry can hear the voice in her hand. "They were never here before. I never felt so….cold before."

Harry was silent for a moment, before speaking. "They're looking for my godfather. Despite getting a trial at America, people in Britain still thinks he's the murderer. So they sent dementors to try to find him."

Riley shivered. "Why those things?" Why would anybody use something so….scary?

"From what Sirius told me, they don't have enough aurors to search for him." Harry said. He started explaining what aurors are before she could ask. "Aurors are basically the magical police, also our military, I guess. Because of the politics at the wizard world, the auror's budget is cut short and they can't hire that many hands. Said politics also gave wizards/witches who was born from non-magical people problems. Basically keeping them all second class citizens or worse, just to keep power."

Riley blinked at that, her fear momentarily forgotten. "It sounds like your wizard world is something from the seventeenth or eighteenth hundreds." Harry snorted at that.

"I don't know about other countries, but that's true. The community look like it to." Harry said, making Riley jaws drop at that. So the two went from discussing dementors to the whole wizard world itself.

In her head, Anger and Disgust are talking on how to handle this. "So what are you going to do, just go out and ask him about his past?" Disgust roll her eyes at that.

"Come on, you know me better than that." Disgust said, with a smirk. "We are going to take a subtle approach, making sure Harry reveal information without knowing it. We'll probe, like our mom does."

"Yeah, except you forgot that we aren't good with probing." Disgust merely ignore him, going to the idea bulb and putting an idea in for Riley.

"Harry?" Harry notice the nervous expression on Riley's face. "Katie told me that those dementors make you see your worst memory. Did you see any?"

"...I saw my mother dying." Harry said quietly, not mentioning the other memory. "It was one when it happened, but, I had bits of that time. The memory opened up more when the dementor came." In his head, Sadness clench her fist on the console. This is going to give Harry nightmares, she was sure.

"Who took care of you when your parents died?" Riley asked, after placing her hand on his arm in sympathy. She feels bad about doing this, but she really want to know the secret he's holding in.

Harry stiffen a little, remembering the nightmare he had, but answered. "My aunt and uncle raised me, Vernon and Petunia. They also had a son, named Dudley."

"What are they like?" Harry was about to answer, when realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Riley is probing him. Probing him about his past.

In his head, the others realized it too. All of them are as shock as Harry is. Anger quickly got out of shock, turning it into….well, you know, anger. "Oh that sly little witch! Well, let's us tell you what we said to the last guy who try to probe us!" None of the emotions stopped him, all still shock and a bit angry as well, as he slammed his fist onto the control.

Harry regarded her with a cold and hurt look. "It's not nice to probe someone about their personal life, Anderson."

In Riley's head, Fear came down when he heard that. He left Sadness and Affection to help Joy out when he heard that part. "Aaah, what are you guys doing?!" He ran to the controls, pushing Disgust hands away and pratically glomping on the controls. "Joy said not to probe him!"

Riley flinch a little, thanks to Fear, at the tone of his voice. "Sorry Harry, but I was just so curious." Riley said nervously, hoping that Harry doesn't hold it against her.

"Well next time don't try to trick me into telling you." Harry said, still upset thanks to Anger. "I'll tell when I'm ready to, when I trust you more. For now, just hold your curiosity."

In Riley's head, Disgust pushes Fear out of the way. "Right now, I don't care anymore. Riley needs to find out more about him." Before Fear could protest, Disgust press a couple more buttons in for Riley to get annoyed at Harry's statement.

Riley huff in annoyance. "I'll keep a secret Harry, just tell me. We're friends, remember?"

"That doesn't give you the right to pry into my personal life." Harry shot back, slowly getting up from his bed. He glare at her. "Stop being such a brat and just deal with it."

Riley's Anger started to heat up. "Oh, this is not being a brat. I'll show how bratty we can be."

"No, no, no, we shou-" Anger knocked Fear out, like he does a few other times, before slamming his fist on the controls. Riley scowled.

"Whats the deal with you and your secrets?" Riley said in anger, getting up and glaring at him. "First it's your magic secret, now it's something else? When are you going to trust me?!"

Harry's Anger began to heat up to. "I'm not gonna let us take this!" He press his hands onto more of the controls, causing Harry to get up and glare back.

"I'll trust you when I know you're not going to probe me of any more of my life!" Harry said in anger, as the stuff around the room started shaking. "You're not special Anderson! None of my other friends, not even my closest ones back home, knows about my personal life! Only Sirius, Remus, and Mrs. Anderson knows and that's how it's going to be until I say otherwise! So! Back! Off!"

Riley's Anger heat up even more. "Know way am I going to let this go! Let see if you can eat, this!" He grab both levers and pushed them forward with a yell, with Disgust pressing onto the controls. She's going to find out about this secret no matter what. Beside them, Fear started to get up from the punch Anger gave.

"Oh, you're going to tell me Potter!" Riley shot back heatedly. "I'm not about to let this go now! So just tell me already and stop hiding it like a FREAK!"

Immediately, the anger was evaporated and was replaced with shock, along with many other emotions. Said emotions are also shock, even Anger lost all of his heat in shock.

"Oh no…." Fear moaned, as subconscious memory started activating. And since Joy is incapacitated, there is nothing they can do stop the flow of memories. And right now, its showing all the times the Dursleys called Harry a freak and the times people, non-magical and magical, looked at him like a monster.

Harry started shaking badly, as memory began bombarding his head. Riley's Anger let go of the console, his anger slowly diminishing replacing with confusion at how Harry is acting. Riley also gone from angry to confuse and also concern.

Before she could call out his name, Harry spoke. "Freak. Freak, the one word I HATE the most." Harry whispered, his voice filled with venomous anger. "I've been called that so many times by my relatives. Been looked at as if I was one by so many people, both wizards and non-wizards. I've been called a freak so many times that I thought that it was my name before I went to school."

Riley eyes widen in shock at the revelation, as did the emotions inside. Fear, in one of the few times in his life, glare at Anger and Disgust. "See what you guy just did? There was a reason Harry kept it a secret." Fear got on the console to help Riley out.

"Harry, you were really…." She stopped talking when Harry gave her a ferocious glare.

"When I do accidental magic, I would be called a freak. Because I was born of magic, I was treated like a freak." Harry said, his whispers turning louder and louder. "Whenever I say mom or dad, I'm reminded that I'm a 'freak with dead drunk parents'! Whenever I talk to snakes, people look at me like I'm a freak or a monster! And now, my best friend, one of the few people I care about, just called me one!"

By now, Harry is shaking with anger and things are flying over the room. Riley had to duck or move a couple of times, in order to not to get hit. Harry eyes started glowing green and magic started surrounding his body.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A FREAK?!"

(Present)

"And that what happened." Riley said quietly, feeling quite guilty. In her head, Disgust also felt a bit guilty, as well as Anger. Disgust is now questioning whether it was a good idea to interrogate Harry about his past life.

Riley flinch at the looks from the adults. She can see Remus is trying not to say anything in anger while her parents are giving her stern and disappointed looks. Katie and Allie, meanwhile, look upstairs in concern.

"Is Harry going to be okay?" Katie asked in concern. Remus was quiet for a moment, before speaking.

"I'll check up on him. Also get Sirius into a bed and revive him." Remus said, looking at everyone. "It's best not to revive him right now and tell him what happen. Sirius tends to….let his anger control him. And he's been very protective of Harry after the death of his parents and when he heard what the Dursleys did to him." He then stare directly at Riley's parents. "Tell Riley the rest of Harry's time at the Dursleys. She already knows a little bit and she'll understand why Harry is secretive about this. After that, you can show yourself out if you want." With that, he went up stairs, levitating Sirius with him after getting out his wand.

Allie and Katie went upstairs to check on Harry, both of them worried for their friend. Meanwhile, Jill and Bill had Riley sit on one of the couches while they sat on the other side.

The three of them are silent for a moment. Riley wasn't squirming uncomfortably at the silence, but didn't say anything. Finally, her mom spoke. "Can you tell us why you were trying to find out his personal business?"

Riley look down, quietly speaking. "I was just curious. I ask him about it several times and he always avoids the question or tell me he doesn't want to talk about it. I didn't think his past would be that bad."

"Well, it was bad." her mom said, looking down. "Sirius had told us that his relatives hated him because of his magic. They hated magic so much that they try to beat it out of him."

Riley's eyes widen at that. "Beat it….out of him?" Riley said in shock.

Her mom nodded, tears in her eyes. She saw dad take her mom's hands and squeeze it gently, getting a thankful nod from her. "Make him do every chores in the house ever since he was four, including cooking. Punish him harshly for every time magic suddenly happens around him, something Sirius and Remus called accidental magic. And being bullied by his cousin and his gang. They even lied to at how his parents died, saying they were drunks who got in a car crash."

Riley's eyes got wider and wider at each sentence. In Riley's head, Sadness just came down when she heard all of what happened while Fear, Disgust, and Anger are wide eyes as well.

"Guys, what happen?" Sadness asked timidly. Fear quickly told her what, causing tears to quickly build up in the blue emotion's eyes. She flunged on the console and sobbed on it, causing tears to build up in Riley's eyes.

"So…." Riley said, trying to hold back the tears (And failing). "That's why Harry didn't want to tell me?"

Her mother nodded at that. "Most abused children feel ashamed or embarrassed of the abuse they suffer from the hands of their guardians, so they don't want to talk about it. We only know the basics of it since Sirius and Remus promised to not tell anyone about the details. And we respected it.

"But you, however, didn't." Her dad finally spoke. "You decided that you needed to satisfy your own curiosity, instead of respecting his privacy. What do you have to say about that young lady?" She saw her mother and father giving her stern, disappointed stares, causing her to flinch and the tears to flow down without any resistance.

In her head, Disgust look away from the screen in guilt. She never thought that the secret would be this bad. All she thought about was finding out what Harry is hiding. Now, she's beginning to regret ever making that decision.

"I'm sorry." Riley said quietly, a sob going through her throat. "I didn't think that finding out about it would hurt him. I try not to think about it all these months, but I just got to curious." Riley choke up another sob, trying to stop the tears, but she couldn't. Hearing about Harry's life, combined with the guilt she's feeling and the meeting with the dementors is overwhelming her. "I'm a horrible friend. I shouldn't have hurt him like you did."

The parent's eyes soften at the site of Riley crying. The two of them quickly move up to their daughter and hugged her, like they did a year ago when Riley ran away. She quickly cling to them, letting out her emotions. "Seeing that you're feeling guilty enough, we'll hold off on the punishment." Her mom said to her. "But tomorrow, you're going to apologize to Harry about what you did to him and for calling him a freak." Riley nodded. She would've done it anyway, even if mom didn't tell her to. She owes him that at least.

In her head, Fear is staring down at Disgust. Strangely, Fear is liking like a stern parent while Disgust looks like a small child that has stolen a cookie from the cookie jar. Sadness is at the corner, sobbing, while Anger is sitting on the chair and reading his newspaper, that says HARRY IS AN ABUSED CHILD on the headline.

"After Joy gets up tomorrow, we're going to talk about what you did." Fear said firmly, Disgust merely nodding. Usually, she wouldn't take this from Fear lying down and snark back, but she feels to guilty to say anything. "I just hope you didn't cost Riley her closest friend."

' _I hope so to.'_ Disgust thought in her head, but didn't say anything. She really hope she didn't screw up.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Did the characters overreacted? Under reacted? Or just right? Also, as an abused boy Harry should have trust issues with tissues, so I'm not going to automatically make them as close as they was before (I'll try not to). They'll still be friends, but Harry will be more cautious with her. Inside Out is not like any other Disney movie, where everything is automatically better (From what I heard), so I'm going to try and keep that. I hope none of you get angry about that.**

 **So, the next one is where Riley is going to apologize to Harry and maybe the first quidditch match for Harry at America. Also, I think I will have the American wizard authorities be in play in the next chapter. What do you guys think they should about the dementors being at their country? And should they have the same amount of aurors as the British wizards does, some more, or different branch of authorities (Military, police, marine, etc)? Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	18. Apology

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna have Riley apologize to Harry about what happen last chapter. Maybe have Sirius and Remus go to the american ministry (Or the other way around) about what happened at Halloween. Now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Apology

(Harry's Room)

Freak. Dark. Boy. Freak. Those words has been plaguing his mind ever since his argument with Riley. Whenever he tries to sleep, the nightmares of his life with the Dursleys comes up. So he didn't get much sleep.

After the chaos in the living room, Dobby teleported him to the room. Remus told him of Riley told the others and he's a bit afraid. Afraid that his friends and the Anderson family would see him like a freak, if his godfather would hate him for hurting him. Remus assured him that none of that is going to happen, but Harry is still a bit afraid.

He also wonders if Riley is going to continue to be his friend. Or if he want her to be his friend, after what happen last night. In his head, the emotions are talking about that certain subject.

After the chaos yesterday, Sadness and Fear stayed to watch Harry's dreams while Anger and Disgust went to get some sleep. Now, all of the emotions are up, including a refreshed Joy, and after telling her and Affection what happen, they are arguing about what to do.

"Harry can't just give up his friend!" Joy argued, shaking her head. "It would crush him to lose someone so nice to him!"

Anger's eyes twitch. "Nice to him?!" Anger said incredulously. "Did you forget that Riley called Harry a freak?! That one word that Harry hated the most?!"

"And let's not forget that she tried to force us to give his personal life." Disgust said, at Anger's side. Affection is on Joy's side while Fear and Sadness are neutral, looking at the four emotions arguing. "Oh, and when she got angry when we offered our help with homework."

Joy flinch before correcting herself. "I'm not saying she was completely nice to him the whole time, but she was nice to him the majority of the time. And like I said, it would crush Harry to lose a friend."

"Not to mention crush." Affection piped, crossing his arms. "Harry still likes her, despite the argument, and this crush can turn is slowly turning into something more. We can't give that up."

"Oh, like our last friend worked for us." Anger snapped, making Joy flinch at the memory of Ron. "Remember what the Weasely said to us? About our family?"

"But Riley proved that she isn't anything like Ron." Joy argued, not backing down. "We can't give this up over one argument. Harry needs all the friends he can get." The four emotions continued on the argument as the co-leaders observe them.

Fear sighed. "I don't know about this. If we give Riley another chance, this might give an entrance to hurt Harry even more." Sadness, however, disagreed.

"We don't know that Riley will hurt him. She didn't know that the word freak will make him react like that." Sadness argued. "But we do know that it will hurt Harry if we stop being friends with a cheerful girl." Fear sighed again, still a little doubtful.

"But should we really risk him hurting more? He's still recovering from his abuse from the Dursleys." Fear advised. Sadness thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Yes, I think we should give Riley another chance." Sadness said with a firm nod. Fear nodded, not arguing anymore. He trusts Sadness to make the right decision for Harry and she's been right for the most part. There was a few times she was wrong, but overall, she did good on Harry.

Sadness turn to the other emotions, whose arguments started getting even more heated. Sadness clapped her hands over her mouth before yelling, "Enough!". That caused the emotions to stop arguing and to look at Sadness. She mentally prepared herself for the headache she might get from Anger before speaking. "We're going to give Riley another chance."

And just as she predicted, Anger exploded. "WHAT?!" He yelled, his head heating up a bit while Joy and Affection whooped. Disgust crossed her arms, wanting the reason as to why.

If it was a couple of years ago, Sadness would flinch a little at the site of Anger heating up, but by now, she's used to it. "If we give up Riley as a friend, it would hurt Harry even more, as he's still recovering from the Dursleys. And we can't predict the future so we can't think that Riley will hurt him again. Harry will be more guarded, till Riley proves that she won't probe us. And we won't reach to her as a friend until she apologizes. And actually apologize instead of not mentioning what happening like what Ron did before the troll incident."

Anger cooled a bit, taking a deep breath before nodding. Disgust nodded in agreement with that plan as well, seeing it as smart. Joy and Affection whooped before hugging each other, both glad that they will continue to be Riley's friend. They are confident that Riley will apologize to Harry.

(Riley's Home)

Like Harry, Riley also had a hard time sleeping. The dementors, Harry's life before, and what she said to him is plaguing her mind and she's wracked with guilt. Her parents, after they got home, told her to apologize to him today. But if it looks like he's going to lose control of his magic she will need to get away from him before he lose control.

They may be disappointed about how Riley acted towards her friend yesterday, but they don't want to put their daughter in any kind of danger.

Right now, she's lying on her bed, preparing herself to give a huge apology to her friend. In her head, the emotions are all gathered around. A fully rested Joy and Affection is also there, the dementors in the back of their mind after what they heard from Fear.

Joy is looking at Disgust with a rare stern look while said emotion is looking down at her feet, like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Beside her is Anger, who is looking through his newspaper, the headline saying JOY ANGRY. Fear is beside Joy while Sadness is at the console and Affection is pacing, a bit panicky as to what is going to happen when they visit Harry.

"I told you not to interrogate him about his past life!" Joy said, in disappointment and a hint of anger. "We said we will let him choose when to talk about it with Riley. Why did you try to force him to tell Riley about his life at Britain when it was CLEAR that he didn't want to?"

Disgust flinch. "I didn't think about any of that." She admitted, looking down. "I just figured if we get it out of him discreetly, then there wouldn't be any problems."

Joy slapped her forehead. "And you didn't think Harry wouldn't figure it out, even after you get that information?" Disgust didn't answer. Merely look away. Joy then turn to Anger. "And you Anger. Haven't you learn to control yourself after Riley's attempt to run away?"  
Anger groan at the reminder of that time. "I messed up, okay? I'm still have trouble keeping my temper in control Joy." Anger admitted with his arms crossed. He hates admitting stuff like this, but he screwed up big time.

Joy looked at the green emotion and the red emotion before sighing, letting that anger diminish. She can't really stand being angry for a long period of time. "Lets just hope that we didn't lose Harry trust. I think Harry is still willing to be our friend," Joy said, still having the optimism of hers. "But I'm not sure it'll be like the last couple of weeks."

Joy may have her optimism, but she isn't that naive anymore. She thought San Francisco would automatically work out and that didn't work out well. At all. Because of her action (along with Anger's), Riley attempted to run away and Bing Bong….

Joy pushed away the thought of Riley's imaginary friend. Even a year after the move, Bing Bong's death still saddens her. She turned to Affection, who is still panicking. "Affection." The girl stopped pacing when she heard Joy's voice and turned her to head to the yellow emotion. "Don't worry too much. I'm sure that Harry will still be friends with us."

"Yes, but what about Riley's feelings for him?" Affection said in panic. "This might set back what we've accomplished. Riley might end up being stuck in the friend zone with him."

Joy clasped her hands on Affection's shoulder, stopping her from pacing again. "That won't happen Affection." Joy said, her voice full of confidence. "You're the best out of all of us when it comes to relationships, so I know you won't let this happen."

Slowly, Affection took some deep breaths, before nodding, her cute innocent smile coming back. Joy grinned before going to the console, by Sadnesses side. "Now let's go guys. First breakfast and then we're going to give a good apology." She really hopes that Harry will still be Riley's friends. So does all the others.

(Sidewalk)

After breakfast, Riley walked to Harry's house. Her parents wanted to go with her, to make sure she isn't harmed by any out of control magic Harry might unleashed, but she promised to be careful and to run at the first sign. A part of her is unsure she would, not wanting to upset Harry even more, but it did appease her parents and she doesn't want to go back on her word.

She walked a bit slowly to his house, a bit afraid that her apology might get rejected, but she still got to his house in the usual time it takes. She gulped a little bit in nervousness before knocking on the door. She waited for a couple of seconds, which feels like hours to her, before Mr. Lupin opened the door.

The man nodded politely to her. "Good morning Riley." He said politely.

"Morning Mr. Lupin." Riley said back. "How's Mr. Black? And is Harry home?" A part of her also feels guilty, thanks to Sadness, about what happened to Sirius Black. If she didn't provoke Harry like that, he wouldn't have been knocked unconscious.

"He's okay, but is suffering a bit of a headache." Remus replied. "And as for Harry, he's in his room. I assume you want to apologize to him?" Remus's tone was a bit stern, making Riley flinch.

"Yes, I am." Riley said, looking down in guilt. "What I did to him has been eating me up all night. I just hope he'll still be my friend again." Remus look at her for a bit, seeing if she was lying, before nodding.

"Okay, but be careful. Despite of what you did, I don't want anyone hurt." Remus said, stepping aside to let her in. "If he shows any sign of letting out accidental magic, call me and I'll make sure he's in control." Riley nodded before walking into the house and to the direction of Harry's room.

In her head, the emotions are discussing what to do. "Sadness is going to be on the console for most of the time." Joy told everyone. "Disgust and Anger isn't needed for the moment, unless he tells something about his past. And that's an IF." She emphasize that part to Disgust, making her look away. "Maybe a little bit of fear if he stays silent for too long. And some happiness and affection in the end, if it all works out well. But not too much of either."

Everyone nodded to the plan. Disgust and Anger sat on the couch, since they probably won't be needed, while Sadness, Fear, Joy, and Affection are at the console, at the ready.

Riley slowly opened Harry's door, a bit timid about this. When the door was fully opened, it revealed Harry laying on the bed. His eyes went to the door and his eyes widen in a bit of surprise before gaining a neutral cautious.

Harry wondered if he should regard her in a first or last name, before deciding to say her first. While he doesn't want to open up to her quickly, he doesen't want to hurt her. "Hey Riley." Harry said, but not with the usual happiness.

Riley noticed and bit her lip in nervousness, but responded. "Hey Harry." Riley said, not with her usual perkiness either. "Can I come in?" When Harry nodded, she walked into the room and sat on the edge on the bed.

It was silent in the room, with Riley fidgeting while Harry look at her with a cautious gaze. He wondered if she going to apologize to him about what she did or try to push him into telling his past. Finally, after a few minutes, Riley spoke.

"I know why you kept it a secret." Riley began and Harry stiffened, wondering if she knew about his past. "My mom and dad told me you what you're relatives did to you. How they hated magic and how they lied to you about your parent's death."

In Harry's head, Disgust simmered in anger. "Well congratulations, you now know the abused life of Harry Potter." She pushed a few buttons in order for Harry to respond coldly.

"You're satisfied now?" Harry said coldly, turning away from her. "You finally got what you wanted. Is that what you wanted to tell me Anderson?" She flinch at the fact that he was using her last name.

"I wanted to say sorry." Riley said to him, a bit of tears shining in her eyes. "I shouldn't have tried to trick you into telling me. I shouldn't have pushed you into telling me. I should've have….called you that." She doesn't know if hearing the word 'freak' will trigger a reaction and she doesn't want to find out.

Harry was silent for a couple of seconds, getting Riley to worry a bit, before he spoke. "Why though? Why did you try to make me tell you?" Harry said, almost in a whisper. He turned back towards her and Riley could see that anguish in his face. "I told you I will talk about it when I feel like I can. You don't trust me to keep my word?" He then said his final question in a whisper. "Why did you call me a freak?"

In her head, Sadness slowly press a couple of buttons in order for Riley to let out a few stray tears. "I wanted to know so badly. I didn't think it would be that bad." She admitted. "And I didn't mean to call you that. I know you aren't a freak, I know that. You are one of my best friends, kind, brave, intelligent, loyal, and clever. None of those things makes you a freak and your magic only makes you unique, plus even more cooler than most people."

Harry was silent for a moment once again, making Riley's fear the worst. In her head, Fear is freaking out as well. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Is he not going to accept our apology?" While Fear press his hands on the console, Sadness press a few buttons that cause Riley to want to hold his hand.

She cautiously took one of his hands in one of hers. "I understand if you don't want to be friends. But if you forgive me, I promise to never to force you into anything. Whatever else that is personal, you can tell me at your own time. I only know that you were abused, not the whole details, so you can tell me that whenever you like." At this point, she sounds a bit desperate and more tears cast down. "Just please forgive me for the argument we had."

Harry merely stared at her for a moment, trying to search any deceit or dishonesty. When he saw sob a bit, he pulled her into the bed and huggged her, causing the girl to cry even more, letting it all out.

She was honestly scared that Harry would reject her apology. She thought she could handle losing Harry as a friend, but now, she isn't sure. Over the months they spend time together, her friendship with him was slowly growing stronger and stronger. And not only that, but her crush on him got stronger as well. So she clung on to him tightly, glad that he isn't being cold to her.

In Harry's head, Sadness turned to everyone. "So, should we accept the apology guys?" Joy and Affection nodded eagerly while Anger and Disgust nodded in acceptance. Fear nodded as well, so Sadness work on the console in order for Harry to accept it.

Once Riley stopped crying, Harry spoke. "It'll take me a while for me to fully trust like I used to." Harry admitted to him, causing Riley to wince and a few more tears to escape. "But I forgive you Riley. You're the first friend I have in San Francisco and I don't want to lose our friendship."

In Riley's head, Fear sagged in relief while Joy and Affection cheered. Sadness cried in relief while Disgust and Anger sighed in relief. "Harry forgived us! Harry forgived us!" Affection and Joy cheered, dancing and hopping around each other.

"Thank goodness." Fear said in pure relief. "I was afraid he wouldn't after the moment of silence." He let his hands off the console, relieving Riley's fear. Sadness is still on the console, but waved for Joy and Affection to come here. The two quickly came over to the console, with Joy pressing one of the buttons with Sadness.

Riley smile tearfully, hugging Harry even tighter. Harry didn't mind and let her hug him. He would've felt uncomfortable, but he faced one of Molly Weasley's hugs, so this doesn't make him flinch.

In her head, Affection squealed at the site. "This is so cute!" She said, going onto the console. That cause Riley to snuggle in his shoulder, liking being in this arms.

' _I could get use to this.'_ Riley thought in her head. The two continued being in this position, until the heard the door open. The two abruptly separated, to see Sirius grinning at them.

"So, did I interrupt something private here?"

"SIRIUS!"

(Living Room)

After the initial embarrassment, Harry and Riley went into the living after Sirius told them that they need to discuss what happened with the dementors yesterday. The two sat side by side together in one of the couches while Sirius and Remus sat on the other side.

"Me and Remus will need to go to the American Ministry to talk about the dementor situation." Sirius told them, leaning forward. "But we might need both memories of your encounter with them."

"So you need us to come with?" Harry guessed, only for them to shake their heads. He and Riley got confused. "Then how can I-"

"By this." Remus pull out his wand and transfigure the table into what looks like a bird bath. "This is a pensieve. If you take a memory out and put it in here, it will show a flashback of that memory for anyone to see."

Harry's and Riley's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow." The two said in amazement. Then Harry spoke. "Magic just keeps getting more and more amazing."

"Agreed." Riley said with a nod, even more amazed than Harry, considering she only found out a few weeks back. The two men smile at their amazement.

"I sometimes forget how amazing magic can be, since I grew up with it." Sirius said, chuckling. "In order to get the memory, just put your wand into your temple and think about the memory you want. Since Riley isn't magical, Harry will need to put the wand in her temple while she thinks about the memory she wants to show. We'll put it in this capsule for the ministry to see." He handed out two capsules to both of them.

Harry and Riley nodded. That's sounds simple enough. In both their heads, the emotions are excited to be doing this and prepared themselves to give a memory.

"I'll go first." Harry said, pulling his wand out. He put in the wand on his temple and thought about the memory of yesterday's halloween. In his head, the emotions saw a slot at the side of headquarters opening up.

"Okay, get yesterday's memory orb out and into the slot." Sadness said. Joy was the one to do and she quickly put it in before closing. Harry slowly took the memory out, with the memory being in the form of a string, before putting it in the capsule.

"Your turn Riley." Harry said and he quickly pull the memory out of Riley before putting it in her capsule. Sirius nodded in thanks before taking the two capsule and putting it in his capsule.

"So Sirius, what's going to happen once you show them the memory?" Harry asked. He wanted some justice to be done about what happened. Not because of what happened to him, but because Riley, Katie, and Allie might've gotten hurt. Or worse, the dementors might've found Sirius.

Sirius smirked evilly. "Most likely, the ICW will be involved in this and the british minister of magic will be in some serious trouble. Maybe Dumbledore might lose his position in the ICW if he meddles in the situation." Harry smirk evilly as well. He can't wait for that to happen.

Before Remus and Sirius left, the black haired man said one more thing. "You two can go back to your cuddling time."

"Sirius!" Harry shouted with a big blush while Riley has the same amount of blush as well. Sirius laughed before leaving the house, leaving the two children alone.

There was a moment of silence before Riley spoke. "Sooo, want to go watch Iron Man 3 at my house?"

"Definitely." Harry agreed to, smiling. "But first, I'm gonna take you flying on my broom. I promised I would." Riley smile excitingly and followed Harry as he went to get his broom.

Riley, and unknown to her Disgust, vowed not to do anything that would jeopardize her friendship with Harry. She wouldn't make last night mistake again if she can help.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. And did Riley overreact, underreact, or was it just right? And now Sirius and Remus is going to the american ministry to show the memories of what happened on Halloween. Fudge is going to be in so much trouble, but is there anyway that Dumbledore would get in that same amount of trouble as well? If so, give me some ideas.**

 **Next up is Harry's quidditch match. And like every match he had before (At least from first to third), something is bound to go wrong. And we still have some dementors on the loose so….**

 **I'll leave what going to happen up to your imagination.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow my story and I will see all of lovely readers later.**


	19. American Quidditch

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we're going to here news about the dementor problem and what the ministry has done. It's not going to be shown what happen, since I'm mostly keeping it at the kid's point of views, but they'll know what happen. Sorry for anyone who wanted to see it.**

 **Also, on this chapter, Harry is going to be play his first quidditch match at America. But like most of his games at Hogwarts (At least the ones that was shown), it's going to end badly. So, enjoy the chaos that will ensue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

American Quidditch

(Two weeks later)

"Does wizards and witches let normal people watch these kinds of sports?" Riley asked Harry, as they walk in the movie theaters. It has been two weeks since the dementor incident, as well as the argument between Riley and Harry, and nothing else happened during those weeks.

Although he got quidditch practice after school, he started practicing at home when his first quidditch game in America started getting close. Katie also fly with him sometimes with her own broom and he sometimes has Riley be on the broom with him, something the two really enjoy. Right now, Riley and Harry are at the theaters, and are talking about the quidditch game that is going to start tomorrow.

Harry nodded. "I asked Katie about it and she says that muggles are allowed, as long as they know about the magic society." He told her. He then chuckled. "I wonder how purebloods at Britain would react to such things. Or the fact that there are muggleborns running magical governments here as well, and not just purebloods."

"From what you told me about them, they would probably have a fit." Riley replied with a giggle. She and Allie has been learning more and more about the american and british magical society from Harry and Riley, so she knows about the british pureblood. Then she frown. "I'm glad that minister got fired."

Harry smiled. "Same here Riles." That's a nickname thought of a few days back, and Riley likes the name. It suits her personality. A few days after Sirius and Remus went to the american ministry to tell what happened, it was brought to the ICW. Because of what happened, Fudge was quickly sacked while Dumbledore lost his position in the ICW. Sirius has been celebrating all week after that.

Also, any dementors that are in America are being hunted down by the auror police, as well as their magical SWAT team. Any that are spotted were to be quickly subdued and eliminated, something the British protest, but were overruled. They never should've brought them in America in the first place. From what Harry heard, the dementors are being eliminated in a fast pace, but there are some that either hiding very well or return to England before they could get caught.

As he and Riley bought the popcorn and drinks, he lookedaround. This is his first time at the movie theaters and he got to say, it looks amazing. And this will be the first time he will see a movie on the big screen and he's glad he's doing it with Riley, despite the argument they had.

"Are you nervous about the first match?" Riley asked him, taking a slurp of her soda. The two entered into the room where Thor is going to play and quickly found their seat. The movie won't start for a few more minutes, so they have time to talk.

Harry scratched his head a little. "A little. While this isn't my first time playing quidditch, but I always feel nervous about a match. Especially the first one, since my last two matches didn't go so well." Understatement of the century. His broom getting cursed in the first year and his arm getting broke at second year tends to make you scare of playing quidditch.

Riley smiled at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Don't worry Harry, you'll do great. I've seen you fly and your amazing up in the sky. It's like you were born to fly." Harry blush at the compliment, but smile and squeeze her hand back shyly.

"I hope so Riley." He said. The two stayed silent once the movie started playing on the screen, showing the trailers first. In Riley's head, Joy and Affection are leading the console, with the other emotions beside them.

Not much has changed for the group, except for Disgust and Affection. For Disgust, she started learning to control her curiosity more and stop priving into Harry's business. There are a few times she had Riley slip, which resulted in Harry avoiding the question completely or stop talking to her for a few minutes, but otherwise, she was doing good.

And like all the other emotions, she is liking Harry more and more. Not once did he act like any of those obnoxious boys at school. Never did anything disgusting, never said anything rude on purpose, and she have to admit, he is cute like Affection says. She especially like the eyes, his emerald green eyes.

"When do you think we should hold his hand?" Joy asked Affection. Out of all of them, she is the expert of relationships with friends and families.

"Probably when it get to a romantic scene in the movie." Affection said, while Harry and Riley watch the conversation between Loki and Odin. "In each romantic scene, we should advance a bit further." Even though it has been a few months since she got here, she has become invaluable to the group like all the others had. She's been getting plenty of pink orbs, from simple kiss on the cheeks to Riley and Harry cuddling with each other.

"Shush, we're getting to the fighting!" Anger shushed them all, grinning at the battle on the screen. Meanwhile, Harry's emotions are talking to themselves as well.

LIke Riley's emotions, not much has change for the group. Affection has also been getting a lot of pink orbs in the collection, not just from being with Riley, but with hanging out with Sirius, Remus, and his other friends.

"Okay, after the movie, we should re-check our plan incase of any setbacks." Fear said to Sadness, as they watch the movie. "I want to make sure that Harry doesn't get injured again while fighting."

Sadness smile at her friend. "Don't worry Fear, we'll be doing our best to avoid something like that." Sadness reassured him. "With you and Joy controlling the console, with Anger and Disgust as support, Harry shouldn't have any injuries."

"Yes, but you forgetting about the Potter luck, as Sirius calls it." Fear sighed, his hair drooping a bit. "Things tend to happen around us, whether we like it or not. The troll, Quirrel, the Basilisk, the dementors, and several more." The blue emotion bit her lip at that. She cannot forget about those moments, especially the one where Harry nearly died by that poison.

"Like I said, we'll do our best to protect Harry." Sadness said, after a moment. "Out of all of us, you are the best for that. I have faith that you will protect him from anything Fear." Fear blush a little at the confidence Sadness had in him, but nodded. He's not going to disappoint her.

Like Affection had planned, Riley eventually got Harry's hand in hers during the movie and even lay her head on his shoulder. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable with the unexpected contact, due to his upbringing, but overall, he enjoyed the movie with Riley.

(Saturday, Afternoon)

It's Saturday afternoon, the time of the quidditch match. Unlike at Britain or other countries, quidditch matches at America are sixteen teams located in different areas of the city in the state they're are in. All matches are played in a hidden stadiums where wizards and witches can floo at, as well as the people they choose to take with them.

There will be eight matches in the fall, four matches in the winter, and the final two in the spring. Harry's teams are the last one to play in the fall, facing against team called The Basilisk. There teams are called the Griffins. And his team consist of two girls, Madison and Selene, and one guy, Chad, as the main chasers. Two mischievous girls named Caitlyn and Jeanne, who are like girl versions of the Weasley twins to Harry, as the beaters. And a guy named Brick as their Keeper. Harry, naturally, is their seeker.

Harry is tapping his foot, a little nervous. He really hope nothing happens in this match, like a broom getting bewitched or something in the field trying to attack him. He stop his foot tapping when someone touch his shoulder, making him stiffen a little before relaxing. He turn to see Chad looking at him in concern.

"You alright there Harry?" Chad asked in concern. The chaser is a blond haired boy with blue eyes and fair skin. He's a friendly guy, with a easygoing attitude about most things in life. "Your foot looks like it had a mind of owns." Harry chuckled a little.

"No, just nervous is all." Harry told him, looking down. "Can't really help it. Back at home, at my first matches in first and second year, something bad happened. And I'm a bit afraid it would happen a third time."

"What happened in those quidditch matches?" Madison asked, who is sitting beside Selene. Madison is a blonde hair girl with dark green eyes and fair skin while Selene is a black hair girl with black eyes and a bit of a tan. Madison, like Riley, is a happy-go-lucky girl while Selene a bit of a flirt, mostly with Harry.

In his head, the emotions look at one another. "Should we tell them?" Disgust asked Fear, who is in control of the console. Fear thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"It shouldn't harm anything. None of them are the type to make fun of Harry." Fear said, letting Harry tell the stories.

"On my first match, it was going well for a while." Harry started out. He saw that all of them are listening in to the story. "But one of the teachers started bewitching my broom, trying to shake me off of it while I was up on the sky."

Everyone's eyes widen. "Did any of the other teachers stop him?" Madison asked what the group was thinking. Harry made an iffy gesture, something taught to him by Chad.

"Kinda, sorta. One of the other teachers saw what he was doing, but instead of telling the others or stopping him directly, he decided to counter the spell quietly instead." Harry told them. "While it saved my life, I rather that he that had stop it directly rather than discreetly."

"I think most people would." Chad said, getting a few chuckles.

Harry continued. "And in my second year, one of the bludgers has been chasing me. After I caught the snitch, it broke my arm and nearly smash my face in." Everyone eyes widen at that.

"Wow, you're year matches-"

"-very interesting indeed." Caitlynn and Jeanne said. Caitlynn is black hair girl with wide black eyes and pale skin, while Jeanne is a red-headed girl with blue-purplish eyes and fair skin. The both are a lot like the Weasleys, from being jokesters to doing pranks around the school and their neighborhoods.

Harry chuckle. "You don't know the half of it." He said to them. His light mood faded though and his smile dim. "I'm just worried that something like those two things will happen."

He felt someone clap his shoulder from behind. He turned to see Brick smile at him. "Don't worry Harry. We got aurors around this place, so nothing should happen." Brick is a brown haired boy with hazel eyes and fair skin. Outside of a quidditch match or practice, he's a friendly guy, but when he plays, he gets serious about it. "And we'll be watching over as well, so it's positive that nothing will happen."

Harry smile at all of them. Over the past months, he saw all of them as friends. It's nice to hear that they'll have his back no matter what, even his quidditch team back at Hogwarts (Except for Fred and George) turned his back on him the first year.

Sadness smiled a bit tearfully, along with Joy and Affection. All three of them press on the console, making those emotions swell up in Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said to all of them. Before he could say anything else, the quidditch match started. All of them got up and grabbed their broom, all of them with faces of determination. In Harry's head, all of them got serious and Fear press one of the magical buttons on the side. It is labeled broom flight.

Suddenly, six chairs popped up in front of the console, each one of them the color of their skin, and said console separated for each emotion. They all got to their individual seats and prepared for the match.

Harry is going to do all he can to win his first match here. Although his instincts are telling that something bad is going to happen soon. Very bad.

(Stadium Seats)

Watching the game is Sirius and Remus, along with the Anderson family, Katie and her family, and Allie. Riley is in awe at the stadium here. It's even bigger than a football stadiums and those stadiums are big. She is also in awe of the magic around her, the same with Allie.

In Riley's head, the emotions, mainly Joy and Affection, are also in awe. "Wow." Joy said in amazement. "This is amazing. Is there anything magic can't do?" Seriously, floating objects everywhere. A shield that could block weather. A stadium the size of one and half of a football stadium.

"Probably make money or gold." Disgust said to her. "Otherwise, all of the wizards and witches can be rich. And some of those wizards aren't really that rich from what I've seen." That didn't deteriorate Joy's awe.

Fear is twisting his wrists nervously. "There can be so many accidents." Fear said fearfully, looking around the stadium. "What if somebody falls off? What if a bludger hit one of us? What if-"

"Fear, relax please." Affection pleaded with him, taking his hand. "We'll be okay, as long as we're careful. And we have you here for a reason." Fear relaxed after that, smiling at Affection.

They all stopped chatting, along with the people at the stadium, when the announcer started speaking. "Hello folks and welcome to our last quidditch game for the fall!" The man said through the speaker. "The team on the right is the Basilisk!" He began announcing the names of the each individual player on the team as they got out of their resting area. Each of them pose an intimidating force.

"And on the left, we have the Griffins! The chasers, Mark, Madison, and Selene. The two beaters, Caitlynn and Jeanne. The seeker Brick. And finally, all the way from Britain, Harry Potter!"

Everyone cheered as all of them got out of the rest area, forming up at the opposite side of the Basilisk. Harry is at the front, with him being the leader of the group. All of them choose Harry to be the leader at their first practice, when they saw how good he was doing leading them and with strategies.

"Now I want a fair clean game from all of you." The referee said to them. Harry and the leader of the opposite team gave each other firm handshakes before getting back to their individual team. "And begin!"

As the snitch was released, the referee threw the quaffle. And thus started the match between the Griffins and the Basilisk.

Through half an hour of the game, the Basilisk were getting a beatdown. Don't get the wrong idea, the Basilisk were good, better than most quidditch teams, but Harry applied Wood's tactics as well as his ways of practicing, so his team was better. Way better.

Harry and Chad steal the quaffle quickly and with no trouble when the saw the slightest of an opening. Madison and Selene work together flawlessly, confusing the chasers and beaters with their fast flying style and passing of the quaffle. They didn't stop passing the quaffle to each other for even a minute, not letting the opponent getting an opening. When the opponents try to get a score in, Brick would block the quaffles most of the time, though there are times he miss. Caitlynn and Jeanne help out Brick though, startling the chasers whenever the opportunity shows up.

Everyone is watching in awe at the performance the Griffins made. The team was good last year, but it seemed they have gotten better. They especially took notice of Harry Potter. People in America, as well as other countries, heard of Harry's skills in quidditch. Of how he got into the team at age 11. Some thought Harry getting in was because of his fame, but looking at him play now, those who had it erased those thoughts.

"And that's another score for the Griffins, now 120 to 50!" The announcer said in the microphone. "The Griffins are on fire at this game. Start of the game was 50 in row, without the Basilisk getting a chance at scoring! And they're not letting up, tiring out the Basilisk while they only look a bit winded! If I was a betting man, I would know who I put my money on."

The reason they were only slightly winded is because of the exercise their coach and Harry put them through. The work out they set up tired them out so much they couldn't move their legs or arms. Only Harry can stand after the workout. When asked why, he merely smile and said, "There's someone worse than me when it comes to exercise and quidditch."

All of them still shiver at the thought.

Meanwhile, at the stage, the group watch in awe at Harry's skill. Even Katie and Riley are surprise how skilled Harry is being, despite watching him on a broom before. They thought he was skill before, but now, last time merely look like a warm up.

"Wow, pup is amazing!" Sirius exclaimed. Then he grin. "He definitely got James' skilled on the broom!"

"Definitely." Remus said with a chuckle. Not to mention the love of it, if the joy on Harry's face is any indication. Meanwhile, Riley and Katie kept on cheering for Harry, although they are not heard by the thousand of people here.

"Woohoo, go Harry! Kick their butts!" Riley cheered, with Joy on the console. Beside her, Katie is cheering, "Come on Harry! Show those bozos that you are no one to mess with!"

Their parents, meanwhile, shake their heads at their children's attitude while Allie blush in embarrassment at how her friends are acting. They all payed attention when Harry spotted the snitch and started chasing after it. The Basilisk's seeker saw Harry go after it and started following him. Soon, the whole stadium started cheering for either of the two.

Riley and Katie kept on cheering until they notice something, along with the others. Sirius was cheering on for Harry, but it was dying down slowly. They all turn to him to see him paling rapidly.

"Sirius? Are you-" Riley was about to ask if he's alright until that cold feeling came to her. She started turning as pale as Sirius, along with Allie and Katie, knowing where that feeling is coming from. Around them, the crowd, including their parents and Remus, started to shivering at the coldness.

In Riley's head, the emotions felt that chill as well and they also started paling, especially Fear and Joy. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…." Fear and Joy said at the same time, the two of them very afraid.

They then saw the black cloaked monsters entering the field, confirming Sirius, Riley, and Katie's fear. The dementors are at the quidditch field.

(With Harry)

Harry just pass the quaffle to Madison when he saw the snitch a few feet away from him. In his head, the emotions prepare to get it. "Anger? Joy?"

"On it." The two said before fueling Harry's emotions to get it, pressing several buttons. That cause Harry to fly towards the snitch, but also causing not only the snitch to fly away, but had the other seeker following him.

He was focusing on the snitch that he didn't notice the feeling until he saw black cloaked people flying towards him. He paled when saw that they weren't people, they were dementors.

Harry's Joy paled at the site and she suddenly turn still as a statue. Fear, however, was the opposite and shrieked. "Get out of the way, get out of way!" Fear shouted, frantically pressing every button on their. Harry quickly ducked under those things and push his broom to go faster to get away from them. He also saw the other seeker stop and move away from the monsters. Unfortunately, the dementors turn around and started chasing him. Harry curse his luck, thanks to influence from Anger, before he saw the snitch go under the seats.

In his head, an idea formed in the idea section. Disgust smirk when she saw what the idea was. "Alright, those happy sucking freaks won't make us a meal that easily." She put in the idea in the console, causing Harry to go under the stadium. The dementors followed, but as he predicted, they had a hard time dodging the several woods under it.

While Harry dodge them flawlessly, he heard the dementors smashed into them. He saw that he is close to the snitch and so he reach to grab it. Before it could try to escape, he quickly grabbed a hold of it, quickly getting out from under the seats and into the field.

He saw the scoreboard increasing their number, but then the cold feeling return, with memories of his mother death assaulting. He faintly heard shouts from the field before everything went black.

 **And that's the end. Hehe, I couldn't resist that cliffhanger. Also, how was the story? As well as the punishment I gave Fudge and Dumbledore? Again, I'm sorry for not showing you their reactions, but I wanted to keep in the children's pov. Although I might show the after effect of them losing a job in the sequel.**

 **Yeah, that's right. I'm planning a sequel. I won't tell the details though, at least not right now.**

 **So, the next one will be in Riley's pov as Harry got the dementor's kiss. What else do you think I should show? Should show the distrust Harry feels around Riley? Time skip it to Thanksgiving or Christmas? Or anything else? Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	20. Worry

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but my allergies we're giving me a beating for a week. But here it is now. And I apologize, in advance, if the chapter isn't that good. Again, allergies was giving me a beating. On this one, this will be after Harry black out and he wakes up at the the American wizard hospital at San Francisco. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Worry

Harry slowly opened his eyes, feeling exhausted. He slowly blinked before opening his eyes all the way. What happen? Where is he at?

In his head, all the lights are slowly turning back on. Joy is shakened up once more, as well as Fear and Affection a little. Disgust couldn't take the memory being shown to them and threw up in the trash, Anger was sitting on the chair (Also mumbling curses about the dementors), and Sadness is at the console. Fear sighed in relief when the lights turn back on.

"Thank god." Fear sighed in relief as he got back to the console. "Let's start putting his recent memories back up. Affection, go help Joy up and bring in her room to rest again. She needs it." Once again, the dementors tried to take Joy away from them. So it happening a second time really affected her.

Fear gathered up recent memories, getting Harry to remember what happened. The dementors came onto the field and he tried to evade them while trying to catch the snitch. He guess one of those things catched up to him.

Once his eyes cleared up, he saw a pair blue eyes staring at him, which made a smile come at his lip. Before he knew it, Riley threw her around him and pull him into a hug. "Thank god you're okay." Riley mumbled to him. Harry slowly put his arms around her to give her a comforting hug

As Riley ended the hug, Allie and Katie rushed over to hug him. He looked up to see all the adults and his team looking at him with relief. "What happened?" Harry asked, after the two girls ended the hug.

Sirius answered that. "A dementor got to you pup. You fainted on top of the air and fell down. Luckily though, Selene and Madison managed to catch you before you fell."

Harry slowly turned over to the two girls with a grateful smile. "Thank you for saving for my life you two. I don't want to imagine what would happen if you didn't. I owe you girls" Madison merely smiled at him while Selene smirked a little.

"Well, I have a few things you could do to pay the debt…." Selene said slyly. Madison elbowed her in the ribs, causing her to grunt, while the rest either snickered or giggled at either Seline's pouty expression or Harry's confused expression. Maybe both.

Meanwhile, Riley looked at Seline with a suspicious look in her eye. In her head, Affection's eyes widened. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! We got competition!" Affection exclaimed in horror. Disgust narrowed her eyes at the girl while Anger scowled.

"We're gonna have to keep an eye on that girl." Disgust said, her eyes still on her. "I don't like the way she's looking at Harry." Anger nodded in agreement, crossing his arms. If that girl tries to get Harry, then she better prepare for a battle.

"There also some bad news Harry." Remus said, breaking Riley from her thoughts. The werewolf picked up a duffel bag that was beside him and put it on the desk near Harry, unzipping it. Harry lean over to have a look of what it's there, his eyes widen.

In the bag is his broom. Or what's left of it. The broom is split in half, with the other half in several pieces, from tiny to big. In his head, the emotion's eyes widened, especially Sadness.

"Oh no." Sadness whispered hoarsely, feeling like she's about to cry. That broom is one of Harry's first gifts, one of the few things he owned when he found out he was a wizard. Knowing that Harry needed her right now, she put her hands on the console.

Because of Sadness, tears formed up in Harry's eyes at the site of his broom, but he instinctively held them back. When he was living at the Dursleys, whenever he show sadness or anything close, that resulted in punishment. So he held his tears back due to his survival instincts.

Sirius spoke up. "Me and Sirius need to go. Got a meeting with some ministries official about the fiasco that happened in the stadium." Sirius clap his hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting way. "I'll leave you to your thoughts for a bit. We'll be back in a couple of minutes." With that, Sirius left.

Chad then spoke up. "Oh, and thanks to you, we won the match. We're going to the 2nd match now." Harry gave a small smile, but nothing else. With that, his team left to go find their parents, leaving Riley, Katie, Allie, and their parents.

"We'll let you be alone with Harry Riley." Jill said to his daughter. She then looked at Harry. "It looks like he'll need his friends to cheer him up." The other said the same thing to their children and with that, they waited outside the room.

That left the four kids alone in the room, with an awkward silence. Riley, wanting to break the silence, spoke up. "Don't worry Harry. I'm sure you could buy a new one somewhere."

"I don't really care if I get a new broom." Harry said, putting the broken broom back in the bag. After that, he flopped his head on the pillow. "None of them will replace the broom I got."

"Why? It's just a broo-" Katie stopped talking when Harry glared at her. All three girls stepped back a little and flinch at the scary glare Harry is showing.

In his head, Anger is on the console. And he is angry right now.

"Oh, just a broom is it?" Anger hissed in anger. "You try living Harry's life and can say that it was just a broom!"

"It may be a broom to you, but to me, it's one of the first gifts I've ever gotten." Harry hissed, almost like a snake. "I never had a gift before I was a wizard so each one I have, I cherish. This nimbus is one of those said gifts." All three girls flinch at the angry tone, but Riley remembered him saying that this was his first gift.

"Harry, what do you mean by-"

"Do. Not. Finish. That. Question." Harry hissed, his glare turning fiercer. "That is none of your business!" In Riley's head, Fear latched onto the console.

"Get away, get away, get away!" Fear screamed, pulling the levers backwards. Riley, along with Katie and Allie, stepped back at the fierce glare. And Riley heavily flinch as well in the harsh tone. Most of the time these past few weeks, she and Harry has been close, but whenever she ask Harry about his past by accident, he gets cold or shut his emotions down.

In Harry's head, Disgust and Fear pull Anger from the console, despite the red emotion protest. Sadness quickly got on the console so Harry won't go emotionless.

The anger in Harry diminished after and he lost the glare, being replaced with a sad look. "I'm sorry I scared you girls." Harry told them, seeing that they were afraid of him. "I'm just upset that my broom is destroyed. Like I told you, it was one of my first gifts I had ever had, and since I rarely ever get gifts in the past, I cherished each one." He then sent them a pleading look. "Please don't ask about that. It's really personal."

All three of them nodded. They don't want to upset him, especially Riley, who saw how angry he can get. So they just talked about random things while Harry is in bed until their parents (Or guardians, in Harry's case) took them home, after Harry was checked out from the hospital.

(Katie Pov)

Katie is watching Harry, Allie, and Riley intently as they talk to each other, mainly watching Harry and Riley. For the past months, she's been seeing signs of the two of them having feelings for each other ever since she first met Harry. From Harry protecting Riley from a bully to Riley rushing through the hospital to get to Harry, after that dementor fiasco a few hours ago.

At first, she wasn't sure when the two barely knew each other, but as the weeks and months pass, the more sure she was that the two have feelings for each other. Feelings that are slowly getting stronger and stronger.

In her head, her emotions are talking. "Oh Riley is so crushing on Harry." Joy said, leaning on the console. Joy is female, with blue hair that is in a ponytail and wearing a bright blue hoodie.

Disgust nodded in agreement with her. "If the glare she gave Selene weren't any indication, nothing was." Disgust is also female, with a dark green top, green skinny jeans, and short hair that reached her shoulder. "And we'll do all we can to help her get Harry."

"Are you sure Riley would want our help?" Fear asked. Fear is male, with three curls of hair on his head and is wearing a sweater. Beside him is a female anger, who is wearing a tracksuit, and a female sadness, who is wearing a blue dress that goes down her feet. "What if she wants to do it herself?"

"Then we'll give our silent support." Joy said, pumping her fist. Fear sighed. He hopes this'll work out.

Katie tapped Riley's shoulder, asking if they can talk. When they got to the opposite side of the room, while Allie is talking to Harry, Katie decide to make a bit nervous. "So what with the look you gave Selena?" Katie smirked a little when she saw Riley blush a bit.

"W-W-Well you heard what she said." Stuttered Riley, her head slightly down. "And the tone of voice she used. I was worried she was gonna take advantage of Harry, that's all."

"Are you sure that it's only that?"

"Y-Yes." Riley stuttered, still not looking in Katie's eyes. "W-W-Why else would I look at her?"

Katie tapped her chin, like she's in thought. "Oh, I don't know." She drawled out before giving her a devilish smirk. "Maybe it's because you were thinking that she might steal Harry from you?"

The blush on Riley's face intensified. "W-W-What do you mean by that?" Katie roll her eyes. Time to be blunt.

"I know you have a crush on Harry." Katie stated. Before Riley could protest, Katie continued. "And don't try to deny it. It's too obvious to be kept hidden, at least to me."

Riley looked down again, still blushing. "How did you know?" She asked meekly. Katie smirked.

"Hmmm." Katie hummed, tapping her chin in thought. "Maybe it was the look you had when Harry stopped that bully? Maybe the worry look you gain whenever he's hurt? Maybe it the jealous stare you get whenever I hang out with Harry, before you found out about the wizard world? Oh, and the fact that you spied on us at the zoo?"

By the time Katie finished, Riley is as red as a tomato. Finally, she sighed and relented. "Fine, I have a crush on him." Riley said. "It started first time I've met him and it has only gotten stronger as the months went by."

Katie grinned. "I'm glad you admit it without putting up a fuss."

"I knew that I wouldn't be able to deny it with you." Riley told her, finally looking up. "You are just too stubborn for your own good."

"And you know it." Katie replied with a grin, getting Riley to laugh. "We'll talk about it later, but right now, we need to get back to Allie and Harry before they wonder what taking us so long."

Riley nodded before going back to her friends. Katie lingered on a bit, thinking on how to get Harry and Riley. She knew it's going to be hard, considering Harry's background. It doesn't take a lot for her to know that Harry was abused, at least by neglect, especially when her mother is a guidance counselor. She gain a couple of skills from her, one of them seeing the sign of abuse.

In her head, Joy is talking to the others. "All right, here is the plan you guys. Once we are alone with Riley, we are going to see the progress she made with Harry. Sadness will be there to provide comfort for Katie's friend. Anger is going to provide the rough push if we need to. Fear is going to help Katie be cautious. And Disgust and I will help Katie give the advice to Riley."

All of the emotions nodded, though Fear look nervous. "Do you think Katie will be able to help Riley?" Joy looked at Fear with determination in her eyes.

"She is going try and so are we." Joy concluded. Nothing is going to stop Katie from helping a friend and that is the same for Joy.

 **And that's the end. Sorry that the chapter was sort, but I want to ask you guys how the next chapter should be. Should Katie help Riley and talk to her about it? Should we show Harry's POV first? What ideas do you have for the next chapter?**

I hope a couple of you answers my questions and again, I'm sorry for taking two weeks to update this. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.


	21. Jealousy

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, it will begin with Katie talking to Riley about her crush on Harry. And also showing Harry's teammates, more specifically, Selene. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

21 Jealousy

(Riley's Home: Riley's pov)

"I'm am really hesitant about this Joy."

"Oh come on Fear, what could happen by accepting a friend's help?"

"A lot. You know how crazy Katie's plans can be. Remember when she try to make cookies by herself and dragged Riley in it?"

"That was different Fear. I'm sure nothings gonna happen this time."

After Harry checked out of the hospital, Riley went back home while Harry went back to his house. With permission from her parents, Katie went to Riley's house and right now, the two of them are in her room to plan on how to get Harry's heart. And in Riley's head, Fear and Joy are arguing about the pros and cons about accepting Katie's help while the others are watching the argument.

"How can you be so sure Joy?" Fear asked. "You know you can't put your full confidence on everything. Otherwise, it'll go bad." Joy flinch a little at that. She's sure Fear didn't meant it, but he implied the time she tried to get Riley to be happy about San Francisco when they first moved their.

Joy thought about a compromise before snapping her finger. "Okay, how about this? You, me, Disgust, and Affection can be at the console. You can have Riley be cautious about any plans that you think is too crazy. Deal?" Fear thought about it for a bit before nodding. At least it's better than accepting any plan Katie will make, even the most outrageous ones.

So with that, all of the emotions went to the console, with Anger and Sadness as support. Disgust, Joy, Fear, and Affection are the main emotions controlling the console now, so they can help Riley plan to get Harry.

"So, let's start operation dating." Katie said, the two of them sitting indian style on Riley's bed. "The first order of the operation is to discuss the progress you make while in the friend zone."

"Shouldn't we have Allie in the conversation?" Riley asked nervously. While a part of her wants the help, the other part wants to delay this as long as possible.

Katie, however, was stubborn. "Don't worry, we'll update her on your crush when we go to school. Right now, I want to hear every detail." Riley groan before talking. She told her everything she does with Harry, as well as the fight they had.

"Hmmm." Katie said, processing the information before speaking. "You made some progress with the occasional kisses on the cheeks and the cuddling, but the argument and you calling him a freak set that back a bit."

Riley slumped a little at that. "So what do you suggest we do?" She soon regreted asking that when she saw the light in Katie's eyes.

"We'll need to set up something big." Katie said, with an eager grin. "Something dramatic. Something that will have you two as boyfriend and girlfriend in no-"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Fear exclaimed, freaking out. He drastically started pressing buttons. "Gotta stop this, gotta stop this!" That cause Riley to react.

"No, no, Katie! Nothing big!" Riley said, a bit of panic in her voice. "Let just try to do this subtly. We don't want to scare Harry away." She saw Katie pout, but nod anyway, making Riley sigh in relief. Whenever Katie tries to plan something big, or plan anything at all really, she gets a bit too carried away.

In her head, Fear slumped on the console in relief. "Thank goodness we avoided a catastrophe." Fear said in relief.

"Okay, so how about this?" Katie said, after a moment. "You should look for any opportunity to get closer to Harry. When you see it, seize it before anyone else can. I know at least a few girls at our school is interested in Harry, as well as that Selene look from the worried look on her face when Harry got knocked out. It nearly matched yours."

In her head, Anger slammed his fist on the console. "Oh hell no! No other girl is going to steal Riley's crush!"

"Agreed." Disgust said curtly, both of them having their hands on the console. That cause Riley to scowl and clench her fist. She is not going to let anyone take Harry away from her.

Katie saw the look on her face and smirked. "Oh? You're the jealous type of girl? Or possessive?" Katie smirked even more while Riley blushed.

"I-uh-maybe?" Riley stammered out, not looking at her. Okay, maybe she was feeling a bit possessive/jealous at the thought of another girl liking Harry.

"Don't worry, Riley. I'm sure that your the only girl for Harry." Katie said in comfort. "You two practically stick to each other like glue. No one else is closer to Harry than you."

Riley smile at that, but it didn't reach her face. There are times Harry talks about his friends back in England and it sound likes someone else is closer to Harry than she is.

Well, she is going to try her best to become closer to him. After all, she isn't one to give up.

(A couple of days later)

It's been days since the quidditch game. Ever since then Riley, Katie, and Allie, along with his quidditch team and his guardians, were doing all they can to cheer him up.

The second encounter with the dementors affected him greatly, to the point that he could barely sleep without having nightmares. He tried to hide the fact that he could barely get any sleep, but his friends and family aren't fooled.

In his head, the emotions are worried for the boy as well. Whenever any of them are on dream watching duty, they all had to wake him up from the nightmare before it gets too bad. Fear suggested getting a dreamless potion, but Anger vehemently disagreed with that idea. He doesn't want Harry to be forced into sleep.

They kept arguing until Sadness decided to wait. If the nightmares get worse instead of better, they'll tell Sirius about it and get the potion. The two of reluctantly agree with that idea.

Meanwhile, Riley is worried for Harry. She can see, like anyone else, that Harry isn't getting much sleep. She wants to help him so badly, but doesn't know how.

The emotions in her head are also at a loss at how to comfort Harry. Whenever Sadness or Affection try to get him to talk about it, he close himself off. It's hard to help him when he does that.

Right now, Riley and her friends are watching Harry playing quidditch. Her hockey practice was finished early, so she, Katie, and Allie decided to wait for him while he finish practice. Today, the four of them are going to the arcade.

"Whenever Harry is on the field, he seemed completely relaxed, but focused." Allie commented, as he started chasing down the snitch. "If we didn't see him before this, we wouldn't have thought that he was still troubled."

Katie nodded in agreement. "Not really surprising, considering his love for flying." Katie said. "It's probably even stronger than Riley's love for hockey, no offense there girl."

"None taken." Riley responded back with a smile. "I agree with you on that." There are times that not even hockey would clear her mind.

After a couple more minutes, practice was over for the quidditch players. Riley, Katie, and Allie quickly got off the benches and go to the team to get Harry. As they got closer to to the team, Riley frown when she saw that Selene girl was approaching Harry.

As she walked towards them, he pace quicken when she heard Selene grab one of his arms and started speaking to him. "So, Harry, I was wondering if we can hang out?"

In Riley's head, Disgust scowl at the black hair girl. "Oh no, you are not taking Harry away from Riley." Affection nodded in agreement with a cute scowl of her's and the two got on to the console to get Riley to stop her.

Before Harry could answer Selene, Riley grabbed onto Harry's other arm. "I'm sorry, but Harry already agreed to go to the arcade with us." Riley said politely to Selene, careful not to show any venom in her tone.

Selene had a quick scowl for a second before smiling sweetly. "Well, it's Harry's choice whether or not to go with you. I just want to spend some time with him since we don't get to hang out much." At that, she tugged at Harry's arm.

In Riley's head, Disgust's eyes narrowed. "So that's how you want to play it huh? Anger, we'll need your help."

"On it." The red emotion said, joining the other two. Him being on the console causing Riley to get a bit more aggressive.

"Well, he already promised so he'll have to decline." Riley said, tugging on Harry's other arm. The boy looked confused and a bit panicky as the two keep pulling his arms while the others look at them in amusement.

In his head, his emotions are also confused and a bit worried for the boy. "Um, what the heck is happening here Sadness?" Anger asked in confusion.

"I don't know. What do you think Affection?" Sadness asked, turning to the pink emotion. Out of all of them, Affection has the most experience with these things.

He shrugged in response. "Your guess is as good as mine. Possibly jealousy?" Even though he's more of an expert in the boyfriend and girlfriend kind of love, even he doesn't know what a girl is thinking.

"He's coming with me."

"No, he coming with me."

"Back off."

"No, you back off."

The girls are all stifling their laughter or giggles at the scene before them while the guys are all grinning. Allie, feeling a bit bad for the black haired wizard, decided to negotiate between the two.

"How about we all go together?" Allie reasoned between the two of them. "That way, nobody will end up disappointed." Harry quickly agreed to that idea, wanting his arms back from the girls' grips.

Riley and Selene stare at each other, before the both of them saying, "Fine." In Riley's head, Disgust and Affection had fire in their eyes while glaring at the Selene girl.

If it was a war she wants, it's a war they are willing to give.

(Arcade)

Harry has never been to an arcade before. It wasn't because his uncle forbid him to go there, but he never had the money to play any of those games. Plus, Dudley and his gang hang out there sometimes, giving him another reason not to go.

When he told Riley, Allie, and Katie, they decided to take him to an arcade. He was a bit worried that going there would trigger a flashback, but shut down that worry, not wanting to disappoint his friends.

He was glad though, because when he went in the arcade, he was in awe. The room looks dark, but that was made up for the many lights from the games here. And there were so many games that Harry couldn't count them.

In his head, the emotions are in awe of the games here as well. They've never saw anything like this, seeing an arcade for the first, is amazing, though not as amazing as seeing Hogwarts.

"This. Is. Awesome." Joy excitedly, slamming her hands on the console in excitement. "What do you think we should play first guys? The shooting games, the sports one, the laser tag, which one?"

Most of the emotions look at Joy in amusement, deciding to let her handle this. After all, this place look like a place of joy, so that will fit perfectly with this emotion.

"So, what game do you want to play Harry?" Riley asked him, standing by his side. With them is Allie and Katie, along with Selene, Madison, and Chad. The rest of the quidditch players decided to go back home.

Harry looked around the place, trying to decide which game to choose. "I don't know." He admitted. "They all look so fun and I want to try them all."

Riley smiled widely from seeing the excitement in Harry's eyes and, due to influence from Affection, grab his hand. "Then how about he we go to the laser tag?"

Harry nodded to that, but was a bit startled when Selene grab his arms and hold it between her own arms. "I agree, let's go. Maybe we can be on the same team together." Riley silently glare at Selene while the black hair girl smirk back at her.

Behind them, the chasers, Katie, and Allie either chuckled or giggled at the sparks coming from the girl's forehead. Something tells them that this rivalry is only the beginning.

Harry looked at Selene and Riley with confusion and nervousness. Why does it feel like he's between two bombs?

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like the chapter. Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been busy with schoolwork, chores, and taking care of siblings. I might have to do short chapters if this keeps up. So what do you think about this? And with the talk Riley and Katie had, along with the rivalry between Riley and Selene? And also, what do you think I should do with it now that I set it up? Please let me know on the reviews. And don't be cruel or mean about it, just give me your honest opinion.**

 **Part of the reason it took so long to update is because I was hesitant on making a jealousy scene for Riley. I really hope I didn't mess up in it. If I do, then sorry. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	22. Flashback

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Last chapter, we saw a rivalry between Selene and Riley. Now, here we are, with the children hanging out at the arcade. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

22 Flashback

First time in the arcade and Harry was having a lot of fun. The laser tag was fun, the various games he played were amazing, and he got to eat some pizza, a food that Harry is enjoying to eat. He could never have done this stuff back at Britain, when he was living at the Dursley home.

The only negative part about this was the tension between Selene and Riley. He doesn't know why, but it looks like Riley and Selene doesn't like each other that much. He's confused about that while the others seem amused. How is it amusing?

Meanwhile, Riley is enjoying the time in arcade as well, especially with Harry. She was having a hard time holding back her giggling whenever Harry gets all starry eyes at the several games they play here, but he is so cute when he acts like that, she couldn't help but giggle.

But at the same time, a part of her couldn't help but feel sad for him. He never had the chance to do something like this when he was younger, or do other things that she did. Which is why she is glad Harry is having a good time here.

The day would've been perfect, if not for the fact that a certain little black hair, for lack of better words, witch. She saw her flirt with Harry a lot of times and be so touchy with him that made her blood boil. Luckily, Allie and Katie helped keep her from being more forward.

She also got time to know Madison and Chad, the other two quidditch players that joined them. She got along with them, especially Madison, since the two are practically the same.

Right now, the seven of them are at cafe, having pizza and soda after playing for a while. She, Selene, and Harry on one side while Katie, Allie, Madison, and Chad are at another side.

"So how is your first time in the arcade?" Madison asked him. When she and the other chasers wondered why Harry was acting so excited when he came here, Katie explained to them that it was his first time in the arcade.

Harry's eyes lit up at the question. "It's brilliant! I've never seen so many games in one place." he said excitingly, getting giggles from the girls and a snort from the only other guy here. "My favorite game is the laser tag."

Chad then spoke up. "There are still some other games left to play and we still got a few tokens left. What do you want to play next?"

Harry hum in thought. In his head, his emotions are talking to each other, deciding which game Harry should play.

"How about we go to the photo booth?" Joy suggested. "We can take pictures with our friends, especially Riley."

Affection, however, shook his head. "No, I think that should be saved for last, I think."

"Agreed." Disgust said, looking through the memories. She stopped at the game with robots. "How about Terminators? We haven't tried that yet."

Anger perked up at the idea of playing an action game. "I agree with Disgust, let's play it."

"Now hold on." Fear protested, stopping them. "That game looks a bit too violent for Harry. Can't we find another game?" Anger roll his eyes.

"You thought playing skee ball was a bit too dangerous." Anger pointed out. "And beside, the boy has faced worse. Like the basilisk?" Fear winced, remembering that awful snake.

"Yes, but what if it triggers a panic attack?" Fear argued with Anger. "What if-"

"Fear." Sadness said in a soothing voice, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Anything could trigger a panic attack. If it happen's we'll be prepared so don't worry." Fear bit his lip, still reluctant, but he nodded. Anger and Disgust pump their fist in victory while Joy looks a bit excited at playing what looks like a fun game.

"How about Terminator?" Harry suggested. That cause Katie, Riley, and Chad to become excited.

"Awesome, my favorite game!" Katie cheered, pumping her fist up. "I got first dibs with Harry on this!"

"I'll be next!" Riley and Selene said at the same time. The two looked at each other, before glaring at one another, causing a sigh from Harry, who is in the middle of the two.

"I think I'll go get a refill." Harry said, grabbing his cup and walking away from the table. As he walks, he began thinking about the weird behavior from his two female friends. What is up with them? Why does the two act like they hate each other?

In his head, the emotions are trying to figure out the same question. "Maybe Seline is like Malfoy and hates mundanes?" Anger suggested, only for Disgust to shake her head.

"No, from we've seen, Seline owns some mundane stuff." Disgust said. "Also, she isn't pompous as Malfoy. Her posture screams confidence, not arrogance and superiority."

Fear tapped his chin in thought. "Maybe the two had an unpleasant meeting with each other before we got here?" Sadness thought about that idea.

"Maybe." Sadness said, after a moment. "We should ask Riley first. If she doesn't want to tell us, we don't push it. Otherwise, we would make Harry a hypocrite." All the emotions nodded in agreement. "Let just hope this don't escalate."

And let she didn't just jinx it.

(Few minutes later)

After everyone finished eating their food, they all went to the Terminator game. Harry and Katie were the first ones to get the rifles, starting up the game and started at level one. "You're ready?" Katie asked. He nodded as the game begin.

At first, it was a bit difficult for Harry, but he quickly learned how to play it and started taking out several terminators. The others are amazed that Harry is going through the level with only eighty percent of his health. Whenever a terminator pops, he immediately went to shoot it before it could. Whenever there are more than one, he quickly knew which one to shoot first. Whenever he sees another weapon, he quickly gets it and he also use his weapons wisely.

"Dang." Chad said in awe, seeing that he and Katie are almost complete. Katie got ten percent of her health while Harry still has eighty percent. "How are you good at this?"

Harry shrugged, still shooting terminators. "I've always been good in fighting, so I guess it doesn't take me long figure out stuff like this." In fact, he was the top in Defense Against the Dark Arts, according to Hermione.

By the end of the level, Harry won while Katie has lost. "Aw man." Katie sighed in disappointment, who passed it to Selene. Selene and Riley decided who would go play next by rock, paper, scissors, and Selene won. "Next up is the sewer level you guys."

The two nodded, the both of them focusing on the screen. Nothing exciting happened, only the soldiers going down the sewers, but then the terminators started attacking. Snake like robots, known as hydro robots, started taking soldiers down under the sewer and when they started attacking Selene and Harry, the former started shooting. The latter, however, froze at the site of them.

In his head, the emotions saw the magical core starting to act up. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no." Fear said in panic, pulling his eyelids downwards. "What's getting him to be in a panic attack?" Disgust look at the screen again and then look closely at the hydro robots. She then saw the terminators looking like the basilisk, and sewer looking like the chamber of secrets, for a brief second, and then turning back into the terminators and sewers for another brief second.

"Guys, he's remembering the chamber of secrets." Disgust told them all, a bit pale. All of them pale. Harry didn't really recover from that chaotic school, with the school thinking he's the dark lord and then facing the basilisk, along with Voldemort again, when it was close to the end of the year.

Fear immediately leaped on the console, wanting to get Harry away from that. "Get away Harry, get away!" While the chaos was happening inside Harry's head, the others are noticing that Harry isn't shooting. Seline stopped shooting as well when she noticed it like the others.

Everyone stared at Harry in concern while the boy remained frozen in his place, looking at the machines attacking. In Riley's head, the emotions are concerned as well.

"Is he having another panic attack?" Sadness asked. Fear and Joy got on the console, causing Riley to touch Harry's shoulder in concern. The boy suddenly jerk back and fell on his butt, backing away from the game until his back hit another arcade game.

Harry started breathing heavier, wrapping his arms around his knees and his eyes wide. He could barely hear his friends call out to him in concern, flashing images of the Chamber of Secrets coming up in his minds.

"Harry! Harry, calm down please!" Riley pleaded with the others calling out to him as well. All of them are gathered around Harry, trying to snap him out of it. She saw few of the machines around them go a bit haywire. Luckily, there aren't a lot of people here right now, but if this continues, people are going to notice.

Madison got on her knees and put a hand on one Harry's knees, causing the boy's head to snap back up. Tears were blurring in his eyes, a look of fear all over his face. "Harry, please, tell me what's wrong." She said softly.

In his head, Fear ordered Joy and Affection to encourage Harry to do so. This happened before, when Harry heard the name Basilisk when their coach told them what team they will be facing first. The other quidditch players and the coach try to coax him what's wrong, but the loud noises only made him more panicked.

That's when Madison got closer to him and softly pleaded to him what's wrong. And, with encouragement from Joy and Affection, he told her about the chamber of secret ordeal.

And they're doing the same thing, right now. "Basilisk." Harry whispered hoarsely, making sure that Madison only hears. "They look so much like the basilisk."

Madison's eyes lit up in understanding and she slowly wrapped her arms around him to make sure that she doesn't startle him. "Think about some good memories, like you did before." Madison whispered to him. "Think about flying, high up in the air. Where you can be free and happy."

In his head, the emotions saw Harry thinking of flying high up in the sky. Because of that, the magical core started to calm down, along with Harry himself. The technology around Harry also started to work properly.

Fear sighed in relief. "I am so glad we've met Madison."

"Agreed." Sadness said with a smile. The girl has been another good influence for Harry, giving him support or comfort when he needs it.

Riley, Allie, and Katie are surprised that Madison managed to calm Harry down. Chad and Selene, however, sighed in relief. They saw Madison's ability to comfort Harry before, along with Brick, Caitlyn, and Jeanne, so they aren't surprised at the least.

In Riley's head, the emotions are just as surprised. "How?" Disgust asked in wonderment. From what she saw, no one could calm down Harry when he's in a breakdown.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Joy said to her, as awestruck as everyone else. Affection looks change from awestruck to jealousy after a moment. She wanted Riley to have that kind of ability.

"Feeling better?" Madison asked Harry, recieving a nod from him in response. He started to get back color in his skin (Meaning he's not as pale as he usually is) and is breathing easier. "Good. Everyone was getting worried."

That's when Harry notice all of his friends are around him. He blushed a little in embarrassment. "Um, what caused that freak out?" Katie bluntly asked, causing Allie to elbow her for asking a personal question. She grunted, but didn't say anything else.

Harry tensed a little at the question. Madison put a comforting shoulder, silently telling him that she doesn't have to tell anyone else. He thought about a moment, thinking the pros and the cons of telling them, before sighing and getting up.

"I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go to my house to talk."

(Harry's Home)

It didn't take so long to get home, with Harry using his portkey to take everyone in his house. After explaining to Sirius and Remus what happened, and reassuring them that he was alright, he brought his friends to his room to tell them everything from when students were being paralyzed to facing against the giant basilisk. All of them were listening closely, with Allie, Katie, and Chad sitting on the floor while Madison, Selene, and Riley joined Harry on the bed.

When he finished his tell, everyone (except Madison, who heard about it before) looked at him amazement, causing him to shift a little in embarrassment. "So you faced giant spiders, a rogue bludger trying to smash your face in, the spirit of Voldemort, and a sixty foot basilisk in your second year of hogwarts?" Chad asked incredulously. "Now I'm wondering what your first year is like?"

"Probably be a story for another day." Harry told him. The fight against the troll and facing against Voldemort the first time wasn't as bad as chamber of secrets fiasco, but it's not something he likes to remember. "That's why I freaked out back there. Those terminators in the sewers looked like basilisks to me."

Riley looked at Harry in concern. While she is amazed that Harry did all that, she noticed that most of his life wasn't as good as hers. Suffering abuse from his relatives, facing a giant snake at his second year at the magical school, and who knows what else during his first year.

In Harrys head, Sadness and Fear was on the console. "It so sad that he didn't have a good childhood back then." Sadness said, tears glistening in her eyes and slowly coming out.

"I'm concerned how it's affecting him." Fear replied. Facing a snake, a spirit of a murderer, and abuse of your family is not something Fear would imagine Riley would go through.

Joy, however, is optimistic. "But that just shows how special he is." Joy said to them. "He went through all of that and he is still the nice boy Riley comes to know and love."

"Agreed." Affection said, taking Joy's side as usual.

Harry yelped a little in surprise when Selene grabbed his arms. "Wow, that was really brave of you, going down there to save that girl." Selene said, smiling at him. Harry blushed while Riley eyes twitch.

In her head, Affection puff her cheek in anger. "Ooh, that girl is getting in the way."

"Riley will need to speak to her." Disgust replied, agreeing with Affection. Anger is also angry at the Selene girl.

"It's not that big of a deal." Harry replied, trying to have his blush fade. "Most people would've have done it."

Madison shook her head. "I disagree with you on that one Harry. People like Lockhart wouldn't have went there to save someone's life like you had." The US heard of Lockhart and meaningless to say, they don't believe any of his so called 'Biographies'. It was so obvious that it was fake that people wonder if the British wizard world have any brains at all.

Allie then spoke up. "And why did people in that school thought you were a dark wizard just because you could talk to snakes?" The blush faded from Harry's face and he looked down on the floor, remembering the time people feared him.

"It's because at Britain, being a parseltongue means that you will become a dark wizard." Harry told them quietly. A part of him is afraid that he will lose his friends by telling them, but he continued. "It's what Voldemort did during the war, so people was afraid that I will become the next dark lord."

In his head, Fear was nervous when Harry told them. "Was it a good idea to tell them that information?"

"Yes." Disgust said to to Fear. The emotions voted whether to tell everyone that Harry was a parseltongue. "I want if any of them are true friends. If they are, they won't be afraid of me just because I am one." Fear sighed, but didn't argue, since Disgust does have a point. So they waited to see if any of them will react badly.

They, along with Harry, were surprised when Chad snorted. "That's the most idiotic thing I have ever heard." Chad stated. "If speaking another language means that you're bad, then everyone that speaks japanese, german, or italian is bad." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Don't listen to those idiots Harry, no matter what they say." Selene told them, letting go of his arms. But she still have her hands in his. "From what we've seen, you're a pure soul from the dirt in Britain." Ever since the aftermath of the war against Voldemort, British reputation had been sinking further down the mud.

"I agree with Selene." Riley said, silently thinking 'for once'. "If you were bad like those dark wizards I heard about, then you wouldn't have made friends with me, Katie, or Allie."

Harry was a bit surprised, but not much. He smile at the support got from his friends, already seeing that they are true friends. In his head, Disgust smile in satisfaction.

"See Fear? Nothing to worry about." Disgust told him, which cause the purple emotion to rub his head sheepishly. He wonder why on earth he was worried, but then chalk it up as a habit he gain from all those times worrying about Harry.

Sadness, meanwhile, smile at the site of all of Harry's friends. Despite the few incidents with the dementors, and the argument between Harry and Riley, Harry's life in the USA has been great. Maybe she should talk to him to see how he's doing tonight. And to give him advice about those soul sucking fiends.

Cause she has a feeling that the quidditch tournament won't be the last time she'll see those happy sucking fiends.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all liked this chapter. And about Harry's reaction, I thought it was appropriate for him to react like that. I mean, you can't go through fighting a sixty foot snake and the spirit of your parent's murderer without going some kind of emotional trauma. And I want to make it more realistic.**

 **Next time, Riley is going to have a chat with Selene while Sadness has a chat with Harry. I realize it was a while that Harry spoke to the blue emotion, so I thought I add that. Also, the next chapter might have Harry asking Sirius and Remus to learn the patronus charm.**


	23. Patronus

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. If it goes as plans, there will only be a few more chapters left for this story. Don't be disappointed, as I will have a second part of this series, during the fourth year Harry was suppose to be a Hogwarts. Got plans for that one. Before I do the second part though, I will continue with other stories and maybe make one-shots for this story/series. Now, with the announcement out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

23 Patronus

"Why are you so interested in Harry?"

After chatting a for a bit, the group (except Harry) went out of the house after saying goodbye to their black hair wizard. Before Riley went back home though, she asked Selene if they could chat in private. She wanted to know why she's interested in Harry so much.

When Riley asked the question she was wondering about, Selene smirked at her. "Why do you ask? Afraid that I'll get his attention?" She said slyly, crossing her arms.

In Riley's head, Anger's head started to steam. "You answer a question when ask you, not ask another question!" Anger exclaimed, getting on the console.

"J-Just answer the question!" Riley snapped at her, but a small part of her is a bit afraid of that concept. She and Harry are close friends, sure, but he might not see her as someone he want to be with.

Selene leaned on the tree behind her, before speaking. "What's not to like about him? He's kind, he's brave, he's really polite, not to mention a looker. He's also real cute why he's shy." Riley bit back a growl that wanted to come out of her. While she agreed with what Selene said about Harry, Harry is hers. She liked him first.

Selene smirk even more when she saw the anger in Riley's face. She walked over to the girl before leaning close to her ear. "I can tell that you like Harry a lot, if the look of anger isn't any indication when I listed his good traits."

Riley quickly stepped back with a big blush on her face. "W-What?" Riley stuttered. "I-well-uh…."

"Don't try to deny it." Selene told her, still having that sly smirk on her face. "It's obvious that you like as much as I do, maybe even more."

Seeing that she knows, Riley glared at her, the blush still on her face. "Okay, I like him. So I want you to back off." She told her, being fueled by Anger and Disgust.

Selene shrugged, not the least bit intimidated by the glare. "He's single, he's fair claim to anybody." Selene told her, and this time, Riley didn't hold back the small growl. "But I won't make my move yet. I'll wait to see if you have the guts to make the first move before Christmas."

Riley dropped her glare and her eyes widen in surprise when she heard that. The emotions in her head were surprised at that as well. "Wait, she's letting Riley make the first move?" Disgust asked. She then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What's her game here?" She press a button on the console to ask that.

"Why?" Riley asked, a bit suspicious. She doubt she would offer Selene the same courtesy, so is she offering her the first move? From today's experience, she doesn't seem the type to offer something like that.

"My reasons are my own." Selene said, not answering her question. "But hear this. I'll let you get the chance make Harry your boyfriend. If you don't…." She leaned in Riley's to ears to whisper the last part. "I'll take him all to myself."

Riley stepped back again with a blush, though she glared at Selene. In her head, Anger growl while Disgust and Affection frowned.

"If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get!" Anger said, his head close to blowing. Disgust and Affection nodded in agreement to his statement.

Joy, Fear, and Sadness stepped back a little bit from those three, a bit scared by their reactions. The three look at each other and they silently agreed to make sure they don't cause anything that would get Riley in trouble.

Before Riley could say anything, Selene walked away from with her hands behind her back. She turn her head towards Riley and waved at her. "See you later Riley." With that, she walk between two houses and Riley heard what sounds like a portkey, leaving Riley alone with her thoughts.

So she has till christmas to be with Harry before Selene makes a true attempt to be with him herself, a bit over a month. She hopes that will be enough time, but even then, she won't give up Harry without a fight.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Affection repeated, pacing around. "We only got under two months to gain Harry's heart. What if we don't get it by then? What if Selene decides to make her move earlier? What if-"

Disgust quickly put a hand over her mouth to stop her from rambling. "Affection, stop panicking. That's Fear's job." Affection blush a little in embarrassment, but nodded. "And we're going to gain Harry's heart by then. If not by then, we won't give her an easy chance."

"Agreed." Joy said, going to Affection's side. "Harry will be with Riley before we know it. There's nothing to worry about." Affection stare at Disgust and Joy before a smile slowly enter her lips. They're right. Why do she needs to worry? Riley is going to get Harry one way or another.

(Night, Harry's Room)

"I'm going to take this shift today. All of you can go to sleep while I watch the dreams." Sadness told everyone. This is a good opportunity to talk to Harry.

Everyone nodded and went upstairs to sleep, though Fear lingered back and look at Sadness, silently asking if she's going to talk to Harry. When she nodded, he went back upstairs with the others.

Harry was about to get himself ready to sleep, when he heard the voice. "Harry, it's me. Can we meet each other?" Harry's eyes lit up. He hadn't spoken to Sadness that much ever since he moved to the US, but any conversation they could have, he cherishes.

"Okay Sadness. Just let me go to sleep." Harry told her, whispering so Sirius or Remus wouldn't hear him. It only a few minutes for Harry to get to sleep, but when he did, his conscious teleported to headquarters.

Sadness smiled when she saw the sleeping on Harry on the couch, looking five years old. While they do talk some by the intercom, it's been awhile since Harry came to headquarters. She sat beside the sleeping and slowly shook him awake. "Come on Harry, wake up now." Sadness whispered. It was a few second before Harry slowly open his eyes.

Harry got up from his position, but still was on the couch, and look around the room until eyes focus on Sadness. He smile widely before giving the blue emotion a big hug. "Sadness!" He exclaimed. "It's been so long!"

"That it has Harry." She replied, enjoying hug. The two of them ended, but stayed close to each other. "How about you tell me everything that happened this week?"

Harry did so, from the quidditch tournament to the talk with his friends a couple of hours ago, all the while Sadness silently listen. Whenever Harry gets to some of the bad parts of the week, she offer him the support he needs to continue. At the end of it, Harry had a troubled look.

"What do I do about the dementors?" Harry asked quietly, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "I'm actually afraid of encountering those things again, more afraid than when I faced Voldemort those couple of times and possibly even the years of living at the Dursleys."

Sadness put her hands over his. "I can understand why you're afraid of them." She said. "Reliving the worst memories of your past is not something you want to do, not to mention losing your happiness." She, along with the other emotions, are afraid of encountering those things again and possibly even losing Joy. Joy, herself, is the most scared out of all of them.

Harry lowered his head. "And if one of my friends are with me, the dementors might get them." He said to her. "The last thing I want is for my friends to become of a feast for those things."

Sadness thought about their options. From what she has seen, they don't have any spells that would fully repeal a dementor. But she remembered Remus doing a spell that cause the dementors to back off….

"Why don't you ask Remus and Sirius for help?" Sadness suggested to Harry, causing him to look at her. She smiled towards him. "From what I remembered, they did a spell that caused the dementors to get away from you and your friends back at Halloween."

Harry's eyes lit up in realization. Of course, he forgot about that day. "Do you think they could teach me that spell?" Harry asked hopefully. This may be the chance to protect himself and his friends.

Sadness nodded in response. "I'm sure of it. The two would want to make sure you're protected, so why not teach you the spell?"

Harry grinned eagerly before hugging Sadness again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm going to ask them first thing in the morning!" She smiled at Harry's enthusiasm. She hope that the spell will help Harry protect himself against the dementors. She doesn't want to risk losing Joy again.

(Morning)

Through most of the night, Harry spent most of his time talking to Sadness. It was near morning that he got out of his dream and woke up from his sleep.

He got up from the bed and looked towards his owl Hedwig, who looked like she just returned from her nightly flight. He smile at the sight of her. "Good morning Hedwig." The owl hooted to him, flying to her cage to get some rest. Harry went to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

After getting ready, he went downstairs to get breakfast and talk to the two adults about learning the patronus. He hopes Sadness is right, cause he need to learn that spell. Otherwise, he hopes that the quidditch tournament will not be the last he see of them.

As he got in the kitchen, he saw Remus reading the news as usual while Sirius is having a cup of coffee. "Sirius, Remus, can I ask you something?" Harry asked them, gaining the two men's attention.

"Sure pup, what is it?" Sirius said, taking another sip of his coffee. Harry was a bit nervous, wondering if they'll say no, but he gathered up his courage to ask them.

"Can you two teach me how to defend myself against dementors?" Harry asked them confidently. The two stopped at what they're doing and look at him in surprise.

They were silent for a moment, causing Harry to feel a bit nervous. He wonder if they're thinking of saying no. With that in mind he spoke again. "I don't want them to attack me,or my friends, again like last time. Learning how to defend myself against them will stop that."

They were still silent for a few seconds before Remus spoke. "I understand your feelings Harry, I really do, but the only way to really defend yourself from them is the patronus charm. And that spell is a seventh year spell at the earliest."

"And it's really something those that want to become an auror would usually learn." Sirius added. In Harry's head, Fear was on the console this time.

"No, no, no, Harry needs to learn this." Fear said, his fingers on the console. "If the dementors come back, and there aren't any adults around, then we'll be in danger." With that, he pressed a couple more buttons to convince the two adults to let Harry learn.

"Teach me the spell, please." Harry begged, thanks to Fear's influence. "I want to learn it. I want to defend myself and my friends from those. I don't care how long it takes, or how hard the spell is, I really want to learn it."

"You really want to learn this, huh pup?" Sirius said, hearing the honesty in his tone. Seeing Harry nod his head rapidly, Sirius thought about it for a moment. Sirius and Remus look at each other, silently communicating with another, before nodding in agreement. "Okay, we'll teach you pup." He finally said, and he smiled when he saw Harry beam widely.

"But we'll need to start in the late evening, adding it to our tutoring session." Remus added, mentally thinking about his, Sirius', and Harry's schedule. "With your school time, hanging with friends, and quidditch, along with Sirius and I time at the ministry, it would be hard to do it at any other time." Harry nodded in agreement to that, knowing that Sirius and Remus has been busy at the US Ministry.

The two of them have recently been working with the US Ministry about the dementor problem. They've been going to different places around San Francisco where any dementors have attacked, eliminating any that they found. They were also helping looking out for any British wizards or witches that would try to take Harry away.

But Harry didn't really care when he will learn the spell, as long as it isn't a long time from now. He is just glad that he is going to learn something that will help defend his friends and himself.

Because knowing himself, he will especially need that spell.

(Late Evening)

After the usual tutoring session, all of them went to the backyard to practice. They didn't have to worry about anyone watching them practice, due to the notice me not wards Remus put up around the fences. Harry is on one of side of the backyard, with Sirius and Remus being at the other side.

"All right Harry, here how you learn the spell." Lupin began, pulling out his wand. "The charm don't have any specific movement, so people just usually do a jab. The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum'."

Sirius continued for Remus. "In order to make the spell work is holding on to your happiest memory, or any happy memory for that matter, while thinking of a protector; that should activate the spell."

"Partial success will be making a mist shield, which should hold back for a bit." Remus spoke up. "Full success will be an animal of a sort, and that will protect much better than a shield. Observe…."

Both Sirius and Remus pointed their wands forward and the two had a look of concentration before the cast the spell. " _Expecto Patronum"_ and with that, a silvery wolf came out of Remus' wand while a large dog came out from Sirius' own wand.

In Harry's head, the emotions are amazed at what they are seeing. "Wow." Joy said, feeling the warmth from the spell. It was one of the most beautiful things she saw.

"I agree." Affection said, as amazed as all the others. "I can't believe a spell like this is actually made." The rest stayed silent as they gaze at the ghostly wolf and dog, even Disgust and Anger are stunned in silence.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say. The two animals dissipated in the air when Sirius and Remus ended the spell. Harry smiled widely. "I can't wait to learn that spell."

Sirius smiled at Harry's enthusiasm. "Now you try pup. Let's see how far you can go at the first try." Harry nodded, pulling his wand out and gain a look of concentration.

In his head, Joy started looking for a good memory. She then gaze at the memory of Harry receiving the picture of his parents, before he was born. The orb is yellow, with only a bit of blue in it. "This should be perfect." She said to herself. She grab the memory and put in the forefront of Harry's mind. "Ready to go guys." She is eager to see Harry perform the spell.

"The magical core is charging up." Fear said, seeing the core glowing. "Here we go."

" _Expecto Patronum"_ Harry said and instead of a mist shield, a large blob was formed. Sirius and Remus look a bit surprised before the two smile.

"Excellent job pup." Sirius said, causing Harry to blush a little at the praise. "Wait a moment before trying the spell again. When you do though, try to think of stronger memory."

Like Sirius said, Harry waited a moment, thinking of another memory. Joy was looking through the memory before picking one up, the day he met Hedwig, his first friend ever. "Here we go. Maybe this will be stronger." She quickly replace the first memory with the one she had in her head, causing the magical core to glow again.

" _Expecto Patronum"_ Harry said, this time with more strength. Again, another blob came, but this time, it became more defined, with four legs and a long neck.

Sirius beam. "Excellent job Harry. At this point, you only need to try it one more time and you'll have it down." Harry blush again, but his smile got wider. He's doing better than he thought he would.

"We'll try it one more time and then we'll be done for the day." Lupin told them both. "Though I agree with Sirius, you probably only need to do it one more time." Remus smile in pride of James' and Lily's son.

Harry felt a little warm at his godfather and surrogate uncle praising him. He don't want to disappoint them, so he try to think of a more happier memory.

Joy was once again looking for the right memory. "Come on, which one is the happiest memory?" Joy mumble to herself. She was about to search in another row when she Affection going to the most recent memories this year.

"How about this one?" Affection suggested, pointing at a orb that has a mix of pink and yellow. That memory is the one when Riley first kissed Harry on the cheek.

Joy's eyes lit up at the memory. "It's perfect." She quickly grab the memory before putting it up in Harry's foresight. When the memory came into his view, Harry blush a little when it pop up in his head.

Shaking off the blush, he concentrated on that memory and after a moment, cast the spell. " _Expecto Patronum"_ Instead of blob coming out this time, an animal came out of the wand. It's a stag, galloping around the backyard.

"Prong." Sirius and Remus both breathed out in awe. Harry heard the two of them and turn his head toward the two adults in confusion.

"What did you two say?"

"We said Prong." Lupin said in a normal voice, after composing himself. "Harry, we told you that Sirius and James are animagus, remember?" Harry nodded to the question. "Well, while Sirius is a dog, James was a stag. And your patronus was his form, exactly."

Harry was a stun for a bit before a smile slowly come up to his face. In his head, the group of emotions were stunned before Joy cheered at that. "Yes, something to remember about our father!" Joy cheered as a pink and yellow orb roll to the other memories.

"That'll be it for today." Sirius said while Remus went to shut down the wards. "We'll still practice the patronus charm often so you'll do it without thinking about it." Harry nodded to that, still having that smile on his face.

He has a spell that he can defend himself against dementors. He can now defend himself and his friends from those things. A part of him hope that he won't need to use it, but the bigger part know it's pointless hoping that.

After all, trouble always finds him, one way or another.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. So, I'll be doing three/four more chapters for this story, maybe more, and then focus on my other stories, maybe do a couple of one-shots of Riley's Friend (And Crush) is a Wizard. In the next chapter, I'll be skipping to Christmas break. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**

 **P.S/SPOILER: Don't worry guys. Before this is over, Riley and Harry will be together. And like I said before (I think in my earliest chapters), I will make a sequel for this. And to make it clear, there will be no harem, only Riley/Harry. There a small chance I might change my mind, but overall, I'm not thinking of pairing Harry with anyone else.**


	24. Christmas Break

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we'll be skipping ahead to Christmas break. Ironic since Christmas break is weeks away from now. Also, these are one of these longer chapters so I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

24 Christmas Break

"What should I get for everyone?" Harry mused to himself as he look through the wizarding mall, with his werewolf uncle at his side.

It's now Christmas Break and he, along with many students, have a three week break from school. He plan to spend time with Sirius, Remus, and the Anderson family, but right now, he's looking for some gifts for all his friends, at the US and Britain.

When Harry introduce his desire to find some gifts for his friends, Sirius and Remus introduce him to the wizarding mall. It's like a modern shopping mall, except it has snowflakes falling from the ceiling. A Santa sleigh flying at the top, with kids on it. House elves dressed as Santa's elves, teleporting wizards or witches to the stores they are looking for, and so much more.

' _Magic just keeps getting more and more amazing,'_ Harry thought. In his head, the emotions are pretty much thinking the same statement.

"Wow." Joy whispered in awe as she looked at the snowflakes falling. Then she grinned when she swthe train speeding around the place. "Magic gets more awesome!"

"It's probably better than British magic." Affection agreed with Joy. He never saw magic at Britain personally, but looked through a couple of memories. And suffice to say, Britain's kind of magic doesn't compare to America's.

"And I bet their merchandise will be better." Disgust remarked, looking through the stores. "First, lets get Hermione some books. We all know that she'll probably want some more american birthday after getting some for her birthday." When Hermione's birthday came up, Harry decided to give his best friend a book on American history.

"Let's go to the bookstore first." Harry suggested to Remus. "Knowing Hermione, she might be waiting eagerly for books on American magic."

Remus nodded. "Lead the way." The two walked around until they found the bookstore, with Harry buying a book on American magical history, different spells they use, and some yugioh cards. Unknown to most people, Hermione surprisingly loves card games, especially yugioh. She first discovered her love for it when she was little, and was at a bookstore, getting some books. She saw some yugioh and it picked her interest. After that, she slowly started to like the card game, due to strategy being needed.

Harry found that out when he was awake one morning at Hogwarts, early in the morning. When he went downstairs to stroll around the house, he spotted Hermione looking through her deck. At the time, he didn't really know what the game is, and after Hermione was out of her shock of being caught, she explained to him what the game was. She also threatened to hex him into oblivion if he revealed it to anyone, especially Ron.

After getting the books and cards, he went to the register and payed for all of it. He is really glad his family were really rich, because he can now buy gifts for all of his friends.

"Okay, the next person I'll need to buy gifts for is Susan Bones." Harry said to himself. Out of all of them, he goes to Susan when he needs to talk to somebody. The Hufflepuff is never judgemental about anything and is always willing to listen. And whenever she needs to speak to someone, and Hannah isn't available, she goes to him. Allie kinda reminds him of Susan, due to her shy nature.

For the next hour, he bought gifts for all of his friends and shrunk them into his pocket wandlessly. He's getting better and better with wandless magic that the simple spells became easy to do. He bought some magical plants for Neville, a book of american pranks for the Weasley twins, charmed necklaces for Susan and Daphne, and more gifts for any of his magical british friends.

For his friends, he got Katie a couple of video games. He discovered that Katie is a gamer girl, especially during his first visit at the arcade. For Allie, he got her a bottomless backpack. The girl sometimes carrys too much in her regular backpack, so he decided to give her something that will help with the workload.

"Look like we got most gifts." Remus said, as Harry walk out of the jewelry store. "Anyone else left before we go find Sirius?" Harry gave him a look that says 'duh'.

"Have you forgotten about Riley Remus?" Harry asked, getting a sheepish smile from the werewolf. "I'm not about to forget my best friend in America. Just need to find the right gift for her."

Harry looked through the stores, thinking of what to buy her, until his eyes landed at a pet store. A smile slowly came up to his face. "How about we give her an owl?" Remus look to where Harry eyes are at and thought about it.

"We'll have to ask her parents first, see if they will allow it." Harry nodded, but the smile is still up on his face. He hope he can buy her an owl, especially when he remembered her wanting an owl when she saw Hedwig.

(Few days before Christmas day)

"Come on slowpokes, hurry up!" Katie called out, a few feet ahead of the others. Behind her is Riley, Allie, and Harry, all in their winter clothings. It's morning time, so not many people are up yet.

There rarely any snow in San Francisco, but that doesn't mean it doesn't get cold, so all of them have clothing to protect themselves. Riley look down a bit sadly. There are still times that she miss Minnesota, especially during the winter time. She missed having snowball fights, building snowmen, ice skating, and playing hockey outside.

Harry saw the sad look on her face and touched her hands with his knuckles to get her attention. "What's on your mind?" Harry asked her quietly. "Something wrong?"

Riley smiled at Harry's concern. "Nothing. I just miss my old home, Minnesota." Harry nodded before grabbing her hand and squeezing it in comment, making both of their hearts beat a little quicker.

Some time ago, when winter was about to begin, Riley looked a little depressed. Harry wondered what's wrong, since Riley and depress usually don't go together, until she told him that she used to live in Minnesota. She also told him about how she ran away from home, trying to get back to Minnesota, before her parents found her.

At first Harry protested, not wanting her to reveal what she might want to keep private, but Riley wanted to tell him. One, because she thought it was fair to tell him her dark part of her past when he was forced to do so. And two, she wanted to let out that part of her life to someone close to her, someone that wasn't involved and wouldn't judge her. Not even Katie and Allie knows that she tried to ran away, although they do know that she misses Minnesota and the winter snow.

They walked for a couple of minutes before Katie turned to an alleyway, causing the three to follow her. They continue following her until she suddenly disappeared in the middle.

"What?!" Allie and Riley said in shock while Harry was mildly surprised, until he figured out that it was an invisibility ward at that side.

"An invisibility ward." Harry mused, causing Riley and Allie to look at him questioningly. "It's something that can make a whole place turn invisible. Whatever Katie wants to show us must be magical."

That caused Riley to look a bit excited while Allie looks a bit nervous. "Do you think it's safe? I mean, it's Katie we're talking about."

Before any of them could say anything, Katie's head popped in front of them. "Come on you guys, what are you waiting?" She quickly went back in the ward. Harry said before summoning his Gryffindor courage.

"Whatever it is, let's just go and be prepared." Harry said before going through the ward. Riley and a reluctant Allie followed soon after, and the three of them stopped walking in pure shock.

In front of them is a winter park, with a large pond in the middle of it. Trees surrounding the pond. And piles and piles of snow everywhere, with the pond frozen and snowflakes falling down the sky. The whole place is as big as a national park.

In Riley's head, Joy froze when she saw the snow. Disgust's, Fear's, Anger's, Sadness', and Affection's eyes widened when they saw the snow as well.

"It's snowing…." Fear breathed in awe.

"In freaking San Francisco…." Anger said, surprisingly calm.

"It's beautiful…." Affection said, eyes sparkling.

"And a miracle…." Disgust said, not coming up with any snarky comments.

The older emotions are very surprised to see snow again. They thought they would never see it again when they moved out of Minnesota, but here they are. All of them slowly turned to Joy, who is the most stunned of them all. But slowly, her smile got wider and wider, and she started glowing brighter and brighter, until she suddenly burst up in the air, squealing in pure happiness.

"It snowing! It's actually snowing!" Joy exclaimed while up in the air. When she got back down, she quickly got onto the console. "I'm going to make sure Riley enjoys every single ounce of this day here!"

Anger rolled his eyes. "And here goes that burst of joy she's having."

"Can you really blame her? We all thought we weren't going to see snow again." Fear defended Joy. Anger merely grunted, not agreeing nor disagreeing to that statement.

In Harry's head, his emotions are in awe of the place in front of them. "Wow, this is so beautiful." Joy said, smiling widely. "This kinda reminds me of Hogwarts during winter."

"I agree, it's really is beautiful." Affection said, then looked at Riley in the corner of Harry's eyes. "And from the looks of it, Riley really likes the place with that slowly growing smile."

Sadness also has a smile on her face, albeit a small one. No matter how long it's been, magic just keeps being amazing for them. Sure, they knew about the magical core, but they've never knew about the wizard society before meeting Hagrid.

Outside, Harry and the others saw Riley's smile get wider and wider until it's practically splitting her face. Katie counted to zero until Riley squealed and ran towards the snow. "I knew she would like it." Katie said smugly, crossing her arm.

"This is amazing!" Riley squealed, uncharastically girly. "I knew magic does some amazing things! But this, making it snow at San Francisco…." The blonde haired tomboy look at Katie in delight. Before she knew, Riley rushed over and hug her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for bringing me here!"

Katie laughed a little, returning the hug. "It's no problem." Katie told her. "I didn't want you to be depressed during winter break. So I thought this would break that depression."

Riley hugged her a little tighter before letting go. She quickly grabbed Harry's hand, making him stiffen a little at the sudden contact before relaxing. "Come on Harry, let's build a snowman!" She ran back to the pile of snow, with the boy in tow, getting him to laugh at Riley's excitement.

"Be prepared for other wizards, witches, and mundanes coming over." Katie called out, before looking at Allie. "So, ready to join the two?" Allie nodded with a small smile before the two of them ran over.

The four of them first went to build a large snowman. Harry didn't know how to build a snowman, not having built one before, so the girls had to show him how. Riley tried not to have her smile dim down. It seemed that if there's anything fun in the world, Harry wasn't able to do it. Was this because of his relatives? If so, then she has another reason to dislike them.

With the four of them working together, they made a snowman twice their size, thanks to Katie and Harry conjuring up buttons, a scarf, and a carrot, along with levitating the giant snowballs.

"That is the biggest snowman I've ever seen." Riley commented, looking up at the snowman. Katie, Allie, and Harry nodded in agreement to that statement.

"So what do we do next?" Harry asked, not sure what to do next. He never really played in the winter all that much. He usually is stuck doing chores, cooking, or stuck in his cupboard ever since he was five. The only time he even stepped foot in the snow was at his time at Hogwart.

Katie grin devilishly, silently using the levitation spell from behind her back (She had her hands and wand behind her back) to form a small snowball. "How about a snowball fight?"

Before anyone could blink, Harry was suddenly hit with a snowball. Riley froze a bit, as did Allie and Katie, after the girls realized what she did while the boy just stood still, snow still on his face. They all know that the boy reacts badly to anything that cause a bad memory to pop in his head, and he could get into a panic mode.

But before any of the girls could do anything, Katie was suddenly got hit by three snowballs. Katie blinked in shock, before wiping off the snow that got on her face and stare at a grinning Harry, who has his wand out.

She narrowed her eyes at him, revealing her own wand. "You do know you just declared war, right?" Harry just smirked, making a 'come here' motion with his empty hand.

And thus start a magical snowball fight. Harry and Allie was teamed up with one another while Riley and Katie teamed up. Katie and Riley has the advantage of playing snowball fights several times (Riley in Minnesota and Katie in the wards during winter), but Harry and Allie has cunning and intelligence on their side.

While Harry use his cunning to evade or block snowballs, as well as build a good fort with his magic, Katie was surprisingly intelligent and instruct him on how to make his fort stronger.

Katie used her charms ability to make larger snowballs to get rid of the fort, with Riley keeping Harry and Allie behind their fort. But Harry luckily used his skills in transfiguration (like his father, he remember Mcgonagall said), and hardened the fort enough to not break at the impact of those large snowballs.

He also made snowballs to become hard enough to do damage on those forts, but soft enough to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone. While the four teens are having a good time, the place slowly started to fill up with more wizards, witches, and a few mundanes that know of the wizard world.

Harry was about to throw four more snowballs, with Allie preparing to make a distraction, he was suddenly hit with two snowballs at the side. He blinked a couple of times before turning to where the snowballs was thrown. His face turned to shock. "Jeanne? Caitlynn? You girls are here too?"

Jeanne and Caitlynn grin cheekily at the boy-who-lived. "That is correct-"

"-our favorite british seeker."

"But not just us-"

"-but the rest of the team is here as well." The two said, using their twin speak and motioning their arms to the others. Madison, Chad, Selene, and Brick are behind the two best friends, all of them in their winter clothing.

Madison smiled at the site of Harry. "I'm glad you're here Harry. We were looking for you before we went here."

"But Sirius told us that you went with Katie, Riley, and Allie, with Katie wanting to show you something." Chad continued for his fellow chaser. "We guessed that Katie wanted to show you this place, so here we are."

Harry smiled wider, glad that more of his freinds are here. "So, do you want to join us in the snowball fight? Me and Allie are paired up, while Katie and Riley are facing against us."

Selene look at Harry with an innocent expression, though a few of them can see through that expression. "Really? I would've thought you and Riley would've paired up with each other, seeing that you two seem to be close to the hip, but I guess I was wrong." Whether it was pair up with each other or close to the hip thing she was wrong about, nobody knows. Nevertheless, Riley's face in embarrassment/anger and glared at the girl. Harry, seeing the look, cast a concerned look to his best friend.

In her head, Anger is clenching on the console tightly and his teeth are gnashed. "Oh, I would like to knock that smirk right off her face!" Before he could influence Riley to do just that, Disgust and Joy grabbed him by the arms, despite his venomous protest.

"No Anger, we can't have Riley getting violent out of the blue." Joy said, holding the red emotion down with Disgust. She turn to Sadness, Fear, and Affection. "Can you guys handle the console for us? It might take a little bit to cool Anger down." The three nodded, turning their attention on the screen.

Before Riley could say anything, Katie spoke up. "Riley just wanted to change things up. It's been awhile since we've partnered up in something, and Harry didn't mind being Allie's partner." Harry nodded in agreement to that. Katie quickly went to change the subject, before Selene could say anything else to anger Riley further. "Hey, how about we all go ice skating?"

Most of the others agreed to that statement, even Allie. The girl has been taught to ice skate by Riley during the year she had been her friend, so she knew how to. The only one who didn't agree was Harry, who looked down in embarrassment. Chad saw the look at his friend. "Something wrong their Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything for a moment before mumbling something out of his mouth. "Harry, we can't hear you." Katie said to him. Katie was about to ask to repeat when it clicks Allie's mind.

"You don't know how to ice skate, do you?" Allie asked. Everyone else's eyes lit up in realization and turn to Harry. The boy blushed before nodding.

"The closest thing to ice skating was when my cousin pushed me on the ice pond." Harry said a bit louder. "He threatened anyone that wanted to help me, so it took me a while to get back on land. Suffice to say, I didn't look forward on getting on the ice again." He wasn't afraid to admit something about Dudley. His cousin was a bully, as was a couple of others in his life, so he feels no shame in admitting that he was bullied.

What he didn't mention was that Vernon congratulated Dudley on doing that and then punished Harry with no food for days for being late home. He has a feeling that it wouldn't go down well.

Riley, along with many others, frown at that before the cheerful girl smiled again and grabbed Harry's hand. "Then we will have to teach you." Seeing the apprehensive look on his face, Riley reassured him. "Don't worry, nobody is going to let you fall or abandon you. We'll be with you every step of the way. But if you don't want to, that's okay."

Harry looked down in thought. He's still a bit afraid of going on the ice. But he doesn't want to disappoint his friends, so summoning up his gryffindor courage, he smiled and nodded to her. "Okay, I'll try it. I don't want to miss out on the fun." Seeing his friend smile brightly made his stomach feel tingly, like several other times. He has been wondering what that feeling was all this time, so he asked Sirius and Remus for information.

He didn't expect them to tell him that it meant he had feelings for someone. While the boy got flustered, it did made him think for a bit. He never felt any love when he was younger, only felt hatred and disgust for what he couldn't control. Only now does has received, the love of a family and friendship, so he didn't know what romantic love looked like in real life. But when he thought about after talking with Sirius and Remus, he realized that he may have feelings for the cheerful girl. He doesn't know if they're strong, but it's their.

But he wondered if Riley feels the same. The kisses on the cheeks, her glaring at Selene, the cuddling the two do, were those signs that she liked him? Or does she just see him as a brother, like Hermione does?

In his head, Affection was the one influencing those thoughts on Harry. He wanted Harry to think more on those things, so he's influencing his thoughts when he thought the time was right. While he was doing it, Joy spoke up. "Hey Affection, how about we ease up on this a bit? Right now, we should just let him enjoy his time with his friends."

Affection frowned, wanting to do a bit more, but sighed and nodded. He got his hands off the console, only to be replaced by Joy.

He shook those thought away. He'll think about it later. Right now, he'll have some fun.

(At the Lake)

The group went to a skating booth to get some ice skating boots before they all went to the ice. While most of them started skating already, Riley, Madison, Allie, and Selene are helping Harry learn to skate.

"Come on, just take it nice and easy." Riley said, holding both of Harry's hands. The young wizard is shakily skating on the ice for the first time, and he's a little nervous.

It took a while, but Harry started to get the hang of skating. Pretty soon, he started as easily as the others. Riley grinned at her crush. "I knew you could do it Harry."

Harry laugh, spinning around the ice bit. It's not as fun as flying, but it's close. "Thank you for teaching me." Harry said, speaking to all of them. Madison skated towards him, staying at his side just in case he falls.

"Lets skate around the ice for a bit." Madison suggested, getting everyone around her and Harry to agree. While the five teens skate around the lake, with the others skating at the middle of it, Selene went up to Riley's side.

"So Riles." Selene said quietly, getting the girl to growl. That was Harry's nickname for her and she doesn't like her rival using it. "Have you made your move on Harry yet?"

In her head, Anger was practically steaming. Literally. "Why don't you keep out of my business?!" Anger yelled, pointing his finger at the screen before getting on the screen.

"Why do you even care?" Riley snapped quietly, making sure the others don't hear. "And again, why are you giving me this chance anyway?" Selene smirked some more, before whispering in her ear.

"Cause christmas is almost upon us and if you don't hurry up, I'm going to make my move." Selene whispered, "And all will be revealed in time Riles." With that, she went skating towards the others. Riley blushed before scowling.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." Affection said repeatedly, getting to the console. "Anger, make sure she doesn't say anything to Harry."

"You don't have to tell me twice." The red emotion said before pushing the two levers slowly. This caused Riley to skate faster towards the others. Unfortunately, his influence caused Riley to skate too fast, causing a collision between her and Harry. The two of them cried out in shock before, luckily, landing in a pile of snow.

All of the emotions in both Harry's and Riley's head winced, making comments about the fall. Meanwhile, Harry groaned while Riley chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry Harry, didn't see where I was going." Riley apologized, still looking sheepish. Maybe she was letting Selene give a bit too much influence on her.

"It's okay. At least we manage to fall on the snow." Harry commented. He was about to speak for a moment before he realize what position they are in, the same time Riley did. Harry is at the bottom, on his back, while Riley herself is on top of him.

That caused both of them to blush up a storm. Then they noticed several eyes on them, making their heads turn to see Allie, Selene, and Madison looking at them. They also saw the others joining them and they could see Katie, Chad, Jeanne, and Caitlyn grinning at them.

"My, my, I never thought you had it in you Riley." Katie teased, before looking up. Her grin got even wider. "And landing where a mistletoe is at, how devious."

Riley's and Harry's eyes widen before looking up, the same time the others did. And like Katie said, there is a small mistletoe attached to a tree on top of them. Chad, Jeanne, and Caitlynn grinned even wider in amusement, Selene had a smirk, Allie has a small blush on her face, Brick's eyes twinkled in amusement, and Madison was smiling.

"Well, go ahead you to." Jeanne said, still grinning. "You know when a mistletoe is under you-"

"-you have to kiss the person that is beside you." Caitlynn finished, with the same grin. Selene still had the smirk that angered Riley, but then she saw something in her eyes, that looked like disappointment or envy.

Turning away from Selene and the others, she put her focus back on the green eyed boy. She found herself entrance in the emerald green eyes that is filled with embarrassment and the cute shy look that enhanced further with the blush on his face, though she doubt she is any better about the blushing.

In her head, Affection felt that feeling again, like the time Riley first kissed Harry on the cheek all those months before. She got onto the console and push the lever up, causing the Affection level to rise up.

Like Riley, Harry stopped focusing on the others and looked at the girl on top of him. He looked into the ocean blue eyes that is usually filled with happiness and the blush on her face that made her even more pretty.

In his head, Affection felt that feeling whenever he thought Harry needed to make a move. He sometimes get stopped by Fear, who usually doesn't want Harry to make a move that would 'scare Riley away', but he's not going to be stopped now. He feels that Harry needs to do this. "Affection, what are you-" Affection ignored him and quickly got on the console, before Fear could stop him.

Because of the influence of the two Affections, Riley and Harry move their faces closer and closer until their lips met one another.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and the finally, the two had their first kiss with each other. Man, imagine how Riley's dad (and his emotions) would react if they heard that. Next up is Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Don't worry, Riley and Harry will eventually talk about the kiss and their feelings. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	25. Christmas Day

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, Harry and Riley will talk to each other about the kiss and then the two, along with their family, will be celebrating christmas. I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. Last chapter, it was Christmas Eve when they went playing in the snow and ice skating. Sorry for not telling you guys that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

25 Christmas Day

It's been hours since the trip to the winter park, when Harry and Riley had their first kiss. After ice skating a bit more, the two went back to Riley's home to think about the kiss. Harry, Sirius, and Remus was invited to stay at the Anderson household to celebrate christmas together, so Harry is sleeping in Riley's room with a sleeping bag while Sirius and Remus stayed in the guest room.

At first, Riley's dad had a problem with Harry staying with Riley in her room, but her mom assured him that nothing is going to happen. Harry is just too polite and innocent to think about doing anything to Riley, so she doesn't really worry all that much.

Right now, the two are silent, the two of them thinking on what to say. Riley was on her bed while Harry was on a sleeping bag Mr. Anderson found for him. Whenever the two try to look at each other, they blush and look away very quickly.

In Riley's head, Fear is freaking out. "Oh no, have we pushed too far? Riley can't even look at Harry without turning red and the same for Harry. We should've waited, we should've-"

"Fear." Joy interjected, stopping the easily scared emotion from babbling more. "They just need a bit of time to think to themselves. Affection hadn't steered us wrong yet and I doubt she will today."

Before Fear could think of countering it, Disgust popped in. "Joy's right. I may have not gotten along with Affection at first, but I can tell she knows more about this stuff than we do. And the last time we stopped one of us from listening to their kids, it ended badly." Joy stopped herself from flinching at that. She know Disgust was only trying to prove a point, but it still hurts, bringing up that time. She still feels that guilt from isolating Sadness like that when Riley needed her.

Affection has a big smile on her face. She is happy that Joy and Disgust are defending her action, showing how much they trust her. "Lets just let Riley get herself calm before she talks to Harry."

Meanwhile, in Harry's head, the emotions are having a similar discussions. "How can you do that Affection?!" Fear freaked, pulling his only hair. "We don't know if Riley liked him!"

"It just felt like the right time to kiss her, especially with the mistletoe." Affection defended himself. "Besides, Riley kissed back, that must mean something."

"Or maybe human instincts." Fear retorted back, pacing around. "Oh, what do we do, what do we do, what do we do? This is a disaster."

Sadness decided that this is the time to step in. "Fear." She called out, gaining Fear's attention. "We all had that gut feeling at one time or another, and it hasn't proved any of us wrong yet. Trust that Affection made the right decision and hope for the best." She can see the conflict dance in his eyes. But eventually, he nodded to her consent.

Affection gave her a grateful smile, before looking on the screen. He really hope he didn't made a mistake with Harry and that Sadness is correct.

The two young children kept quiet until Harry spoke up first, surprisingly. "Riley?" Harry said, gaining the girl's attention. "When we kissed, did you….felt any emotions?"

Riley stood silent for a moment, wondering if she should tell Harry about her feelings for him. Before she could make the decision though, he continued. "It just….I want to know if you felt any joy, or disgust, or any regret in that kiss?" Harry asked, before looking at her in the eye. "Cause for me, I felt….happy, that my first kiss is you."

Riley's heart skipped a beat at the confession. "R-Really?" Harry nodded at her nervous question.

"Yes." Harry said. He paused, gaining up his Gryffindor courage to say the next one. "It's because….I have feelings for you. I don't know if they're strong, but it's there. Your were my first friend here, someone who showed me happiness. Even with my other friends back home, I never did feel what I felt when I'm with you. When I'm around you now I feel like that I don't have to hide who I am, or be wary. Even with the argument we had months ago, I still think you are one of the few people I would go to first."

Riley uncharastically started to tear up at the confession. It sounded so sincere, so truthful, coming from Harry. She saw him take a deep breath before speaking. "We may have known each other for only months, but….I know I like you."

Riley stayed silent, various emotions playing inside her. Joy and relief being the most prominent. Joy that Harry like her like she does him and relief for the very same reason. In her head, Affection and Joy are jumping up and down, squealing in happiness at that while the others have smiles on their faces, even Anger has a small one.

Taking Riley's silence as rejection, Harry grew a bit depress. "We can still be friends if you don't like me the same way. I just felt-" Before he could say anything else, Riley launch herself at him and gave him the biggest hug. That surprised Harry, but luckily, he didn't throw into a panic like he would've months ago.

"Don't you dare finish that Harry Potter." Riley commanded him, her voice filled with happiness. Not her usual cheerfulness, but it's still pleasant to hear. "I like you too. I had a crush on you ever since I've first met you, and it only increased as we spent time together all these months. I like your kindness, bravery, your shyness, not to mention good looks." Harry blushed a little at the last part, but still payed attention to Riley. "I like everything about you, good traits and bad. So don't even think that I don't."

Harry was stunned for a second, just for a second, before a large smile blossomed on his face. He hugged Riley as tightly as she did, with her returning the hug. "So….are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Riley laughed a little as they ended the hug, flicking his nose. "Of course we are." Harry smiled, with a blush blossoming his cheek.

"So, can I kiss you again?" Harry asked quietly, his blush rising further. He never really had a girlfriend before, due to most girls at the wizard world only interested in the 'boy-who-lived', so he's very nervous about it.

Riley blushed as well at the question. Like Harry, she never dated anyone either, and despite being a confident, happy-go-lucky girl, she's nervous. So she did what's best. Instead of answering the question verbally, she kissed him on the lip. Harry was surprised for only a second before kissing back. The first kiss was awkward at first, since the two didn't know what to do, but they are fast learners and they started to do better.

In Riley's head, a pink orb started rolling down the memory core. The emotions followed the orb until it got it, causing something that made Affection's eyes shine in happiness. A new island formed with the others, with several hearts on it, flowers, and the memory of Riley's and Harry's first kiss on top of it. Romance island.

Joy smiled widely while Affection press her body on the glass to get a better look. The island has some joy in it, but it was mainly hers. "Congratulations Affection. You got your very own island."

"And it looks like it's going to be powered up a lot." Disgust commented, watching as Riley kissed Harry. "Can't say I'm upset about it." As the other emotions offer their congratulations to Affection, the smile stayed on the emotions face as she gazed at the new island. This is officially the best day of her early life.

And she has a feeling that there will be more best days to come.

(Christmas Morning)

The light peeking through the window caused Harry to wake up from his slumber. He yawned before looking at Riley, who is resting on his shoulder.

He automatically smiled, remembering what happened last night. He and Riley confessed to each other before becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. The two of them kiss a couple of times before the both of them dozed off.

In his head, Affection gazed at the new island. While Harry and Riley was kissing, romance island appeared, with family and friendship island powering up even more.

He never thought he would get a island of his own this early, but life is full of surprises. But while he enjoyed having it, he is even more happy that Harry found himself someone to love and be affectionate with. He has Sirius and Remus, sure, but the boy needs every kind of bond he could find. Seeing the memories of his past life proves it.

"So how was Harry's dreams?" Affection heard from behind him. He turn to see Sadness behind him, who look like she just woken up.

Affection smile at his friend and leader before speaking, "Everything was well. No nightmares about dementors or the Dursleys." Sadness sigh in relief. Those dreams come more times than she likes to see.

"Good." Sadness said, before gazing at the screen. She smiled at the site of a sleeping Riley. "Oh, she just looks so cute."

"Agreed." Affection said, joining Sadness' side. Outside, Harry was about to get up to get back to his sleeping back, before Riley clutch his body tighter.

"No." Riley mumbled in her sleep. "Stay." Harry smiled a bit wider while Sadness bit back a squeal. What, she maybe a emotion of sorrow, but that doesn't mean she doesn't find things cute. She just hides it better.

"Wish I could, but if your dad sees us like this, he might get angry." Harry told her softly. One of the things that acts up his panic attacks is when adults get angry at him. He's good at controlling it so far (Especially since Snape glared at him 24/7), but there might be a day where the dam will crack.

Riley opened her eyes a little, wondering what Harry meant by that, when she felt her pillow was a bit firm. She woke herself fully to see that she was sleeping on Harry's shoulder, with her arms around his waist. She blushed fully at that.

"Right, we don't want anyone seeing us like this." Riley said nervously, the two quickly getting up. "When should we tell our parents that we're dating?"

Harry thought about it for a minute before speaking. "It's probably be best to tell them today. I just hope your dad doesn't kill me." Despite getting along with the elder Anderson, Harry can see that Riley's dad is overprotective. He still remembers the time he caught them cuddling with each other while watching Iron Man 3.

"Imagine how he would react when he found out we slept with each other." Riley giggled, but Harry turned bright red at the innuendo. Riley stopped laughing, wondering why Harry is blushing, when she realize the innuendo herself. "No, not that kind of sleep! God Harry, when did your mind get into the gutters?"

"Ever since I've become friends with Katie and Selene." Harry said blankly. Those two have very dirty minds.

(Few minutes later, living room and kitchen)

Harry and Riley quickly went downstairs, with the adults joining them few minutes later. Riley is opening her presents, with Sirius, Bill, and Remus with her, while Harry and Jill prepared breakfast. At first, Jill wanted Harry to open his own presents, but Harry insisted on helping her cook.

"You really didn't need to help me out Harry." Jill told him while she made the eggs. Harry himself is making the pancakes. "I could've done it myself."

"I know, but I wanted to." Harry said, not looking away from his task. "I love cooking, and it's fun cooking with you." Jill giggled at that. She remembered the time at Thanksgiving when Harry started preparing the Thanksgiving meal when he, Sirius, and Remus stayed over during Thanksgiving. She was really surprised to see him prepare the food when she was about to make it herself.

However, her mood turned sad when she heard him whisper the last part. "I also like doing things for people that care about me." Jill felt sad for Harry and angry at the monsters who would abuse this sweet boy. Why would anyone hurt him just for being different than others? If anything, his magic makes him special.

If anything though, she is glad that Harry came here. The boy quickly got a place in Riley's group of friends and her heart, as well this family. "Well thank you Harry, for helping me out." Jill said, giving the boy a one-arm hug. Harry accepted the hug, smiling and slightly tearing up. The first time he was gently hugged by the mother, tears poured out of his eyes. Now, he's slowly getting use to having motherly affection from Mrs. Anderson. "And when we eat, make sure you get enough to fill you. Not that really small amount you had last time."

The boy blushed in embarrassment at that. "Sorry, habit." Harry muttered, ducking his head down. Whenever he made the food, all he get was a piece of bread, and that's on a lucky day.

After making the food, the two of them prepared the plates to bring to the others. But before Harry could grab his and Riley's plate, the two of them heard a squeal and they look to see Riley running in the kitchen before tackling Harry in a hug. The boy was startled, but luckily, he kept himself and Riley balanced while the girl still clinged on to him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Riley gushed, rubbing her cheeks on Harry's, causing the boy to blush massively. Her mother, meanwhile, look at the two in amusement while the men went in the kitchen, all of them with amused expressions.

"I say she likes the new owl you gave her Harry." Sirius replied with a chuckle. During the break, he asked Jill and Bill Anderson if he could give Riley an owl for her Christmas. After discussing it, the parents agreed to let him.

Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Riley then pulled back from him, and before he knew it, Riley kissed him full on the lip. His eyes' widen at that, along with all the adults around them.

In Bill's head, all the emotions gaped at the scene before Anger yelled, "Red alert!" causing Fear to slam the red button near him. That cause the alarms to sound, with the word "Boy!" repeated in the intercom.

After a couple of seconds, Riley ended the kiss. Riley giggled when Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "Did I really get that good? We only kissed about three times yesterday. First time at the park and the others before we fell asleep on each other."

"Um, Riley…." Harry said nervously, looking behind the girl. Riley's eyes widen before noticing her mom's surprised look. Then she look back to see a grinning Sirius, an amused Remus, and a angry Bill.

"So you finally got yourself a girlfriend." Sirius said, still grinning at him. "James would be so proud of you right now." Harry wasn't focused on Sirius though. He is focused on the overprotective father,who is walking over to them, with a frown on his face and his fist clenched.

In his head, Fear is freaking. "Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, NO!" Fear scrambled to the console and press every single button he could, in a fast speed. That caused Harry to pale and walk backwards from the man until he hit Mrs. Anderson's body.

Before he could move further towards him, Riley got in front of Harry with her arms wide. "Don't dad. There's no reason to hurt Harry here." She told him.

He didn't relent, however. "Move over, Riley. I'm just want to talk to him." Bill said firmly. "Harry may be your friend, but you're still too young to date."

Before Riley could say anything, Jill spoke up. "Bill, stop it." She told him firmly. "There isn't anything wrong with Harry and Riley dating each other." Bill blinked at her in shock.

"You approve of her dating at this age?"

"If it were some other boy we didn't know, I wouldn't." She admitted to him. "But Harry has been her friend for months now and you know he's not the kind of boy who would take advantage of her. And your scaring him."

Bill looked down to see Harry very pale, looking like someone is about to hit him. He sighed, his anger lost. He forgot the boy was abused by his former guardians, and it still baffles him that Harry ended up a very kind boy.

"Okay, Im not going to do anything." Bill sighed, knowing he's not going to win this argument. Riley sighed in relief before turning to Harry is concern, who still looked very pale. Unnoticed by anyone, Sirius and Remus discreetly put up their wands. They were prepared if Bill was going to get violent at Harry.

"Harry?" Riley asked in concern. "Are you okay?" The boy started breathing in and out slowly, color returning to his face.

"Yeah, I am." Harry said, getting off of Jill. Then he looked embarrassed, remembering why he was leaning on the mother. "Sorry Mrs. Anderson." Harry said apologetically, turning to her.

She merely smiled at him. "It's okay. You were scared, for a good reason." She gave her husband a look while he rubbed his head sheepishly. Then she looked at Harry with a small frown. "And what did I say about calling me Mrs. Anderson? I told you to call me Jill."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I was just….raised to be polite to people." Jill frowned, knowing that his relatives must have beaten him up if he addressed them informally.

Jill shook her head, forgetting about that, before pushing Harry to the living room. "Okay, let's go to the living room. There are a lot of other presents waiting."

(Living Room)

While everyone ate breakfast, Harry and Riley are opening gifts. Even though he been getting gifts ever since he was eleven, he still gets surprised whenever he gets anything for Christmas. While it's not a pile of gifts like Riley has, he is still glad to have one gift.

Riley already opened all of her gifts, including her owl, who is perched on her shoulder. Harry has yet to open his gift, content to watch Riley open hers. "So Harry, are you going to open yours?" Riley asked him, after opening the last of her gifts.

Harry nodded, before looking at the only gift he has. Like he said before, he isn't disappointed. He actually asked Sirius to only give him one gift. He doesn't want his godfather to waste any money, and he doesn't want to be like Dudley, who always has piles of gifts from Vernon and Petunia, as well as Marge.

Harry slowly opened the gift, careful not to rip the wrapper, when his eyes widen at what he saw. "A firebolt?" Harry whispered in awe, looking at the broom. "Is that why you didn't buy a broom all this time?" He asked Sirius, looking at him.

Sirius laughed at that. "Guilty." Sirius said, raising his hand in surrender. "I was gonna give it to you sooner, but I thought it would be better to give it to you on Christmas." Harry smileed, his eyes tearing up a little. A gift from strangers was one thing (At the time, Molly was a stranger when she gave him the gifts on first year), but getting a gift from someone that was family to him made him really happy.

In his head, Joy is cheering and flying around the room, very happy at getting a new broom, while Affection got on the console. "We need to thank Sirius for this." He said, and his influence cause Harry to hug his godfather.

"Thank you." Harry whispered to him, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He has been doing well, holding back his emotions, but this was becoming a bit too much for him. Sirius smiled softly, before hugging his godson.

"Your welcome pup." Sirius said softly at him as everyone watched the touching scene. They hugged for a few minutes before Harry ended it and quickly grab his broom.

"So Riley, want to fly with me on my new broom?" Harry asked her, summoning his broom. Riley smiled before getting up from her seat.

"Sounds like fun."

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I felt like putting in some Sirius and Harry bonding at the end, just felt right to me, so I hope you guys liked it. Review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you guys later.**


	26. Battle Between Wizards

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, this will be the second to last chapter. After that, there will be one more chapter and then an epilogue. This have been a fun story and I will be doing a sequel (At least planning on it), but after this, I'll be focusing on other stories. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. Harry won't be going to a shrink. He doesn't trust people he doesn't know, and only open up to the ones he cares about. Also, he will be received more tutoring, but that's not until much later. Right now, he's going to continue to be tutored by Remus and Sirius.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

26 Battle Between Wizards

It's been three months since Christmas Day and things gotten better for the new couple, Harry and Riley.

When they told Allie and Katie, they offer their congratulations and Katie teased the two a bit about their new relationship, saying that it took them long enough. Harry also told his team about it, getting congratulations from them, even Selene. Selene also talked to Riley privately that day.

 _(Flashback)_

" _So you want to know why I gave you the chance?" Selene asked, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall. Riley asked if they could speak privately, so the two went in the girls locker room to speak._

 _Riley nodded. "It doesn't make sense to me. It's obvious you like Harry like I do, so why give me the chance? Why not try to gain Harry's heart at that time?" Selene didn't say anything for a moment, inspecting her nails. When Riley felt her temper rise up, thanks to Anger, and was about to yell at her, Selene spoke._

" _It's because I notice how close you two are." Selene told her, looking up at her. "I wanted to see how close your bond is, to see if Harry actually likes you. I saw the signs, but I wanted to make sure. So I gave you a month before I give it a shot." Riley was surprised at the answer. Never she would've thought, the flirty and sly Selene, would actually do something like that._

" _So you're not mad that I'm dating Harry?" Riley asked cautiously, getting a shook in the head from Selene._

" _Angry? No. Disappointed and a bit sad? Yeah, I am." Selene told you, and instead of smirking, she had a small sad smile. "I'm just better at hiding my emotions. I like Harry, trust me, but I can see how much a person loves one another and I'm not one to steal a person's love." Selene walked out of the room, while Riley stared at her in shock. She blinked before she smiled a little. Looks like Selene isn't that bad after all._

" _Of course, that doesn't mean I'll give up." Selene called out, "If there's any sign that your bond with him lessens, I will pounce. So you better hang on to that boy." A vein popped in Riley's head and she scowled as Selene left. She takes it back, Selene is really that bad._

 _(Flashback End)_

So after that, Harry and Riley have been hanging out more and more. They go flying on Harry's new broom, skating at the winter wizard park during the winter, go on movie dates at least once a month, and they cuddle and kiss whenever they are alone.

Harry also got closer to Riley's parents, especially the mother. There are times Bill will teach him some muggle stuff Sirius and Remus couldn't, since they were born in the wizard world. And with Jill, whenever he stays at Riley's house, he would sometimes help her with other chores around the house.

He's also been practicing his magic more, with or without his godfather and uncle. Whenever he was with them, he would practice transfiguration, charms, potions, etc. Alone, he practiced all those wandlessly and also been trying to experiment on pouring in magic, to make himself as strong as the hulk, to make a shield like Captain America, to fly like Ironman and Thor, and so on.

Right now, he's on the second quidditch tournament, against a team called the Raven. They are a bit faster than the Basilisk were, but with his new broom, he could catch up quickly.

Right now, his team are barely in the lead, and he is racing for the snitch against another seeker. The two of them are getting closer and closer to the snitch, with their hands reached out to get.

In his head, Joy is leading the console. "Come on, come on." she muttered. Then her eyes widen saw she the snitch flew to the side. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"You're not getting away this time!" Anger exclaimed, activating the console the same time as Joy. Because of their influence, Harry push his broom to the side, under the other seeker, and then jump over that seeker, much to everyone's shock.

Before the snitch could escape, Harry quickly reached out and grabbed it one hand, and quickly grabbed his broom with the other, before he could really fall on the ground. He ended up hanging on his firebolt with the snitch in his hand.

"Harry Potter caught the snitch! The Griffins win the game!" Everyone cheered as Harry raised his free hand up, the snitch still in his hand.

Another win for his team.

(Harry's home)

"That was amazing Harry!" Riley exclaimed, the two of them sitting on the bed. "The way you push your broom under him and then jumped over him like that before catching the snitch and still hanging on the broom! At first I was worried that you were going to fall, but it looked like I didn't need to worry!"

Harry chuckled a little at the hyper girl. "I'm glad you liked the game. I worked hard like you did in hockey." Harry watched all of her games when they start, and he is impressed at how Riley plays. Whenever they play their favorite sport, they also like to take risks.

After talking a bit more, the two of them started cuddling, with Riley laying her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry his head on her's. Despite the two being thrill seekers, they also like times like these, to just hang out and relax.

In Riley's head, Affection squealed. "Oh this is just so cute! I love these two together!"

"You say that all the time." Anger said while reading the newspaper, with the head labeled HARRY WINs THE MATCH. "Can you cut it out?" Affection pouted at him.

"I can't help it, okay?" Affection told him, the pout still on her. "I wanted these two to get together and it finally happens." Joy, Fear, and Sadness chuckled at the emotion.

"Well, how about we add some joy in here right now?" Joy said, but before she could, the door suddenly opened, causing the emotions to jump.

Outside, Harry and Riley pulled away with a blush. "H-Hey Sirius." Harry said with a nervous smile. The smile and blush fell when he saw the serious look on Sirius. "What happened?"

"Some of the aurors called us." Sirius told him, his face grave. "British aurors are here." Harry stiffened, stunned at the revelation. Riley, meanwhile, looked at her friend, wondering what caused this reaction.

"WHAT?!" Fear screamed with wide eyes. "No, no, no, no! That can't be!" He started pushing buttons frantically, making Harry feel the fear.

"A-Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Several races come to the US. Are you sure they are aurors?" Sirius nodded to him.

"They didn't notice at first, but then they saw the symbol on the jackets they are wearing." Sirius told him. "And their postures screamed aurors. They're trying to find us." Harry was shaking a little, afraid that they might take Sirius away and force him to go back home.

"Harry?" Harry turn to see Riley very worried. "What's wrong?" He sighed. He forgot he hadn't told Riley about Dumbledore and the the Ministry wanting him back there.

"Riley, do you remember the time the dementors appeared?" The girl shivered at the mention of those soul-sucking fiends, but nodded. "Well, the reason they were there was because they were looking for Sirius. And it's because he was a criminal."

Riley's eyes widened at that. "A criminal?!" She asked in shock, looking at Sirius. "But you aren't acting anything like a criminal!"

"The reason why I was behind bars was because I 'killed' 12 muggles and a wizard. Not only that, but the Ministry also wants to get Harry, to take him back to Britain. Dumbledore might also want him to be with people he trusts or, at worst, the Dursleys." If Riley could get more shock, she would be. But then that shock turned to anger.

"Those jerks abused you, starved you, treated you like a slave!" Riley exclaimed. "And you're saying that he wants you there?! Did that guy take a hit to the head?!"

Sirius gave out a barking laugh. "That's a question I've been asking myself." His light mood turned serious again. "The aurors asked me and Remus to meet them at a secret area to discuss what to do. But they also asked me to bring you." Harry's eyes glinted in determination.

"So when do we go?"

"Remus and I are going at night." Sirius told them, before pointing at Harry. "You're staying here, with Riley and her family. This will most likely be a trap and I don't want you getting captured if it is one" Harry stared at him in shock, before getting angry.

In his head, Anger is steaming. "Oh no, we are not staying here!" He slammed his fist on the console, influencing Harry's emotion.

"It's all the more reason to let me go with you!" Harry exclaimed, jumping off from his bed. "If it's a trap, who knows how many aurors there are and you might need backup! And I'm also skilled in magic, more than others, you know that!"

"You're not that skilled yet!" Sirius said firmly, meeting Harry's glare with a firm stare. "Despite you're growing talents, I don't think you are ready to be facing aurors! You need to stay here for your protection!"

"Screw protection!" Harry screamed at him, his magic flaring. "I've been told to be somewhere just for my own protection and I ended up with the worst relatives in history! I'm not going to rely on some kind of protection! I'm not going to lose my only family!" That silenced everyone in the room and tears rolled out in Harry's eyes. Tears of anger and fear. "I can't." He croaked, choking back a sob.

Sirius's eyes softened, before pulling Harry in a hug. "I can't lose you either pup." Sirius told him softly. "And if you go, there will be a chance that you might get captured. If I bring you, and you end up being brought back to Britain, I can never forgive myself. Please, stay here." Harry stayed silent, tears rolling down his eyes. It was a minute, before he nodded to Sirius.

Sirius smiled. "Thanks Harry. Go get ready to go to the Anderson home." He ruffled the boy's hair, eliciting a smile from him. "And don't worry, I won't get captured. You forget, they are facing two marauders. And we're known for being slippery." Harry laughed a little before going to get all his things, with Riley's help.

As he started gathering a few things, he felt Riley put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about Sirius." Riley said to him. "I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Harry smiled at her, but the worry is still there. He hopes she's right.

(Riley's Home: Night)

After getting a few things, as well as have Dobby transport Hedwig to his house, Sirius and Remus brought Harry and Riley to Riley's house. After that, the two of them left to prepare themselves for any confrontations.

They would've went to the ministry to see if any other auror knows about this, but they decided not to. If there are some of Dumbledore's followers here, they might do something drastic if they go to the ministry. So they sent a secret message about the meeting the US aurors, to see if they know about it.

It was hours after Sirius and Remus left, and Harry didn't stop worrying. He ended up on the couch, his legs and knees pressed up to his body and his arms wrapped around his legs. He was in that position after eating dinner, though he didn't eat much. His stomach is too twisted to eat much.

He felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulder and he look edup to see Jill Anderson sitting beside him. "Don't worry Harry. Sirius will be back here, safe and sound." Jill said comfortingly. "The man is capable of escaping trouble, from what I've heard from his stories, Sirius and Remus can escape bad situations."

"Mom's right." Harry turned to see Riley beside him. "Sirius and Remus are awesome wizards, not to mention one of them being a werewolf. So if people decide to mess with them, they'll be sorry." He felt someone ruffle his hair and he knew it's Bill, offering his support.

Harry smiled. Ever since he came here, the Anderson practically became his family, whenever Sirius and Remus isn't there. He's glad that he met them, especially Riley.

In his head, Sadness smiled tearfully at this. This is what she wanted for Harry, a family. Sirius, Remus, and the Anderson family had all became his family.

"Thank you." He whispered to all of them and he can feel them smiling. He got out of his position and started towards the back. "I'm gonna go flying. It's help clear my mind a bit."

"I'll join." Riley said, quickly going to Harry's side. Harry smiled at her before the two walked out, with Harry summoning his firebolt. Few minutes later, the two of them are flying around the house. It was night, so Harry didn't have to worry about anyone watching.

"Are you still worried about him?" Riley asked from behind him. Harry thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm still a little worried, but not as much as before." Harry said, as they gazed upon the stars. "Sirius and Remus will be back. I'm not gonna pretend that they're not going to be hurt if it's really a trap, but they'll be back."

Riley smiled before snuggling into his back. She hopes they come back. If they get captured or died, it will crush Harry. And if they find Harry, they will take him away. And she doesn't want him gone.

As they keep flying, Harry heard something. "Huh?" He murmured, turning towards the noise. Riley was about to ask what's wrong when she started hearing it as well.

"What is that sound?" Riley asked, when a glint appeared in front of them. Harry narrowed his eyes at the glint as it moved closer and closer. When he got a good look of what it is, his eyes' widened.

In his head, Fear freaked at the site. "It's them! They're coming!"

"Out of my way!" Anger exclaimed, pushing Fear away before taking control. That caused Harry to quickly move out of the way just as it passed him, before maneuvering his broom to face the attacker.

"What the-?" Riley asked, startled at the sudden move before noticing that there was someone else in the sky, on a broom. "Who's that?"

Harry narrow his eyes. "He/she is either one of Dumbledore's followers or a British Ministry Auror." He felt other movement and noticed that five more wizards surrounded him. He noticed that all of them are wearing brown cloaks. "Who are all of you?"

One of them spoke up. "We are wizards from Britain that were hired to take you back to the British wizard world." Harry stiffend, tightening his grip on the broom.

"How did you find me? And why do you want me at Britain so badly?" Harry asked, and instead of feeling fear, he's angry. "You can't want me that badly that you would risk imprisonment for attacking a citizen of the US."

"We'll take our chances kid. The pay is good and capturing you should be simple." The lead said to him. "As for how, the message we intercepted and tweaked up helped us. There was a tracking spell on it and it led us right to you. All we had to do was wait for the escaped criminal and werewolf to leave."

Harry gritted his teeth. This is bad, really bad. He needs to stall them, keep them from capturing him until Sirius and Remus can come at least. So with that in mind, he took off on his broom and sped away from them, with Riley gripping on him tightly. "I'm not about to let you capture me!"

In his head, the emotions are all in their stations, their headquarters prepped up and ready for some action. "We won't let them get us that easily!" Anger said, his head steaming. All the emotions agreed on that.

"Get him!" The leader said and the six wizards went to chasing Harry. Harry quickly put a notice-me-not charm on himself before flying at the city.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Riley called out to him.

"We're going to try to shake them off or stall them." Harry said to her, keeping his forward. "I don't think I'm strong enough to deal with six wizards, so we need to stall them until Sirius comes.

Harry looked around, trying to find anything he can use to shake them off. He saw an alleyway and quickly went under their to escape. As he went through the alley, he heard one of them knock over a trash can and then fell down, making him smile.

"That's one down." Riley called out to him, and he nodded to her. When he turn his attention to the front, his eyes' widened when he saw that he was about to run through the road, with cars still driving around.

In his head, Fear quickly worked on his console. "We can't let him get hit!" Fear's influence got Harry to quickly pull his broom up and fly over the cars. Four of the wizards quickly pull up like Harry, but one of them crashed into a car, causing the car itself to crash. Harry winced. He hoped the people in there are okay.

Harry kept flying over the traffic, with the wizards following him, until he got into the woods. As he dodged the trees, he heard another crash into one. Harry laugh, feeling the thrill.

"These wizards keep crashing, don't they?" Riley asked, feeling the excitement herself. "At this point, we won't need Sirius and Remus help." Harry nodded in agreement to that. He circled around in order to get out of the woods and back to the neighborhood, to make sure Sirius can find them. But before he could pass the wizards, the leader decided he had enough.

"Diffindo!" He shouted as Harry got closer and before he knew it, Harry and Riley got knocked off of the broom and fell on the ground, rolling around on the way.

In Riley's head, the emotions fell on either their stomachs, backs, or butts at the sudden fall. "Well, that went well." Joy said, a bit dizzy at the stumble. Outside, Harry and Riley got up as the remaining three wizards flew down and pulled out their wands.

"I'm gonna knock you both out to make sure you don't put up a fight." The wizard said, pointing his wand at him. "The muggle girl can stay here and die for all I care." Harry gritted his teeth, summoning his wand from his wand holster. But before he could think of casting a spell, someone appeared in front of him.

And that person was Dobby, his house elf. Before the leader knew what hit him, Dobby used his magic to push him away and hit one of the trees, knocking him out. "You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby declared, using the same words when he faced Luscious.

The two other wizards quickly pulled out their own wands, but Harry yelled out " **Bombardo!"** and the spell made an explosion between the two. One of them got knocked out from the impact while the other moved away fast enough not to get seriously hurt. He quickly yelled " **Expelliarmus!"** , causing Harry to lose his wand.

"I got you now you little brat." The last wizard standing said, but before he could cast a spell, Riley picked up a rock and chucked it at him, hitting him in the eye.

"Ah!" He cried out, holding his eye. "You little-" Before he could say anything, both Dobby and Harry hit him with the knock out spell, both wandlessly.

In his head, Fear sighed in relief. "We did it. We beat all those wizards." He never thought that could be done. But they did eat.

"All right!" Anger cheered, pumping his fist. "We showed those bozos!"

"There's no way they can beat Harry here!" Joy cheered, along with Affection. Sadness merely smiled while Disgust smirked. Looks like their plan worked.

In Riley's head, the celebration is pretty much the same. "Woohoo, you go Riley!" Joy cheered out. "Did you see the way she chucked the rock at that man?"

"I saw, and that was satisfying." Anger said, crossing his arm and smirking. "That'll show them not to mess with us."

"And we didn't need any of the adults help." Disgust said cockily. "Harry and Riley did just fine."

Outside, Riley and Harry cheered and high fived each other. "Man, we rocked!" Riley exclaimed, feeling pride at stunning the wizard.

"We really did!" Harry agreed, looking at the downed wizards. One of them is quickly having a black eye. "You really throw hard."

Riley smirk. "Well, I had my motivations. I wasn't about to let them take you away." Harry smiled at that before the two hugged. Harry then turned to Dobby.

"And thank you for the help Dobby." Harry said, making the house elf smile widely. "If you didn't show up, who knows what would've happened."

"Harry Potter shouldn't thank Dobby." Dobby said to him. "Dobby will always help Harry Potter and Harry's Riley." The two young couple blushed at the way Riley was referred.

"A-Anyway." Harry said, pushing away the embarrassment. "Go to Jill and Bill and tell them I'm all right. I still need to find my broom. Also, take Riley back ho-"

"Oh no." Riley interrupted, grabbing his hand. "I'm not going to leave you alone. We're staying together, especially after the fight." Harry sighed, but made no move to argue. Riley can be as stubborn as a bull sometimes.

"Okay." Harry said with a nod before turning to Dobby. "Also, make sure Sirius and Remus is alright as well and tell them what happened." Dobby bowed before going to do just that.

"I hope my parents doesn't freak out." Riley said with a chuckle. "It's been a year since I've ran away and they still worry when I'm gone to long." Harry chuckled at that as they searched for his broom.

"Imagine how my godfather will be when he finds out about this." Harry said to her. "He'll be calling out for blood. Hearing about my childhood made him very overprotective." He held back a flinch when he remembered the angry look on his face when he told him.

Finally, Harry found his broom. He was about to go and get it when he felt the woods getting colder. Cold enough to go through his jacket, making him shiver. Riley also shivered, before both their eyes' widened, recognizing the feeling.

In Harry's head, Joy stood straight up and her usual brightness dimmed significantly. "Oh no." She whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Not again." The other emotions felt fear as well, but none more than Joy.

In Riley's head, her Joy is shaking uncontrollably. "They're here again. They're here." She whispered, stepping back from the console. All of the emotions felt the fear touch them as well, as well as the coldness. Both humans and emotions gaze at the woods, as several black figures came from all over the place.

The dementors are back.

 **And that's the end. Looks like the dementors are back for revenge. And it looks the remaining ones found other dementors at the US. The last chapter is going to have Harry and Riley fight them, along with the aftermath of the chaos. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	27. Darkness vs Light

**Hello readers and welcome to my last chapter. After this, there will be a sneak peek of what will happen next, instead of an epilogue. And that will leave you curious. But after I'm done with this, there are other stories that you can read. Read those while you wait.**

 **Also, there are a lot of things I'm planning. A remake of Naruto: the Descendant of Alice (Naruto x Resident Evil crossover). Continuing Naruto SFCW series (Percy Jackson x Naruto crossover), as well as a couple more stories in the future. Starting a Walking Dead fanfic (Both game and TV show). And more to come. So, I hope you you'll all look at those after this story is finished. As well as my others stories. So, enjoy the last chapter.**

 **P.S. I'm glad everyone loved the story. There are a few flames, here and there, but overall, most of you seems to enjoy the story. I enjoyed working on it and enjoyed reading the reviews you guys make, since it encourages me to work more on it. I hope everyone will wait patiently for the sequel and maybe read my other stories while you wait. If you don't want to, that's fine. It's just a suggestion that I hope you take.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

27 Darkness vs Light

Harry was shaking at the site of all these dementors. He thought the aurors got rid of them, or at least drove them off back at Britain. Why are they here? More importantly, how did they gather this big of an army?

Riley is reacting worse than Harry. She's incredibly pale, shaking uncontrollably, and looks like she wants to disappear in the face of the earth. She had nightmares whenever these things show up, about them showing the time she ran away. Those things draining the happiness out of her, the very thing that makes her personality.

When Harry saw one of the dementors rushing towards him, he reacted quickly. " **Expecto Patronum!"** It summoned a mist shield that pushed the dementosr back, but it's not a full patronus.

In his head, Fear's eyes are wide. "It didn't work?!" Fear shouted, before turning to Joy. "What memory did you choose?!"

Joy looked over the memory to see it was the day Harry got to San Francisco. "It's the day Harry first moved to San Fransisco." She told him with her lip's bit. The memory isn't that strong. Then she saw another dementor coming towards Riley and she quickly searched through the memories before picking one.

" **Expecto Patronum!"** Harry shouted, causing the dementor to shriek and step back as the mist shield propelled it. Harry used this time to grab Riley's hand and start running. "We need to get out of here. Who knows how many of these things are there?"

With that, Harry and Riley ran from the hoard. Harry kept using the patronus spell, repelling dementors that came from the side or front. He kept his hold on Riley's hand as he shot patronus after patronus, since Riley is only running because of this.

Harry saw another dementor come at him and he prepared to use another patronus when one suddenly appeared at his side. It started sucking out his happiness, causing Harry to cry out from the pain of it.

In his head, the black mist returned around headquarters and the memories started playing. Joy literally dashed to the memories and quickly put it in the forefront of Harry's head. Luckily, it's the one where Riley kissed his cheek for the first time.

Harry quickly produced the patronus charms, causing a glob of mist to propel the dementor that was on him, as well as the one near him. But the spell also caused Harry and Riley to stumble down a small hill until they were near the road. Luckily, there aren't any cars around anymore. Or at least, not that many as before.

Harry groaned before getting up slowly. "You okay Riley?" The girl nodded with a groan, also getting up. When they turned towards the directions of the wood, their eyes widened in fear when they saw the amount of dementors there.

In Harry's head, Joy fell down on her knees, shaking up a storm. "Oh no." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt tears gather up her eyes. She's going to be taken. She's gonna be taken away and be eaten by those monsters.

In Riley's head, her Joy is having the same thoughts. She is curled up into a ball, shaking badly. Tears poured out of her eyes, the first time she cried since the day bing bong faded away. The rest of both Harry's and Riley's emotions are watching in horror as the dementors closed in on them.

Riley herself is staring up at the army in despair, knowing what's about to happen. Her happiness is going to be taken away. They're going to suck it out all out, along with her soul, while making her watch her worst memory, until she's nothing but a husk.

Harry felt the same fear as well. His worst nightmare is about to happen. And there's nothing he can do about it. There's no way he can defend himself from this size of an army….

Harry's Affection heard the thoughts Harry is thinking. "Oh crap. I need to move fast." He quickly looked through the memory core until he found the memories he needed. In a flash, he put them up a in the forefront of Harry's memory.

That caused the memories to appear in the boy's head. When he first met Sirius, when he first met Riley, his first birthday party ever, the day Riley gave him a kiss on the cheek, the first kiss they had, Christmas Day, and finally, when he and Riley confessed to each other.

No. He can't give up. Not only Sirius and Remus will be heartbroken at his death, Riley will also be killed. He can't let the dementors take them down. With every single good memory in his forefront, he jabbed his wand in the direction of the army and prepared to use the patronus. ' _Don't fail me now. This spell is the only way to protect Riley.'_

" **Expecto Patronum!"** Harry yelled loudly. It caused the stag to come out of his wand, a really big stag. The dementors shrieked and ran as the patronus rammed through them, taking out many dementors. It continued to do so, taking out any dementors that were still around them, until all of them either fleed or was obliterated.

Riley looked at Harry in awe, shocked that he took on that many dementors. The emotions are also the same, looking at Harry in shock. "That was amazing." Affection whispered, voicing her friends' thoughts.

Harry breathed in and out heavily, smiling. He did it. He pushed back all the dementors. But that spout of magic also exhaust, so he ended up falling on his side. He faintly heard Riley call out his name, but he couldn't answer back as darkness took him.

(Bedroom)

Harry slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He slowly blinked before opening his eyes again, to see two figures that are staring down at him. As his vision cleared, he saw that the two people are Sirius and Remus. "Glad to see you're awake." Remus said before getting out a piece of chocolate. "Here, this should help you out."

Harry slowly raised his hand and took the piece of chocolate before taking a small bite of the treat. "Where am I?" Harry asked quietly, still a bit exhausted.

"You're at your room." Sirius told him. "The meeting wasn't a trap, but was a diversion. When we asked the aurors why they wanted Harry, they said that they didn't ask for him. That brought some warning bells."

Remus continued. "When we and the aurors got to the neighborhood, Riley's family told us that you and her were missing. That was the time Dobby appeared and told us what happened."

"We've arrived in time to see you drive off all those dementors." Sirius concluded with a smile. "The aurors also found the wizards that were chasing you unconscious, and quickly got them to interrogate them. And I got to say, I'm impressed that you took down five grown wizards and a horde of dementors." Harry blushed at the compliment before his eyes widened.

"Is Riley-"

"She's okay, perfectly safe." Sirius assured him. "In fact, she wants to see you right now. You can come in now." Harry saw a blur enter in the room before he felt somebody hug him again.

"Why do you always have to faint?" Riley whispered as Harry hugged her back.

"Because I have very bad luck when it comes to danger?" Harry joked, getting a small snort from his girlfriend. He hugged her a bit tighter. "I'm glad you're alright."

Riley, in return, hugged him tighter. "Me too." Sirius and Remus smile at the scene as Bill and Jill entered the room. After Riley ended the hug, Jill quickly took her place.

"Thank you for saving our daughter Harry." Jill said emotionally, tears build up in her eyes. "When we saw that the both of you were missing, I nearly panicked. I'm glad to hear that you watched out for her."

Harry smiled shyly at the grown women, before it grew determine. "I'll always watch out for her, as well as everyone I'm close to. I never had a friend nor a family when I was younger, and I don't want any of those taken away from me." Jill smiled sadly, before hugging him again. Bill merely stayed at Jill's side, giving Harry a smile of gratefulness.

After a minute, Jill ended the hug. She looked at Sirius. "Well, we should go. It's night time already and-"

"Mom?" Riley asked quietly, joining Harry's side. "Can I stay with Harry? Please? I-I don't think I can sleep without knowing he's safe." Jill and Bill looked at each other, silently communicating. After a moment, the two nodded, making a decision.

"Okay Riley." Jill said, hugging her daughter. "Just be responsible about this. Come back home by at least noon." Riley nodded, promising her that she will. With that, all the adults left the door, with Sirius giving Harry and Riley a wink, making them blush.

After the adults left, Harry and Riley stood there awkwardly. "So…." Harry trailed off, wondering what he should say. Without saying anything, Riley crawled up in the bed and snuggled in Harry's side. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, knowing she needs the comfort. The two just lay on the bed, taking comfort in one another, before they both slowly drift off to sleep.

In Riley's head, Joy and Affection decided to take watch while the others sleep. The others wanted her to rest, but Joy insisted, before they decided that Affection will watch over her. "I'm really glad you came here Affection." Joy said quietly as they watched for any dreams. "Riley's life has gotten better with Harry in it, despite the danger we faced." Affection smiled shyly at that.

"Thank you Joy." Affection said to her, twiddling her thumbs. "There were times when I thought if I should be here, especially when Disgust didn't warm up to Harry back then, but I'm glad that I helped."

"You were a major help." Joy said, hugging the younger emotion. "Without you, we would've had no idea what to do with Harry. Trust me, you're a big help." Affection beamed at her friend, before hugging her back. The hug was also her comforted, knowing that she needs it. The dementor situation affected her greatly.

Meanwhile, in Harry's head, Sadness and Fear took watch. Fear wanted to talk to Sadness, so the two of them both took watch. "Is Harry's life always gonna be like this?" Fear asked, as they watchedthe dreams. "Facing danger each year? First the Sorcerer Stone incident, then the Chamber of Secret fiasco, and now the British Ministry trying to hunt us down. Each year there's always a new problem for Harry, and it's affecting his friends." It makes his stomach lurch that Harry won't have a peaceful life.

"I'm not gonna lie and say that the danger will pass." Sadness told him. "But with Sirius, Remus, Riley, and her family, as well as all our other friends, I think it will make up for the danger." She smiled as she gaze at all the islands.

"After all, Harry got what he always wanted." Sadness said. "A family."

(Weeks later)

"This is gonna be a fun movie!" Riley gushed, as she and Harry waited at the line. "Captain America has always been my favorite superhero, so I imagine this is gonna be a fun movie!"

Harry chuckled at his cheerful friend. Harry is wearing his favorite green shirt and black long sleeve shirt combo, with black jeans, while riley is wearing her usual yellow long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. "Just remember to stay quiet at the movie Riles." Riley pouted at her friend.

"It was that one time! I couldn't help but get excited!" Riley defended herself, getting Harry to laugh some more. It's been weeks since dementor incident and things got back to normal.

From what he heard from Sirius, those wizards were hired by Dumbledore to get him here and take him back to the wizard world. Amelia Bones (Susan's aunt and the new Minister) didn't know of what Dumbledore did and when she found out, she had Dumbledore lose his position the Supreme Mugwump. Now he's only the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Sirius was extremely happy to hear that, and Harry was glad the man was punished for interfering with his life. Since then, the aurors made sure no dementors are in the US.

"Okay, so we got the popcorn and drinks." Riley said, holding the popcorn while Harry held the drink they will share. "Now let's go watch Captain America: the Winter Soldier." With that, Harry and Riley walked in the movie, the two of them holding hands.

Harry sometimes wondered if danger is just gonna keep following him, no matter where he go. He wonders that each year he's going to face something else. But for now, he didn't think about that. Right now, he focused on being with his best friend and girlfriend, Riley.

Harry Potter: A shy wizard that was abused by his uncle and aunt for a decade before going to Hogwarts. Riley Anderson: A cheerful girl that had a good life, even when she had some drama when she moved to San Francisco. Two people that are mostly opposites, who came to together and form an unbreakable bond with one another. And nothing will break that bond.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked not only this chapter, but the whole story itself. And I hope the ending of this story isn't bad. I worked hard on it. Review, favorite, and follow this story, check out other stories while you wait for the sequel, and I will see you guys much later.**

 **Now, here's the sneak peek.**

Next time on RFCW….

"Harry!" The boy spun around when he heard a familiar voice before he felt someone tackle him in a hug. His eyes' widen at the site of one of his closest friends at Britain, here in America.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in shock while Riley look between the two in shock. The girl in question smiled widely as she ended the hug, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush and Riley scowl

-RFWC-

"Get down!" Harry shouted, pulling his two female friends down as a cutting curse nearly hit them. Harry watches as several death eaters showed themselves in the chaos of the quidditch tournament.

-RWFC-

"You're going to need training Harry." Sirius told him seriously. "There's only so much I can teach you, and you need something that'll give you an edge."

Harry look at his godfather, wondering what he's planning to do. "So how am I going to get that edge?" Sirius smirk at him.

"We're going to get you an American wizard trainer. One that can teach you new tricks."

-RWFC-

Harry look nervous as all the gazes fell upon him. "What happened? Did something happen?" He look at all the adults in the living room until his eyes landed on somebody he never thought he would see again. "And what is he doing here?" Harry hissed, his eyes glowing green in anger.

Sirius grab his shoulder, to make sure he doesn't do anything. "We got bad news Harry." Sirius told him, and Harry can see the worry in his eyes. "Remember when I told you that they're holding a triwizard tournament at Hogwarts?" Harry nodded, feeling dread creeping in him. And then he was stun at the next words Sirius said.

"You were chosen to participate in that tournament. You're going back to Hogwarts."


	28. Story List

**This is a list of the stories I'm doing or gonna be doing. If you're wondering where the final chapter is, encase you missed it, it's chapter 27. It's unlikely that someone would get confuse, but you never know.**

 **Story List**

 **Harry Potter: the Force Wizard (Remake of Harry Potter and the Heroes of the Galaxies) (Star Wars X Harry Potter Crossover)**

 **Harry Potter and the Heroes of the Galaxies (Star Wars X Harry Potter Crossover) (Remade)**

 **Naruto: Son of the Forger, Champion of the Wise (Percy Jackson X Naruto Crossover)**

 **Naruto: the Descendant of Alice (Naruto X Resident Evil Crossover) (Being Remade)**

 **Naruto SFCW: Journey Into the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson X Naruto Crossover) (Sequel for Naruto SFCW)**

 **Naruto in Sainan High (To Love Ru X Naruto Crossover)**

 **Naruto the Swordsman (Naruto X Dragon Nest Crossover) (Planning to be Remade)**

 ** **Reading Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories (Harry Potter Reading Fanfic)****

 **Reading Naruto the Forced Fighter (Naruto X RWBY Crossover and Reading Fanfic)**

 **The Gods and Demigods Read the Lightning Thief (with a guest) (Percy Jackson Reading Fanfic)**

 **The Gods and Demigods Read the Sea of Monsters (With the guest) (Percy Jackson Reading Fanfic)**

 **The Maelstrom of Cocoon (Naruto X Final Fantasy XIII Crossover)**

 **Future Stories**

 **Naruto: Holder of the T-Virus (Naruto X Resident Evil Crossover) (Remake of Naruto: the Descendant of Alice)**

 **The Walking Dead: Sibling Bond (Telltale the Walking Dead Fanfic)**

 **The Walking Dead: Rick/Beth Remake (AMC the Walking Dead Fanfic)**

 **Riley's Boyfriend Is a Wizard (Harry Potter X Inside Out Crossover) (Sequel for RFCW)**

 **Planned Stories**

 **Naruto Fanfic where he's adopted by a group of siblings**

 **Harry Potter Fanfic where Harry turns into a spirit**

 **Remake of Naruto the Swordsman**

 **If you want to, you can read any of these stories. Also, some of the future stories will be coming soon so I hope you're all eager for them. I see you guys later.**


	29. Author's Note: New One-shot

**Author's Note: New One-shots**

 **Hello readers. I would like to inform you guys that a one-shot for Riley's Friend (And Crush) Is a Wizard has been made. It won't be my only one-shot, as I will making several more from Thanksgiving to Valentine's Day. I hope you all will like the one-shot.**


	30. Author's Note: Sequel is Out

**I got the sequel out. It's called Riley's Boyfriend is a Wizard. Go to my profile and see it now. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
